Destins synergiques
by Le trio echevele
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas le seul concerné par la Grande Bataille? L'Union de 5 personnes deviendrait indestructible. Quand à Drago, qui n'a pas craqué pour lui...? 6ème année vécue par la nièce d'Albus. Angel's head!
1. Chapter 1

_**Destins synergiques :**_

_**Introduction :**_

_Ma sixième année venait de débuter et être à Poudlard me réjouissait. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis ma première rentrée. Drago s'était petit à petit illustré dans le rôle de tombeur, et son père, Lucius Malefoy, avait réussit à obtenir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année (quelle ironie...). Mais certaines personnes ne changent jamais comme Harry, Alyssa (ma meilleur amie) ou encore Severus Rogue. D'ailleurs, son hostilité envers moi, toujours inexpliquée à ce jour, ne décroissait pas. La seule hypothèse qui me paraissais juste restait mon appartenance à Griffondor. Enfin bon, essayer de comprendre Rogue était bien compliqué et je n'avais guère le temps pour ça._

_Comme je le disais, les cours avaient repris depuis trois mois et demi et les vacances de Noël approchaient déjà. Comme chaque année, je resterais toutes mes vacances au château, comme mon oncle Dumbledor (et tuteur depuis mes trois ans). J'étais toujours très proche de Harry et de Maël, un garçon arrivé en troisième année. Ce dernier restait « l'objet de convoitise » de pal mal de fille, mais depuis que Cho Chang avait reçu un maléfice de pustules et de furoncles pour avoir trop traîné autour de lui, les autres préféraient s'abstenir de toute proposition. Heureusement pour moi, Alyssa me faisait pleinement confiance ; Cho n'avait pas eu cette chance... J'avais compati à sa douleur, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne la manière dont elle regardait Drago. Ensuite, je m'étais débrouillée pour qu'elle garde le plus longtemps possible ses répugnants furoncles verts cassis imbibés d'un liquide devenu noir par fermentation. Rien ne me faisais plus plaisir que d'apercevoir sa figure grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'elle essayait vainement de se les percer. Le seule inconvénient étaient qu'ils explosaient seulement quand ils le voulaient. A ce moment, on entendait un énorme SPLOCH :un furoncle venait d'exploser en versant tout son contenu sur les malchanceux qui se tenaient près d'elle. Cela entraîna sa rapide mise en quarantaine...bien trop courte à mon avis car elle n'y resta que le pendant le mois d'octobre. Hélas, ce n'était plus maintenant qu'un bon souvenir._

_**Chapitre 1 : Un démon angélique :**_

_Alyssa se tenait près de moi, penchée sur mon livre, et ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade me chatouillaient le visage. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, tout comme son sens moral et peut-être même son cœur. Mais elle appartenait à Serpentard (à juste titre) et elle demeurait depuis toujours à l'unique place de meilleure amie. Inséparable malgré nos horaires souvent différents (elle était en septième année), nous passions le plus clair de notre temps assises près d'une ruine située au fond du parc. Le Prince Serpentard, c'est-à-dire Drago, était un peu plus loin accompagné de l'une de ses innombrables conquêtes. Ce spectacle m'écoeurait un peu plus chaque jour et pourtant j'avais du mal à décrocher mon regard de ce sale gosse prétentieux et avide de pouvoir. Il lui parlait doucement, la cajolait, la charmait, sachant pertinemment que de toute façon, comme les autres, elle allait s'engouffrer dans le piège en tombant follement amoureuse d'un cœur de glace. Ce ne serait hélas pas la première, je crois d'ailleurs être l'une des rares à l'avoir remis à sa place. Cela m'avais été d'autant plus facile que Drago était un ami depuis plusieurs années déjà, grâce à Alyssa bien-sûr. En réalité, on pouvait me qualifier de semie-serpentard depuis le temps que je les côtoyais tous les jours. J'aimais passer du temps avec lui car sous ses airs de mauvais garçon il pouvait devenir quand même très sympathique (à condition de ramer longtemps sans se décourager avant qu'il ne trouve un véritable intérêt à rester avec vous...). En plus, j'avais le privilège de pouvoir le casser sans trop de représailles. Mais depuis la troisième année, il était devenu quasiment impossible de rester avec lui sans qu'une de ses groopies le suive et bave comme un terre-neuve (désolé pour l'injurieuse comparaison de ces pauvres et braves chiens) tout autour de lui, en ayant l'air de marquer leurs territoires(eh oui, cela ne s'applique pas qu'aux mâles !). Et si elles se contentaient de baver, mais non ! Cela s'accompagnait généralement d'un air hagard dès que leurs yeux se croisaient, d'un tremblement convulsif à chacun de ses sourires et d'une perte momentanée du langage, ce qui donnait approximativement : « Hein ?... Je...beuh veux...va ba ta...qué... ? » (ect.). Le dialogue étant toujours aussi constructif, je les laissais philosopher en tête à tête._

_« Tu peux tourner la page, j'ai fini ! »_

_Je fis un bond ;Alyssa venait de m'exploser les tympans. Je dû avoir un regard hébété car elle s'écroula de rire. Ce n'est qu'après avoir réussit à reprendre son souffle qu'elle me glissa :_

_« Cela faisait trois fois que je répétais la même chose. A quoi pensais-tu ? Pas à lui...encore ? »_

_Une fois de plus elle visait juste...en plus, impossible de lui mentir._

_« Mais il ne restera pas longtemps avec elle, crois-moi ! m'assura-t-elle._

_- Je ne pensais pas du tout à lui, débitais-je le plus rapidemment possible._

_- Mmm...bien-sûr, je sais, susurra-t-elle la mine incrédule, enfin quand même si tu veux tout raconter à tâta Alyssa, fais-moi signe._

_- T'inquiètes pas, si je la vois, je te le dirais. Allez j'ai cours, à plus ! »_

_Parfois elle me tapais véritablement sur les nerfs, surtout parce qu'elle me connaissait bien trop à mon goût. Je ne pouvais en effet absolument rien lui cacher ! Je jetai un dernier regard exaspéré vers Drago qui embrassait une petite blonde de serdaigle, avant de retourner dans ma salle commune._

_Arrivée l'heure du dîner, j'avais déjà tout oublié et je débattais des Scroutts à pétards avec Hermione, Ron et Harry. Peeves animait la soirée car la plupart des professeurs étaient à la réunion présidée par mon oncle et Cornélius Fudge, le père d'Alyssa. Le repas se termina en champs de bataille de compote, de riz en sauce et de boulettes de viande. Ensuite, Ron, Harry, Herm et moi, nous décidâmes d'aller jouer tranquillement aux cartes dans le dortoir des garçons. _

_Au même moment, mais ça je ne le savais pas, Drago se tenait seul, affalé sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir meublants la salle commune des serpentards. A la main, une bouteille de tequila à moitié vide. Marre. Envie de tout laisser tomber. Dire à tous ce qu'il pense. Des abrutis incroyablement immatures. Et ces filles...désespérément naïves. Carrément stupides. Lassantes ces relations. Déprimant ce quotidien. Crabe et Goyle devaient être en train de se goinfrer, égaux à eux-mêmes. Et puis Patsy, elle arriverait d'une minute à l'autre en minaudant, quelle plaie... Quand on parle du loup ;elle entrai de sa démarche grossièrement sensuelle tout en se déhanchant à l'extrême. _

_« Non, je ne suis pas content de te voir, coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'articuler un seul mot. Oui, j'allais très bien jusqu'à maintenant ! Et peut-être vais-je finir par te fréquenter comme me l'a recommandé mon cher père. Mais je suis pas d'humeur ce soir alors tu me lâches. »_

_Il se tut et s'en alla, la laissant seule._

_Patsy était figée, son corps incapable de bouger. Elle ressentit un froid si brutal que la moindre goutte de sang dans ses veines se glaça. Son cerveau lançait avec frénésie une masse d'informations et d'ordre mais les flux nerveux ne réagissaient plus. Sa main droite tenant un grand verre lâcha soudain prise et le laissa se briser contre le sol. Dans un big-bang de cristal des fragments se logèrent dans le bas de sa jambe. Elle ne ressentit même pas la douleur tant les paroles de Drago la choquaient. Elle regardait les filins de sang couler, totalement amorphe. Elle finit par sentir comme une barre dans les reins, elle s'aperçut bien vite que c'était dû à la contraction trop prolongée de ses muscles et à sa mauvaise position voûtée. Mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Comment, oui comment un amour pourtant platonique pouvait-il à ce point l'affecter ? Elle regarda les gouttelettes pourpres glisser le long de son mollet et s'épancher au sol. Sa jambe commençait à la lancer et son sang à lui brûler la peau. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, serrant ses mains sur les fines plaies mais ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus la douleur en appuyant à l'endroit où les petits bouts de verre s'étaient incrustés. Cependant elle continuait, sans doute parce qu'il lui semblait moins douloureux de se faire souffrir physiquement que de rester dans cet état de souffrance uniquement psychique. Les mots prononcés par le Prince Serpentard la martelaient avec tellement de force...bien qu'il soit partit depuis longtemps. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus vite, entraînant dans une ronde étourdissante ces mots embourbés dans ses tympans. Tout allait si vite ;impossible de descendre de ce manège infernal. Son champs de vision se mit à rétrécir et elle perdit connaissance._

_Drago déambulait dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, d'une démarche bien moins assurée que d'habitude du fait de l'alcool. Il n'avait pas les idées très claires et ce manque de contrôle sur lui n'était pas si désagréable qu'il l'aurait pensé. Ayant perdu tout sens de l'orientation, il se retrouva malencontreusement face à face un large tableau aux traits assez grossiers. La grosse femme qui s'y tenait avec aplomb l'observait minutieusement sans le reconnaître. Le jeune homme, quand à lui réfléchissait à sa présence ici puisqu'il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Peut-être bien une fille...mais de là à savoir laquelle ;il y en avait tant qui lui s'étaient succédées dans les bras ces trois dernières années ! Tout en faisant appel à ses souvenirs, il avait fixé le cadre sans vraiment y prêter attention. Son regard remonta lentement sur le portrait de cette énorme femme en costume d'apparat mettant en valeur ses formes peu gracieuses. Malgré son état de flottement certain, sa mémoire lui revînt enfin. Ce tableau était le passage vers la salle commune des élèves griffondors et il L'avait déjà raccompagné jusqu'ici, avec Alyssa aussi. Il devait entrer, mais ne connaissait évidemment pas le mot de passe... Prenant sa mine infaillible d'adorable garçon dépité et repenti, il l'aborda d'une voix peut-être moins douce qu'il l'aurait souhaité :_

_« Je...pardonnez-moi, je suis confus, le mot de passe m'a échappé...n'est-ce pas stupide ? Mais il n'y a plus personne, il faut pourtant que j'entre madame. supplia t- il._

_- Sans le mot de passe, pas d'ouverture, c'est la règle jeune homme. répondit-elle de façon catégorique._

_- Oh, je comprends, bien entendu...comment ai-je pu imaginé qu'un tableau aussi bien construit, peint et structuré que vous aurait transgressé la règle. Vraiment ces principes sont admirables, savez-vous ? Je n'ai plus qu'à m'écrouler par terre et dormir à vos pieds...tout le monde n'a pas cet honneur croyez moi ! affirma t- il d'un ton des plus convainquant._

_- Mm...merci... balbutia t- elle devant ce beau blond aux paroles enivrantes. J'apprécie le compliment, mais...je ne dois pas...enfin il ne faudrait pas... »_

_Sentant qu'elle s'empêtrait dans ses mots et que le rouge lui montait aux joues, elle finit par accepter. Le sourire triomphant, Drago s'engouffra dans le passage. Le rouge et les tons chauds émanant de la salle commune l'éblouirent. Il s'était habitué aux traditionnelles couleurs vertes et marrons cuir qui recouvraient tous les murs chez les serpentards. Cette pièce semblait totalement à l'opposé de l'univers qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Mais ce changement ne lui déplut pas ;au contraire il se sentait étrangement bien sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il avançait en souriant béatement à la manière d'un petit garçon émerveillé face à une montagne de sucreries._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Malefoy ?Tu est devenu complètement malade ? s'écria Parvati. »_

_Drago reprit ses esprits en quelques instants et son sourire s'effaça. Presque tous les griffondors se trouvaient réunis dans cette pièce et le dévisageaient. Un groupe de garçon de la même année que lui commencèrent à hausser le ton. Seamus Finnigan bondit même de sa chaise, la renversant au passage. Malgré son air déterminé, le Serpentard ne fut pas une seule seconde intimidé. Il le toisa froidement avant de laisser ce légendaire petit sourire méprisant apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Il finit enfin par parler, toujours aussi arrogant :_

_« T'affoles pas Finnigan, je ne te ridiculiserais pas ce soir. Ce serait dommage que tu finisse comme Londubat, non ?(il venait de lui faire un méprisable croche-pied qui l'avait envoyé valser sur le tapis rouge vif)._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? hurla Seamus le visage et les poings contractés._

_- Je te le dirai bien mais j'ai peur que tu ne comprennes pas ! se défendit hypocritement l'intrus. Je dois parler à Londubat. »_

_Drago releva sans ménagement Neville qui tremblait de tous son être. Il le traîna dehors après avoir consciencieusement écouté les menaces de Seamus s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au pauvre Griffondor. Sans le lâcher, il lui souffla une fois seuls :_

_« Tu vas me chercher Lynda et tu te la boucles, compris ? Fais attention, sinon je pourrais devenir bien plus menaçant que ce cher professeur Rogue... »_

_Neville, plus pâle qu'un mort, au bord de l'évanouissement fila. _

_Je jouais tranquillement à la Teultobe(jeu de carte sorcier)dans le dortoir des garçons avec Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsque Neville ouvrit précipitamment la porte, ruisselant de sueur. Nous le regardâmes avec étonnement, n'ayant rien entendu de ce qui s'était déroulé en bas. Il essaya de parler mais sa respiration restait encore trop saccadée. Harry se dirigea vers lui et agit comme avec un enfant, il le calma. Il réussit enfin à comprendre sa phrase ; Drago m'attendait en bas. Intriguée, j'allais partir sans un mot mais Ron m'interrompit en fulminant :_

_« Tu ne vas pas y aller ! Je te jure, tu vas finir soit dans son lit, soit défigurée ! Mais dans les deux cas c'est pas glorieux..._

_- Voyons Ron, tu sais bien qu'il ne me touchera pas. le calmai-je. Nous sommes amis je te le rappelle._

_- Eh bien ne compte pas sur moi pour aller te récupérer quand il aura finit de jouer avec toi ! s'exclama t- il énervé »_

_Je parti, laissant Ron à ces funestes prédictions sur mon avenir. Je traversais la salle commune sous le regard noir des élèves. Je me demandai bien ce qu'il me voulait ; jamais il ne m'avait fait quelque chose dans ce genre là. Lorsque j'arrivai, Drago se trouvait appuyé contre le mur, les yeux clos. Il semblait endormit, sa respiration me paraissait calme et régulière. Sa tête s'inclinait vers le bas, des fines mèches blondes recouvrant partiellement son front et ses yeux. Sa tenue, habituellement très soignée, était négligée : sa chemise déboutonnée largement laissant apparaître le haut de son torse, sa cravate en biais se soulevant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. Il paraissait presque vulnérable dans cette position. Je m'approchait lentement de lui, attendrie mais étonnée par ce changement brutal d'attitude. Remarquant ma présence, il entrouvrit les yeux et esquissa un léger sourire. Il releva doucement la tête, écartant de sa mains ses mèches disséminées. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna dehors. L'air était frais, le sol humide. La nuit était noire et seule la faible lueur émanant des lustres situés dans La Grande Salle nous éclairait. Aucun bruit ne filtrait du château, le silence ne se trouvait rompu que par le bruissement des arbres caressés par la bise. Le Serpentard observa ma mine ahurie et partit d'un éclat de rire enfantin. Se rapprochant ensuite, il m'adressa un clin d'œil malicieux avant de me glisser :_

_« Il ne fait pas très chaud, hein ?_

_- ...non...tu as bu ? demandai-je un peu inquiète. »_

_Il fit la moue puis acquiesça le regard pétillant et me chuchota :_

_« Mais chut, faut pas le dire ! It's a secret ! »_

_Amusé par ses paroles, il pouffait comme un gamin espiègle. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander la raison à notre présence ici, mais il posa deux doigts sur mes lèvres en répétant :_

_« Chut, it's a secret ! »_

_Il se tut à son tour et recula d'un pas sans me lâcher des yeux. Le Drago Junior venait de disparaître, laissant place à un regard dénué de toute innocence. Il était nouveau, déconcertant. Le baissais les yeux et jouais distraitement avec mon bracelet pour dissimuler ma gène. Il me fixa encore pendant quelques minutes qui me parurent durer des heures. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait lire dans mon regard, ou dans mes gestes. Paniquant, je réalisais qu'une boule au niveau de ma gorge m'empêchait de parler et que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. Je me sentais stupide d'être ainsi submergée par mes sentiments, au point de ressentir une soudaine peur me nouant le ventre. Mais il m'était impossible de la contrer car je n'étais plus maître de mon corps et mes pensées devenaient inexorablement confuses. Drago s'avança mais j'eus un mouvement de recul involontaire. Il m'attrapa alors la main et m'attira contre lui. Il me glissa à l'oreille :_

_« Tu as peur ? »_

_Je ne répondis pas et fermais les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits. Je le sentais contre moi, la chaleur de son corps m'enveloppait tandis que son parfum m'enivrait. Ma main se trouvait toujours dans la sienne, je sentais son souffle chaud et alcoolisé sur ma joue. Un incontrôlable frisson me parcourut lorsqu'il dégagea les cheveux de mon visage. Ses mains douces et froides m'effleuraient à peine, pourtant le moindre contact direct me brûlait la peau. Le temps avait cessé de s'écouler ; plus rien d'autre ne m'importait que d'être avec lui._

_Quand il relâcha son étreinte pour rentrer au château, une étrange sensation de vertige s'empara de moi ainsi qu'une impression d'air subitement glacé. Il venait de gravir la petite colline qui nous séparait de Poudlard. Vraiment, il restait bien toujours lui-même, un Drago tout à fait imprévisible et insondable. A croire que j'avais été la seule à me trouver dans un état différent... Il se retourna pour m'appeler, mais encore incapable de bouger, je lançai :_

_« Et voilà, c'est finit ? On doit se dire à demain, au revoir, il ne s'est rien passé ? »_

_Il hésita, se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air indécis puis redescendit jusqu'à moi. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et les laissa glisser sur mes joues. Son visage se trouva si près du mien qu'un unique petit frémissement m'aurait inévitablement collé à lui. Mais je demeurais immobile. La lumière blafarde de la Lune accentuait son teint pâle et faisait jouer des reflets de nacre sur son visage. Ses yeux, d'une rare transparence, m'invitaient à m'immerger dans cet océan bleu. Je tremblais le sentant caresser mes lèvres de ses doigts. Il sourit et murmura :_

_« Rentrons, il se fait tard. »_

_Il s'éloigna, sans doute avait-il entendu avant moi les bruits de pas. Des voix familières m'appelèrent. Herm, Harry et Ron m'entourèrent en m'assaillant de questions. Mais ne sachant pas ce qui s'était réellement passé, je gardait le silence au grand dam du Rouquin._


	2. Chapter 2: De nouvelles arrivées

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien n'est à moi (à mon grand damn) sauf quelques changements, comme de nouveaux personnages ou le caractère de certains, mais tout est à J.K. Rowling...

Alors mon premier chapitre vous a plu ? Mis à part que je sors d'un devoir de maths (...magnifique soit dit en passant), donc pour me détendre je poste mon second chapitre. Ici, vous allez constater l'arrivée de deux bombes anatomiquesà Poudlard, à savoir Luna et Anouchka, mais bien sûr aucune d'elle n'atteint mon niveau...Lynda en force! Non je ne suis pas égocentrique... mais c'est normal de défendre son perso principal, non? Y parait qu'il faut que je mette plus de virgules, donc, par voie de conséquence, et en tenant compte de cette réflexion, je vais, pour ainsi dire, en mettre! Contente Sweetie? Réponse : Oui!

Une dernière chose, comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué Drago a une certaine (et indéniable) importance... Mais c'est normal, j'adore les sales gosses ! Surtout les blonds aux yeux bleus...(soupirs d'aise...), heureusement que je peux faire de lui ce que je veux dans mon histoire... je dois avouer que c'est assez amusant...

Maintenant, place à la lecture, avec plus de sérieux...!

_**Chapitre 2 : De nouvelles arrivées :**_

_Une journée s'était écoulée mais elle avait passé avec une lenteur extrême. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit car l'image de Drago m'obnubilait. Il ne me restais plus qu'un vague souvenirs des cours et je n'avais pris aucunes notes. Durant toute cette journée, je pris soin d'éviter mon éméché de serpentard, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Par chance aucun cours ne se déroulait en commun avec sa maison le vendredi. Seule l'annonce imprévue de l'arrivée de deux nouvelles élèves au sein de l'école m'arracha à mon mutisme. Albus pris la parole avant le repas et cette révélation provoqua un rapide chahut enthousiaste. Nous attendions tous dans la Grande Salle leur arrivée avec empressement, il ne s'était jamais produit d'admission en cours d'année avant aujourd'hui. Mais la raison de cette exception ne fut pas mentionnée bien sûr. Nous nous amusions à deviner leurs physiques, leurs caractères mais surtout les paris étaient lancée pour savoirs où elles se retrouveraient intégrées. A la table Serpentard, Drago semblait tenir une discussion animée avec Alyssa et Maël. Son regard, toujours aussi envoûtant croisa le mien et il afficha un sourire plus charmeur que jamais. J'eus juste le temps de le lui rendre avant qu'un silence brutal ne s'abatte sur la salle. Elles venaient d'arriver, accompagnées d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la moustache impressionnante. Mon oncle se dirigea vers eux et les accueilli chaleureusement._

_« Bonsoir, je suis Albus Dumbledor, le directeur de cette école. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard jeunes filles ! s'exclama t- il._

_- Bonsoir monsieur le directeur. Je m'appelle Monticus Berodien et je suis l'ancien professeur de mademoiselle Anouchka Revlors. Et voici Luna Ombrore, que je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître en tant qu'élève, présenta l'homme très poliment. »_

_Albus lança un sourire encourageant aux filles pour qu'elles s'avancent jusqu'à l'estrade où MacGonnagall les attendaient le Choixpeau à la main. Je ne les voyais pas nettement car elles se tenaient encore près de l'immense porte principale. Quand elle passèrent enfin à côté de moi, je fus frappée par l'opposition nette des deux jeunes filles. Pour faire simple, l'une semblait le contraire de l'autre. Je m'arrêtais sur Luna, elle était plutôt petite et très fine, un visage arrondit et de grands yeux vert - noisette. Ses cheveux châtain, long et dégradés se faisaient ballottés au gré de ses pas. Mon regard glissa sur Anouchka, le visage droit et pigmentés de légères tâches de rousseurs. Ses cheveux, noirs et très court, mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu sombre cerclé de noir qui lui donnaient un regard dur et glacial. Touche finale à ce portrait :elle était entièrement vêtue de noir. Tous les élèves retenaient leurs souffles , attendant le verdict du Choixpeau. Mais il déclama d'abord quelques vers d'une voix étrangement éraillée._

_« Je dois année après année,_

_Dans nos maison vous répartir,_

_Et ainsi sceller par ce choix,_

_Le destin de votre avenir._

_Rejoignez le hardi Godric,_

_Si la bravoure vous anime,_

_Car si son courage est mythique,_

_C'est pour combattre le crime._

_Dirigez-vous à Serpentards,_

_Si par la ruse sans scrupules,_

_Vous ne comptez sur le hasard,_

_Pour gagner quel qu'en soit le prix._

_Quand aux acharnés du savoir,_

_Serdaigle, sage et réfléchie,_

_Pourra vous faire recevoir,_

_La distinction des érudits._

_Pour les discrets assez timides,_

_Voulant faire leurs preuves en douceur,_

_Juste et ayant besoin d'un guide,_

_Pouffsouffle vous irez en cette heure._

_Pourtant après les événements,_

_Ayant fort troublés nos années,_

_Il vous faut tous vous protéger,_

_Le Mal a d'autres descendants. »_

_Un silence lourd s'était imposé dans la salle, pas même Crabe ou Goyle ne le rompaient. Tous nous avions senti de la détresse dans sa voix, la menace paraissait bien plus proche que les années précédantes. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un secret que Lord Voldemort devenait au fur et à mesure plus puissant et que le nombre de ses alliés grandissait dangereusement de jours en jours._

_Les filles semblant impassibles, s'installèrent sur deux tabourets. La professeur principale de Griffondor les salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de placer le Choixpeau sur l'épaisse chevelure de Luna. Immédiatement, il s'exclama : « Griffondor ! ». Notre table se mit à applaudir bruyamment tandis que la nouvelle nous rejoignit visiblement contente. Ce ne fut pas la même chose pour Anouchka. Le Choixpeau eut l'air quelque peu décontenancé et prit plusieurs minutes avant de s'écrier : « Encore une à Griffondor ! ». Ce fut pratiquement l'hystérie à notre tablée. Nous nous étions mit à hurler de joie et à applaudir tout en sifflant le plus fort possible. Les serdaigles et les pouffsouffles se levèrent eux aussi et participaient joyeusement. Seuls les serpentard ne semblaient pas gagnés par l'euphorie générale. Mais il fait dire que c'était une belle victoire indirecte de recevoir dans notre maison ces deux jolies nouvelles. Pendant le repas, elles furent naturellement mitraillées de questions. Luna se prêtait gaiement au jeu tandis qu'Anouchka ne répondait que le strict minimum. Depuis le début, je ne l'avais pas vue sourire une seule fois... J'étais encore plus enthousiaste car elles allaient partager la chambre d'Hermione et moi. Les années précédantes nous la partagions uniquement à deux mais ce changement serait amusant. L'heure tournait et je me chargeais de la visite guidée quelque peu superficielle étant donnée l'immense surface du château. Je les menais enfin à la chambre lorsque j'eus grâce de leurs jambes fatiguées par tous les escaliers. Elles étouffèrent une exclamation face à nos murs remplis d'images et de décorations très personnalisées. Quelques formules de base décoraient le plafond mais ne devenaient visible que dans le noir complet. Un mini système solaire flottant tenait lieu de lampe et sa luminosité variait selon nos envies. Des livres en désordre jonchaient le tapis qui changeait à son gré de forme et de senteurs. Ce soir, il était composé de pourpre, de gris, de noir et d'or. Il flottait un doux parfum vanillé dans la pièce. Une fenêtre, très grande donnait sur le lac._

_Anouchka et Luna prirent place sur les deux lits restants. Elles paraissaient agréablement surprises. Nous discutâmes sympathiquement :_

_« Je suis orpheline mais j'ai vécut à Zurich(Suisse) chez des moldus aimants que j'adore. commença Luna. L'année de mes onze ans, je suis partie à Beaux-Baton, une école française mais vous connaissez puisque certains des élèves étaient venus ici pour La Coupe de Feu. D'ailleurs, c'est le célèbre Harry Potter qui a gagné..._

_- Et oui, tu apprendras vite que ce garçon est irremplaçable chez nous ! m'exclamais-je en rigolant. Si on devais compter le nombre de fois où il a eut des démêlés avec Voldemort ! Mais il a toujours gagné... même s'il a parfois bien eut besoin de l'aide de ses pauvres amis entraînés presque toujours avec lui !_

_- Je suppose que tu es comprise dans le lot ? demanda Luna souriante._

_- Oui, moi ,Hermione et Ron, énumérais-je. Mais là je ne cite que les plus fidèles bien entendu... Sinon, toi, Anouchka ?_

_- J'ai pas mal voyagé mais je viens de Finlande et mon ancienne école s'appelle Etsimichalk. J'ai entendu parler d'un possible échange entre les deux écoles, alors c'est probable que vous la voyez, informa t- elle. »_

_Nous éclatâmes de joie. Nous étions tellement pris dans notre discussion que nous ne vîmes pas l'heure tournée. Ce fut ce bon vieux Jack Sparrow(capitaine, capitaine Jack Sparrow) qui nous la rappela, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Mais pas de doute qu'il possédait encore à coté de lui un cageot(pas de pommes, désolé cher Barbossa) remplit de bouteilles de rhum. Sans doute se trouvait-elle derrière le cadre de son tableau. Il secoua ses multiples mèches perlées de toutes les couleurs et disséminés dans ses cheveux noirs et sale, n'ayant jamais connus de peigne... Il soupira :_

_« Ces jeunes ! Que de stupidité, ils sont... euh... enfin ils le sont vraiment ! Même Will était plus dégourdi ; et c'est pas peu dire ! Ah, mon Black Pearl ! Mon échappée légendaire ficelé à un couple de tortues, ces jolis poils de mon dos !... Les maudits pirates, voguons voguons mes jolis yoho... ! »_

_Il repartit sur son refrain fétiche. Ce tableau m'appartenait en souvenir de mes parents mort et je l'adorais malgré son sale caractère. Jack passait pas mal de temps à chanter(faux) et à s'enivrer de rhum mais au moins il restait authentique. Nous nous couchâmes enfin et essayâmes de stopper nos crises de fou rire. Je pris tout de même le temps de me remémorer les détails de cette bonne journée avant de fermer les yeux._

_Le week end passa trop rapidement à mon goût. Les filles étaient l'objet de préoccupation principal, surtout des garçons. Mais il régnait une très bonne ambiance au château. Un seul point noir ressortait :le cours de potion arrivait trop vite. Il avait lieu le lundi à la première heure, ce qui généralement nous démoralisait pour la journée entière. Et même si on retrouvait le sourire au cours de la journée, la dernière heure avec Mr. Lucius Malefoy dans les cachots réussissait à déprimer une classe complète. En fait seuls les serpentards appréciaient le lundi ;quoique Malefoy - Juniors n'était pas si avantagé que ça pendant les cours de Malefoy - père. Je crois même qu'il l'obligeait à une plus grande précision que les autres élèves et qu'il restait bien plus sévère avec lui qu'avec Harry ou n'importe quel griffondor. Il n'acceptait aucune erreur, nous faisaient travailler dur et se montrait assez imaginatif en matière de punitions douloureuses. Certes, je ne me situais pas dans les dernières à en pâtir mais c'était ce pauvre Ron qui en subissait le plus._

_L'heure tant redoutée arriva et nous nous tenions tous en rang devant la porte du cachot de Rogue. Anouchka et Luna ne comprenaient pas encore la raison de nos visages déprimés et inquiets. La porte s'ouvrit, une odeur familière et nauséabonde s'engouffra dans nos voies nasales tristement habituées._

_« Mais depuis combien de temps la salle n'a pas connue d'aération ! s'étouffa Luna._

_- Sans nul doute depuis le dernier et unique shampooing de Rogue ! soufflais-je à moitié en apnée »_

_Nous nous assîmes en silence. La pièce se trouvait, comme toujours, plongée dans une pénombre écrasante. Les armoires de gauches , remplies de bocaux aux contenus très douteux étaient ouvertes. Rogue prit la parole avant toute chose :_

_« Je vois que nos retardataires de trois mois et demi sont arrivées et vous m'en trouvez ravit. Dit-il doucereusement. Espérons simplement que votre niveau sera moins lamentable que celui de vos petits camarades griffondors._

_- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Anouchka._

_- Est-ce convenable, une telle insolence quand on est nouvelle ? demanda t- il lentement._

_- Je ne fais que répondre à vos questions, professeur. Et c'est la base d'un dialogue, je crois, insista t- elle sans baisser le regard._

_- Mademoiselle Revlors, si vous n'êtes pas à votre place, dans **ce** cours, veuillez sortir immédiatement ! s'époumona t- il. »_

_A la surprise générale, elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires et partit. On avait tous le souffle coupé ;oser provoquer Rogue ainsi était vraiment inconscient, voire suicidaire ! Elle venait de signer son propre arrêt de mort. Le professeur, serrant les dents devant cet affront, articula distinctement._

_« J'enlève 60 points à Griffondor. Prenez une feuille, les cours pratiques sont annulés. Devoir de deux heures coefficient 4. Moins 20 points à chaque mot audible. »_

_Ces deux heures furent un véritable désastre et je laissais une copie trop blanche n'ayant pas révisé du week end. A la sonnerie, nous franchîmes la porte du cachot comme si nous sortions d'un enterrement. En tout cas ça l'était maintenant pour nos bulletins. Et même si, par chance, un des griffondors obtenait la moyenne, il perdrait des points pour cause de mauvaise conduite ou de mauvaise écriture... Seuls les élèves de sa maison avaient presque toujours la moyenne..._

_Le reste de la journée ne fut pas plus brillant. Mme Chourave nous aspergea d'une brume malodorante et très tenace pour nous protéger des piqûres d'Orphaxes(mortel dans 90 des cas comme nous le rappela gentiment Hermione). Rusard nous fit nettoyer le couloir de l'aile droite à la main prétextant notre culpabilité pour les bombabouses explosées. Trelawney me prédit une mort atroce(comme à chaque nouvelle Lune) mais inhabituel, elle inclut aussi Anouchka dans ses visions funestes. Pour couronner le tout, le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal allait débuter. Les tons sombres de la salle faisaient ressortir la blondeur délavée des longs cheveux de Malefoy. Nous étions tous assis en silence attendant de savoir ce qu'il nous réservait. Les serpentards s'amusaient à leur passe-temps favoris ; c'est-à-dire à nous provoquer le plus lâchement possible. Restait Drago, assit impassiblement au premier rang seul, comme l'y avait assigné son père dès le premier cours. Ce cours restait le seul où il n'osait pas provoquer ouvertement les « sang de bourbe » et les minables car cela lui aurait valut des problèmes considérables. Qui ignorait que Malefoy - père était étroitement mêlé aux histoires de mangemorts ? Ce qui signifiait qu'il était une personne habile, manipulatrice, dénué de sentiments et sans aucun scrupule ; l'exemple même du Serpentard dans son apogée. Il prit le temps de nous observer un à un, habitude agaçante qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la rentrée. Son regard se posa bien entendu longuement sur Luna et Anouchka._

_« Nos... très attendues nouvelles élèves sont là. Votre impertinence a déjà fait le tour de Poudlard, Mlle Revlors. Vous devez être très sûre de vous... ou très imprudente, articula avec soin Malefoy. »_

_Elle ne répondit pas, gardant fixement le regard baissé. Curieusement, il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de nous toiser avec dédain. Sa position de supériorité lui avait donné une fâcheuse tendance à profiter de la situation. Il ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant l'impact de ses paroles. Cependant Crabe et Goyle n'arrivèrent plus à retenir leur fou rire. Leurs gloussements étaient gras et tonitruants. Ils s'ébrouaient dans tous les sens au rythme saccadé de leurs bruyantes respirations. Leurs cheveux ternes avaient beau leur recouvrir le visage, ils n'en ressemblaient pas moins à des buffles. Malefoy, agacé par cette pollution sonore fit claquer sa baguette contre son bureau. Ils cessèrent immédiatement en bafouillant des excuses. Il sourit comme si de rien n'était. Le calme revenu, il reprit la parole :_

_« Aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons sur l'Aréazphore et le Bouroval. N'est-ce pas des noms poétiques ? Le premier entraîne une mort lente et douloureuse en durcissant le sang, il lui faut une petite heure approximativement. Le second est un champs de force qui puise toute sa puissance dans l'énergie vitale de son lanceur. Il faut donc ne pas abuser de son utilisation car il est à double tranchants. Bien, formez les deux groupes habituels, je passe vous expliquer. »_

_Les « deux groupes habituels » en question étaient un mélange des deux maisons afin de permettre aux serpentards de s'exercer sur nous. Il prenait un malin plaisir à regrouper deux ennemis ensemble ; quoique ce n'était pas vraiment difficile puisque les relations entre griffondor et serpentard se révélaient presque toujours tendues. Ma charmante partenaire n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson. Je n'avais encore réussi une seule fois à créer un soupçon de mouvement dans sa coiffure au carré inchangée depuis son entrée à Poudlard...à croire que sa mère l'avait mise au monde ainsi ! Elle pouvait bien jouer les caïds, je restais persuadée qu'elle prenait les études très au sérieux et qu'elle passait pas mal de son temps le nez dans ses cours. Ron n'avait pas beaucoup de chance non plus :il était face à Drago qui lui vouait un mépris total. Pire les niveaux n'étaient pas équilibrés, Ron avait besoin de plus de temps pour assimiler les formules associées aux gestes. N'étant pas très à l'aise, cela devenait une véritable épreuve, malheureusement rarement concluante car Drago ne lui laissait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Lorsque la confrontation débutait, ils paraissaient en duels tant leur haine devenait palpable et leur concentration intense. Les autres groupes s'arrêtaient généralement pour former un cercle étroit autour d'eux dans un silence pesant. Au dénouement, c'était l'effervescence qui durait jusqu'au dîner._

_Aujourd'hui, Harry semblait fatigué. Il fut incapable d'éviter l'Experlliamus de Flint pourtant très mal lancé. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous en soucier car Malefoy arriva pour nous expliquer la technique du Bouroval. Ce maléfice était complexe, il nécessitait une parfaite concordance entre la voix et les gestes tantôt spiralés, tantôt saccadés. Après nous avoir montré des démonstrations, il nous appris à résorber le bouclier avant l'absorption totale de notre énergie. Mais on ne risquait pas grand chose étant donné le faible taux de réussite lors des premiers essais. J'essayais de dire distinctement « Onen tiù maura estében lio », je dû m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de le prononcer correctement et en rythme. Le plus dur restait à faire :enchaîner une courbe parfaite de sa baguette, un triangle vaguement équilatéral, trois tours dans le sens inverse du mouvement du Soleil et une ouverture lancée vers l'avant. Rien n'y fit, j'avais beau secouer ma baguette dans tous les sens inimaginables, elle ne réagissait pas. Soudain un froid me glaça les os et une force me cloua contre terre. Je n'étais pas la seule ;en fait seul Drago restait bien campé sur ses pieds. Nous étions tous entourés par une sorte de toile transparente, visible grâce à ses éclats d'or qui scintillaient de mille feux. Elle semblait avoir la consistance d'une légère brume lorsqu'elle nous frôlait et sa fraîcheur délicate rappelait celle de l'orchidée. Cette voûte dorée formée par le sortilège paraissait avoir été tissé à l'aide de filaments d'or fin. Il en émanait une pureté semblable à celle des licornes. Les éclats s'intensifiaient progressivement, si bien qu'il nous fut bientôt impossible de les regarder sans ciller._

_« Résorbe-le, il est trop grand ! hurla alors Malefoy à moitié accroupi. »_

_Son fils acquiesça et articula : « Absorbus ! »._

_Un souffle balaya la pièce, entraînant le Bouroval et heurta de plein fouet son lanceur. Il vacilla, mais ne tomba pas immédiatement. Il avança, de trois pénible pas avant de s'écrouler sur son père, inconscient. Sans prononcer un seul mot, je me ruais vers lui. Malefoy, impassible, se releva et le repoussa sur Crabe pour qu'il l'amène à l'infirmerie. L'acolyte s'exécuta : il attrapa la taille de Drago et le hissa sans grande peine sur son épaule, le tenant comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Goyle les précéda pour ouvrir les portes ;je fus d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il trouve cette idée par lui-même. Malefoy, nullement inquiet me regarda très amusé par ma réaction mais il dit simplement : « Le cours est terminé. »_

_Je sortais de ce cours métamorphosée en une véritable boule de nerfs et j'explosais sur le premier qui vînt, c'est-à-dire Stan l'un des batteur de notre équipe et élève de cinquième année. C'est alors que je vis une silhouette chancelante à l'autre bout du couloir. La reconnaissant, je laissais Stan en plan pour accourir vers elle. Lorsque je me trouvai près d'Harry, les yeux larmoyants, ma colère disparut en une fraction de seconde pour laisser place à une tristesse gênée. Il murmura un nom, « Sirius ». Je tressaillais, sa mort brutale il y a quelques mois auparavant nous avait tous choqué. Je le connaissais bien et, tout comme Ron et Hermione, j'en étais particulièrement attristée. Harry n'avais jamais craqué devant nous, chose inquiétante mais nous n'arrivions pas encore à entamer le sujet ensemble, trop délicat. Enfin je le voyais pleurer. Je tentais plus ou moins de le consoler, en cherchant désespérément quoi lui dire. Mais je compris que c'était peine perdue car il n'y avait rien à dire. La seule chose à faire était de rester avec lui pour qu'il ne se sente plus jamais seul. Je devinais que ce bouleversement brutal lui provoquait des douleurs aiguës à sa cicatrice, comme à chaque fois qu'une émotion le submergeait trop vite. Il plaqua une de ses mains contre son front en sueur et se laissa glisser sur le côté, posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Il pleurait à présent sans bruit, laissant couler toute sa tristesse et toute son incompréhension. Je pris sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne et caressais ses cheveux sombres d'un geste maternel. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment encore. Petit à petit ses sanglots cessèrent et ses larmes séchèrent. Il se redressa lentement sur ses pieds, referma ses yeux pour se donner du courage et se mit debout. Il m'aida à me relever en me souriant faiblement._

_« Merci d'être restée, j'en avais besoin je crois... murmura t- il._

_- C'est tout à fait normal et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, répondis-je. Et puis tu es là depuis le début sans jamais m'avoir tourné le dos, même lorsque j'ai commencé à fréquenter amicalement des serpentards. »_

_Sa bonne humeur semblait revenir. Il était l'heure de souper, nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la Grande Salle. L'immense pièce abritait l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs, dans un chaos sonore quasi habituel. Ron et Hermione s'agitaient en faisant des grands signes à notre encontre pour nous inviter à les rejoindre. Je jetai discrètement un regard vers la table des serpentards, hésitant à rejoindre la mienne. N'apercevant aucun blond vêtu de vert, je décidai d'aller aux nouvelles par le biais d'Alyssa. Je m'incrustais donc à leur table, entre ma meilleure amie et le colosse capitaine de quidditch ; Marcus Flint (un géant de pierre à la cervelle d'oisillon à peine né, selon ma propre analyse bien-sûr). Personne ne fit vraiment attention à moi, car j'avais pris l'habitude de m'installer avec eux quand je le souhaitais depuis mon amitié avec Alyssa. Patsy et ses deux amies, aussi rachitiques mes unes que les autres, me transperçaient de leurs petits yeux hargneux (voire bigleux) à chaque fois, prêtes à mordre. Drago n'étant pas contre, elles ne pouvaient que se taire ; c'était lui qui menait la danse dans sa maison et chacun savait très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'opposer au Prince Serpentard. Mais ce soir, Il était absent._

_« Alors, c'est juste à cause d'un Bouroval qu'il est maintenant complètement à plat ? demanda ironiquement Alyssa._

_- Ouais, bon résumé de la situation, concédais-je._

_- Et tu te fais du soucis pour notre sale gosse ? continua t- elle, un large sourire mi - moqueur aux lèvres. Il paraît que tu étais dans tous tes états tout à l'heure..._

_- Faut pas exagérer, voyons, modulais-je. Tu aurais vu le spectacle et lorsqu'il est tombé !_

_- Moui... peut-être... allez on ferait mieux de manger. »_

_On dîna tranquillement et notre sujet de conversation dériva sur des choses assez futiles mais bien plus amusants ! (la masse de magicpowergel-duréehilimitée-toutypedecheveux qu'utilisait Thomas Telrane, un poursuiveur, pour sa broussaille de cheveux noir collé au centimètre près à son crâne ; le fonctionnement des scroutts à pétards ; ou encore la pose des cravates...). La soirée passa agréablement mais bientôt il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Je la quittai et, sur le chemin du retour, je perçu trois voix. Je compris quelques bribes de leur conversation :_

_« Vraiment t'es trop... et ... oh là la ... couina le premier._

_- Grave ! C'est trop vrai ! ajouta le second d'un ton admiratif._

_- La ferme, je le sais, trancha sèchement le dernier. De toute manière les nouvelles seront à moi... »_

_Je n'entendis pas le reste, ne voulant, en vérité pas le connaître. Je n'avais même eus besoin de les voir pour savoir qui parlaient. Drago, Crabe et Goyle étaient vraiment des tares humaines ! Quelle honte pour la société... Je pressais le pas, me hâtant de rejoindre mon dortoir._

_Le lendemain, j'étais d'humeur massacrante et j'évitais catégoriquement Drago. Quelques jours passèrent sans aucune rencontre malencontreuse. Les entraînements de quidditch avaient lieu trois fois par semaine mais en ce jeudi soir nous avions volé plus longtemps car un match Griffondor - Serpentard se préparait. Je venais de sortir du vestiaire la dernière lorsque Drago m'intercepta._

_« Tu compte m'éviter pendant combien de temps encore ?_

_- Lâche-moi, je suis fatiguée, ok ? Bonne nuit, concluais-je. »_

_J'amorçais un pas, mais il ne semblait pas disposer à me laisser filer aussi facilement. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Rien, mis à part que tu ne m'ajouteras pas à ta liste de filles personnelles, répliquais-je sèchement. D'ailleurs tu ne devais pas aller vagabonder autour d'Anouchka et Luna ?_

_- D'accord, tu as entendu la conversation, c'est ça ? Mais tu ne crois pas que je laisserai tomber si mes sentiments n'étaient pas fondés ? me demanda t- il._

_- Parce que tu es trop fier, par exemple, répondis-je_

_- Oui, mais contrairement aux rumeurs je sais aimer, affirma t- il. »_

_Pourquoi savait-il donc toujours ce qu'il fallait dire, comment et à quel moment ? _

_Obéissant à une petite voix intérieure, je le contournais en commençant à partir. Comme il voulut me retenir, je le repoussais avec force. Je perdis tout à coup mon sang froid et me mis à crier :_

_« Mais dégage, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de toi ! »_

_Pour m'empêcher de partir, il m'agrippa le poignet fermement et me tira avec brusquerie en arrière. Il venait de crier lui aussi ;pour la première fois. Jamais il ne perdait son légendaire self-control, alors un Malefoy en colère était un terrain inconnu qui ne présageait rien de bon. J'avais été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin ;mais plus question de faire marche arrière. J'étais comme tétanisée, incapable de réagir. Il me poussa contre le mur, ne me laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, me bloqua et m'encadra de ses bras. Sans rien ajouter, il défit le noeud retenant ma cape qui glissa de mes épaules. Un frisson me parcourut lorsque je sentis le contact froid et dur de la roche sombre. Drago ne desserra pas son étreinte, au contraire. Il fit ensuite glisser, lentement, une bretelle de mon débardeur. Je ne lâchais pas des yeux ses mains blanches et fines. Il s'amusa à laisser remonter sa main droite de ma jambe jusqu'à mes cheveux, tout en passant son autre main autour de mes hanches. Son visage avait changé d'expression, il possédait cet air de prédateur que je connaissais bien aux serpentards. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et comment l'obtenir. D'ailleurs, il avait sans doute raison quand il se pavanait en affirmant « Un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il désire ». Il me caressais du bout de ses doigts, n'allant jamais trop loin, et pourtant je sentais ma conviction faiblir. Je tentais alors de me défaire de cette emprise et le suppliais. Je tremblais, il me questionna : « Tu as peur ? ». Encore cette question, toujours cette incessante question. Elle revenait alors que je me trouvais incapable de répondre. Page blanche , réponse inconnue. Impossibilité d'y penser, d'en parler, d'y répondre. _

_Il soupira, laissant tomber sa tête en avant, se tenant toujours au mur. Ce visage si beau, ces lèvres si bien dessinées, ces yeux d'ange. Et ce regard si... bleu. Comment les Malefoy avaient-ils pu concevoir un démon si parfait ? Il recula, ramassa ma cape et ma la remit sur mes épaules d'un geste._

_« Je te raccompagne, tu veux ? proposa t- il un peu mal à l'aise »._

_Nous avancions en silence. Arrivés à l'angle me séparant de la Salle Commune Griffondor, je lâchais finalement « je t'aime ». C'était dit. Deux simples mots qui signifiaient, pour moi, tout. Drago s'immobilisa, ahurit. Je gardais la tête vers le bas, priant pour ne pas rougir. Bien qu'encore légèrement désappointé, il retrouva rapidemment son assurance. Il resta muet mais me sourit avec affection. Il déposa un furtif baiser au coin de mes lèvres et s'en alla, comme toujours._

* * *

_Review auxquelles je répondrai la prochaine fois, promis sur la tête du blondinet serpentard!_


	3. Chapter 3: Premier match

_**Disclaimer: **Un jour, je SERAIS JK Rowling, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite: rien n'est à moi!_

_Petit commentaire de la part de l'auteur, ceci retranscrit version Sweetie: IL NEIGE PAAAAS! C'est horrible! quelle abomination! A la place de cela il y a un soleil radieux! TRAHISON! Niark, niark, crève, saleté de temps!_

_Re des tonnes de bisous aux gentilles filles qui m'envoient des jolies reviews! Que serais-je sans vous? Réponse de Sweetie: que dalle. Réplique de l'auteur: euh... une auteur moins lue._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 3 : Premier match :**_

_Le bas du ventre me tiraillait ; c'était le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Angélina étant partie, Harry était tout simplement devenu le nouveau capitaine. Notre équipe s'était chamboulée et cela donnait maintenant : Ginny, Luna, Haru les poursuiveurs, Ron et Stan les batteurs, moi la gardienne et Harry l'attrapeur. Haru, Luna et Stan étaient les nouvelles recrues. Au début de sa dernière année, Haru, les cheveux gris métal et les yeux argenté possédait un calme et un sérieux étonnant ; sa popularité n'était plus à faire. Stan, garçon banal de cinquième année aux réactions parfois enfantines que je ne fréquentai pas en dehors du Quidditch. _

_J'allais au vestiaire et enfilais une robe pourpre portant les inscriptions de nos noms écrits à l'aide de fils d'or. Luna et Ginny arrivèrent en même temps, leur teint aussi livide que le mien. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite les garçons qui nous attendaient déjà sur « Le plongeoir » qui dominait la foule enthousiaste. Nous comprenant peu sûres de nous, Harry prit la parole :_

_« Bon on est au complet. Il va falloir prouver une fois de plus que l'on surpasse les Serpentards, mais cela va être chose facile car on s'est tous entraînés dur pour ce match._

_- On en est capable ! s'exclama Ginny rassurée par ces paroles._

_- Notre premier match sera ébouriffant ! continua Ron._

_- Ainsi que notre score ! assura Luna._

_- Il n'y a plus qu'à descendre sur le terrain, cher capitaine, concluais-je souriante. »_

_Nous devions exécuter un tour de terrain les uns à la suite des autres, puis redescendre jusqu'à Mme Bibine afin de serrer la main de nos adversaires. Lorsque je m'élançais, le trac resta cloué au sol. La sensation de bien être réapparut et j'avalais une goulée d'air frais avec plaisir. Nous nous suivions, maniant habilement nos balais. Nous piquâmes en même temps vers le sol et atterîmes parfaitement synchronisés face à notre arbitre, aussi admirative que le public. Je serrais, comme les autres la mains aux joueurs adverses, le dernier étant l'attrapeur. Il me glissa :_

_« Vous allez dérouler un ballet ou jouer au Quidditch ? »_

_J'allais répliquer quelque chose mais le coup de sifflet nous avertit du départ du jeu. Il lâcha simplement :_

_« Prête à te faire humilier ma chérie ? »_

_Nous nous envolâmes rapidemment, tout venait de commencer. Je regagnais mes buts constitués de trois anneaux cerclés de rouge à une vingtaine de mètres de la terre ferme. Mme Bibine ouvrit une vieille malle rapiécée où quatre balles se débattaient pour se défaire des sangles de cuirs retenant chacune. Elle les défit et toutes prirent leurs envols avec fracas. Le jeu débuta alors réellement. Les six poursuiveurs jouaient avec une étonnante virtuosité, empêchant à chacun des camps de s'approcher des buts adverses. Les deux attrapeurs tournaient inlassablement autour du terrain, scrutant minutieusement les airs à la recherche du moindre scintillement. Aucun point n'avait encore été marqué et nos deux équipes semblaient de niveau égal. Le jeu tourna à notre avantage quand Ginny gagna notre premier dizaine de points, rapidemment imitée par Luna et Haru. Les Serpentards, un peu lourds sur leurs balais ne parvenaient plus à récupérer le Souaffle et à bloquer les tirs._

_« 50 points en faveur de Griffondor ! s'écria Colin Crivey dans son rôle de commentateur parfois légèrement subjectif... »_

_Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer et le souffle d'hiver me gelait les doigts accrochés à mon nimbus 2005. Ron maîtrisait les cognards et Stan n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Il volait assez près de moi alors j'entamais la conversation pour passer le temps._

_« Tu es bien sérieux, souris on mène la partie et... débutais-je rassurante. »_

_Je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Les cognards fonçaient sur moi, accompagnés d'un sifflement aigu produit par la vitesse. Stan s'élança pour les intercepter._

_« J'aime pas qu'on me parle... marmonna t- il en renvoyant le premier... quand je me concentre ! finit-il en frappant le second._

_- Oh, ça va ! Désolée, répondis-je agacée._

_- Et 10 points de plus pour GRIFFONDOR ! s'égosilla Colin. Faudrait voir à se remuer chez les Serpentards ! »_

_Haru venait de marquer le soixantième point, Luna, Ginny et Ron l'encerclaient, euphoriques. Nous les dominions largement, la victoire ne dépendait plus que d'Harry._

_« Tu vois que j'avais raison, ya pas de quoi s'inquiéter... repris - je à l'adresse de Stan »_

_De nouveau, les cognards arrivaient à une vitesse prodigieuse. Stan eût davantage de mal à les dévier de leur trajectoire. La règle stipulait que les cognards ne pouvaient s'attaquer au gardien que s'il détenait entre ses mains le Souaffle. Or ceux-ci semblaient ignorer l'article 19._

_« Mais c'est pas vrai ! rugit Stan. Pourquoi ils s'acharnent sur toi ?_

_- ...Je sais pas... me contentais-je de répondre, inquiète de cette situation. »_

_Il n'eût pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'un des cognards vola vers nous. Il le renvoya avec effort et perdit de l'altitude. Je me retournais, entendant soudain un souffle se rapprocher. Le second cognard allait me percuter lorsque Stan le frappa en me poussant sur le côté pour avoir plus de place. A bout de souffle, il se plaignit :_

_« J'en peux plus, faut qu'ça s'arrête..._

_- Stan ! hurlais-je en pointant ma main derrière lui. »_

_C'était trop tard, la boule noire l'avait atteint de plein fouet à la tête, l'assommant. Je vis un filin de sang s'écouler de sa tempe avant qu'il ne chute. Je criais de nouveau et, sentant une sueur froide glisser le long de mon dos, je lançai désespérément mon balais à pleine vitesse pour le rattraper. Mais Luna, s'apercevant la première de la situation et se trouvant la plus proche de lui, lâcha le Souaffle. Elle fonça sur le batteur inanimé dans un plongeon vertical. Elle se coucha sur le manche de son balais et tendit une main pour tenter d'agripper son poignet. Elle attrapa la manche, saisit sa taille de son autre main, ne se retenant plus au manche. Sa descente lui fit perdre beaucoup d'altitude et il lui était impossible de redresser son Nimbus 2005. L'impact semblait inévitable ; ils atterrirent très violemment contre le sol gelé du terrain. Mme Bibine siffla l'arrêt momentané du jeu quand je posais pied à terre bien plus doucement. Ils étaient étendus sans la moindre réaction à côté du balais écrasé. Je paniquais, ils paraissaient gravement blessés. Pourquoi ces maudits cognards venaient-ils de s'acharner sur nous ? Et surtout... quelle était leur cible véritable ? Pas Harry, pour une fois._

_Tous les joueurs descendirent, ainsi que nos supporters, les professeurs et mon oncle. Mais ne voulant pas attendre, je jetai un sort de lévitation afin de les transporter au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Je courais à en perdre haleine, leurs corps reliés à ma baguette par le lien magique. Mme Pomfresh avait apparemment été mise au courant car deux lits se tenaient prêt à mon arrivée. Seuls les membres de notre équipe eurent l'autorisation de voir les blessés après qu'elle les ai soignés. Elle nous rassura, ils allaient bien. Sa potion avait effacé toute trace physique de leur chute et du cognard. Nos coéquipiers se réveillèrent bien entourés, mais l'esprit encore quelque peu embrumé. On put les avertir de notre victoire ; Harry avait attrapé le Vif d'Or une seconde avant le coup de sifflet final. Tout se terminait donc pour le mieux. _

_« Je te préviens Lynda, garde du corps c'est pas mon truc. Alors la prochaine fois débrouille toi sans moi... bougonna Stan avec une mimique renfrognée. »_

_Au moins, il n'avait pas changé... Nous fûmes mis dehors pour les laisser se reposer. Un groupe de Serpentards, dont nos adversaires discutaient bruyamment._

_« De toute façon Potter a triché. Il s'est précipité sur le Vif d'Or juste au moment où l'autre tombait. C'était prémédité ! affirma Flint, mauvais joueur._

_- On va pouvoir le savoir, intervînt Drago, la gardienne va nous dire si ses plongeurs se sont remis de la danse... »_

_Des éclats de rire fusèrent. La peur que j'avais accumulée jusque là se transforma en une brûlante colère que je retournai contre eux. Je m'approchai du blond et le gifflai aussi fort que je pus avant d'articuler :_

_« Faudra t'y résoudre Malefoy, tu n'auras jamais tous les droits. Ne t'avises plus de te moquer de mes amis en ma présence, je te jure que tu le regretterais. Pense à la fouine, tu pourrais regoûter au plaisir de ses sauts bondissants. »_

_Je tournais les talons, furieuse. Je ne prêtais même pas attention à la courte discussion qui se tenait en face de moi._

_« Cela commence, j'en ai bien peur Minerva. disait Dumbledor._

_- Effectivement, ce n'est que le premier incident qui va déclencher les autres._

_- L'avenir s'annonce bien plus chaotique que tout ce que nous avons connu. Mais la question reste, sauront-ils faire face ? »_

_J'aurai dû tendre l'oreille et écouter, mais objectivement, qu'aurais-je compris ? Sans doute rien, alors est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?_

* * *

_DES REVIEWS, en veux-tu en voilà!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAMER:** rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling! Vous le saviez déjà? Eh bah tant pis je le répète quand même, na!_

_**Petite note de l'auteur: **voilà le quatrième chapitre, qui est le plus long car il se passe pas mal de chose. Les romances ( un peu cahotiques, je vous l'accorde) entre lynda et Drago laissent place à de l'aventure pour pimenter un peu cette soirée annoncée.De plus, vous allez apprendre quelques détails sur notre Luna... je ne vous en dis pas plus !_

_Un bisoux particulier à Doc Gribouille Lulu et bien-sûr Sam88 ! Merci pour vos encouragements !_

_Au fait, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon Noël et j'espère que vous avez été gaté ! _

_Maintenant, place à la lecture !_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 4 : Une soirée parsemée d'imprévus :**_

_En cette fin de journée de 24 décembre 2005, l'effervescence était à son comble. Les nombreux élèves restés à Poudlard (comme moi) durant les fêtes se préparaient pour La Grande Soirée de Noël. De plus, la rumeur que Dumbledor aurait invité à jouer le célèbre groupe de rock « Eternal Fight » s'était répandue à une vitesse folle dans tous les couloirs du château. J'espérais, ainsi que l'ensemble de la gante féminine que cette nouvelle fut vrai. Dans la chambre, Anouchka, Luna, Hermione et moi, nous nous préparions lentement, ne sachant pas encore comment nous vêtir. Hermione regardait avec perplexité ses deux unique robes et Luna se trouvait toujours assise face à son imposante garde robe, indécise. Anouchka venait d'opter pour une longue robe de velours noir, très élégante tandis que j'hésitais à faire enrager mon cavalier(en locurance Drago)en portant une robe écarlate. Finalement j'optais pour une robe de forme plus simple et de couleur beige - crème car avec l'autre je risquais de blesser la fierté de mon cavalier(oh combien importante !). Mais je gardais toujours mon pendentif rouge et ma bague d'ambre puisque je ne les ôtais jamais. J'étais prête et je pris Luna par le bras pour l'arracher de devant son miroir. Nous descendîmes les grands escaliers à l'encontre de nos cavaliers. Le mien attendait tranquillement en compagnie de Maël, un serpentard avec qui il entretenait la rare relation d'amitié. Il faisait partie des personnes ayant gagnés très rapidemment son estime (selon moi la liste se résumait actuellement à trois noms :Alyssa, moi et Maël). D'ailleurs Drago décrétait souvent qu'ils étaient tous deux « les uniques serpentards ayant reçus dans leurs gènes l'alliance de la beauté parfaite et de l'intelligence », avec sa modestie habituelle bien entendu... Luna alla rejoindre un garçon de pouffsouffle prénommé Bastien tandis que je me dirigeais vers les deux « merveilles »serpentardiennes. Maël me fit la bise, adressa un sourire complice à Drago puis partit rejoindre Alyssa dans la Grande Salle. Mon cavalier commença en parfait gentleman :_

_« Tu es encore plus ravissante ce soir._

_- Si je ne l'étais pas, serais-tu quand même mon cavalier ?_

_- ...la question ne se pose pas puisque ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'apprécie aussi les filles qui ont une tête._

_- Oui, bien-sûr ! ironisais-je. On ne peut pas en attendre moins d'un des deux êtres exceptionnels..._

_- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mais j'étais sincère, sauf que j'oubliais une petite chose :il faut aussi aimer les filles qui ont un caractère parfois difficile pour être avec toi, ma belle. »_

_Il arbora un sourire triomphant avec un petit haussement de sourcil qui lui était caractéristique. Il m'entraîna vers la Grande Salle en me glissant : « Et 1 point pour Serpentard ». On entra dans la pièce principale du château que je reconnue à peine. Toutes les tables avaient disparu, les bancs se tenaient contre les murs, une grande estrade remplaçait la place habituelle des professeurs et l'espace restant était investit par les danseurs. Des halos de lumières diverses et de couleurs étonnantes se mouvaient avec vivacité. Quatre jeunes hommes finlandais s'égosillaient dans leurs micros, excepté le batteur qui restait concentré sur ses rythmes endiablés. Le groupe était donc bien venu, pour la première fois je les voyais en chair et en os ! Je faillis sauter au cou de Drago tant je pressentais que cette soirée allait être inoubliable._

_La musique m'emplissait entièrement et les notes s'imprégnaient en moi. Les rythmes guidaient mes pas et je dansais à présent comme si j'avais pratiqué toute ma vie. Là était la vraie magie de ce groupe :leurs morceaux émettaient des radiations qui faisaient bouger notre corps au rythme de la musique. De cette manière chacun pouvait danser sans avoir peur de se ridiculiser, même les personnes timides et maladroites. J'éclatais de rire en voyant Patsy se déhancher et entamer une chorégraphie aventureuse face à Haru. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, sans doute peu convaincu par cette démonstration... Yann et Kamui, les deux chanteurs entamèrent un duo de leurs voix sensuelles et les guitares électromagics se radoucirent, laissant Thomas et Sarky les manier plus paisiblement. Les couples se resserrèrent et je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Drago en espérant naïvement que tout irait toujours aussi bien. Lorsque la musique repartit sur un tempo presto, j'aperçut encore Haru assit seul sur son banc. Son regard dans le vague et sa douce mélancolie presque imperceptible me décida à abandonner mon cavalier un petit moment. Il me demanda avec méfiance où j'allais. La musique étant trop forte, je me contentais de lui sourire, contente de déceler une lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux et sa voix. Je l'embrassais et le laissais. Luna se dirigeait aussi vers lui ;apparemment, nous avions eu la même idée. Nous nous rejoignîmes et je lui adressai un clin d'œil. On s'assit de façon à l'entourer. Il releva la tête, surprit de nous voir près de lui._

_« Tu nous accordes deux ou trois danses ? demandais-je malicieuse._

_- ...pourquoi pas... répondit-il un peu désorienté »._

_Nous le prîmes par les épaules et l'entrainâmes au premier rang afin de mieux voir le groupe. Nous nous lâchions complètement, insensibles aux regards fixés sur nous. L'essentiel était de s'amuser et nous nous y appliquions rigoureusement. Même le groupe Maël - Alyssa - Drago semblait en proie à un fou rire devant nos pitreries. Soudain je vis un garçon courir et s'approcher de la magicsono sans le reconnaître. La lumière était faible, les halos puissants bougeaient de manière irrégulière et incessante. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Et même grâce à son allure et à ses cheveux, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver qui il était. Intriguée, je lâchais Haru et Luna pour m'approcher de ce garçon mystérieux, sans avoir de vraies raisons. Plus j'avançais et plus je voulais voir son visage. Pourtant quelque chose me paraissait familier, sans que je puisse savoir quoi exactement. Finalement il se retourna. Je m'apprêtais à découvrir son visage sortant de l'ombre quand je sentis un trou noir m'aspirer et ma vision s'éteindre brusquement. Mon énergie vitale semblait s'échapper et je ne voyais rien d'autre que mon corps tomber. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil dépourvu de rêves, je portais une main à mon pendentif, anormalement brûlant. Une descente sans but commença alors, immobilisée dans le temps. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière ne filtraient ;rien que du vide et cette sensation de vertige omniprésente. En réalité, je n'étais même plus sûre que je tombais. Il faisait froid, si froid. Des frissons me parcouraient, provoquant d'involontaires tremblements. Que c'était - il passé ? Cette chute libre avait-elle une fin ou étais-je condamnée à tomber durant l'éternité ? J'allais abandonner toute résistance contre le sommeil qui me gagnait peu à peu, lorsque je distinguai une sorte d'ectoplasme au dessous de moi. Cela flottait à quelques centimètres d'un sol en bois. Le sol ! Je l'avais atteint ! Et entière. Dans la nuit qui m'entourait, seul la forme blanchâtre émanait une lumière pure. Elle se trouvait encore trop éloignée pour que je puisse l'identifier, mais elle s'avança. Lentement, je finit par reconnaître deux bébés, jouant l'un avec l'autre. Une tâche rouge les recouvra soudain et le tout disparut. Une voix dure et glaciale résonna dans ma tête, paraissant pour le moins hostile._

_« Je suppose que tu n'as aucun souvenir de moi, Araïs. commença une la voix, tremblant d'une fureur mal contenue et me tétanisant. C'est pas grave, je t'aiderais à recouvrir l'ensemble de ta mémoire. »_

_Il se tut un instant, le temps de se calmer et reprit plus tranquillement :_

_« Tu ne peux pas me voir car je n'ai, ici, que ma forme psychique. Appel moi Ellian et sache simplement que tout à rapport à la mégalithe blessé. »_

_Il partit d'un éclat de rire dénué de joie qui me glaça._

_« Tu vas vivre ton pire cauchemar Araïs, reprit-il, mais arriveras-tu à comprendre ? »_

_Je restais muette, pétrifiée de terreur. Il me susurra sur un ton plus inquiétant que jamais :_

_« Sais-tu ce qui se tient derrière cette porte ? »_

_Celle-ci venait d'apparaître face à moi._

_« ...non...murmurais d'un souffle à peine audible._

_- Mais bien-sûr que non !soupira t- il. Galanterie oblige, je te laisse partir devant ! »_

_La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et m'aspira dans un tourbillon brumeux. Mon atterrissage ne se fit, quand à lui, pas attendre. Mais il fut beaucoup plus violent que le premier. Je venais de m'écraser sur un sol froid, probablement de marbre. Curieusement, il ne me semblait pas tout à fait étranger, comme si j'avais déjà expérimenté une chute ici. Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité, tandis que je me relevais péniblement, encore sonnée par ma chute. Je massais ensuite mon poignet endolorit en tentant de gagner l'unique porte qui me paraissait reculer à chacun de mes pas. Lorsque je me tînt devant elle, ma main cherchant frénétiquement la poignée, une sensation de déjà vécu s'empara de moi. Nul doute que je m'étais retrouvée dans une situation similaire dans le passé...mais quand ? Cela me revînt brutalement :l'année dernière au Ministère de la Magie huitième sous-sol en compagnie d'Harry et des autres afin d'aller sauver Sirius. Tout s'était déroulé si vite...mais notre entêtement à foncer sans prévenir personne n'avaient eu pour résultat que de le mener à la mort ! Nous étions tous coupable d'avoir été aussi naïf. Et maintenant je ne parvenais plus à tourner cette maudite poignée qui nous avait menée au piège tissé par Voldemort. Etais-je revenue en arrière ? Pitié, je ne voulais aucunement revivre cette scène qui hantait suffisamment mes nuits. Pourtant, malgré mes peurs, je savais que ma main était en train de tourner la poignée, de la tirer vers moi et de la lâcher pour m'obliger à sortir. Un vaste couloir s'étendait à mes pieds, menant à d'innombrables portes peintes avec des coloris différentes. Au hasard, je voulus entrer dans la troisième à ma droite quand je perçu des voix s'échappant de la porte voisine, verte et serpenté d'or. J'inspirais profondément et la poussais avec anxiété. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber face à Luna, Harry, Ron et Drago, aussi hébétés que moi._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demandais-je._

_- J'espérais que tu nous le dise. débuta Drago. Tu as perdu connaissance et on s'est retrouvés ici._

_- Si tu n'en sais pas plus que nous...soupira Harry._

_- Et nous avons tous les quatre perdus nos baguettes...sans vouloir aggraver la situation. ajouta Luna._

_- C'est bon ! Maintenant on peut le dire qu'on est foutu ! coupa Ron, rouge et paniqué. »_

_Même si je ne possédais pas les réponses à nos questions, je me sentais soulagée de les avoir près de moi. Rester seule plus longtemps m'aurait rendue folle... Ron, partit dans sa lancée, s'enquit de plus belle :_

_« Non mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous ? vociféra t- il. Quand c'est pas Hagrid avec ses araignées, Harry avec ses détraqueurs ou Rogue avec ses potions, il faut que Mlle Lynda nous envoi...je sais pas où et..._

_- Ferme la Weasley, tes états d'âmes, on s'en fout. Et à l'avenir, fait attention quand tu parles d'elle. coupa sèchement et de manière radicale le serpentard, en se rapprochant de moi pour me prendre la taille. »_

_Toujours aussi protecteur et calme, le blond me fascinait encore maintenant, après six ans d'une vraie amitié et d'une relation dernièrement sulfureuse. Ron, le visage assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux me tournait ostensiblement le dos. Il était vexé et, de toute manière cela faisait un moment qu'il restait froid envers moi car il ne supportait pas mes relations avec notre maison ennemie. Apprécier une amie à un Malefoy revenait pour lui à pactiser avec le Diable ;c'était contre ses principes. Il avait eu énormément de mal à avaler que je puisse tomber amoureuse d'un être aussi méprisable et arrogant que lui(j'emploie des termes nettement adoucis...)._

_Je n'avais pas regardé ce qui nous entourait et je balayais donc du regard cette pièce surprenante. Nous ne nous trouvions pas dans une salle à proprement dîtes mais à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à une serre tropicale. Un rayonnement provenait du plafond, situé plusieurs mètres au-dessus de nous. Des immenses plantes s'y élançaient, sans pourtant réussir à l'atteindre. Une chaleur humide régnait et des ruisseaux troubles parcourraient les dédales de pierres, contournant les îlots végétaux. Sur trois d'entre eux reposaient des imposants serpents sculptés avec précision dans une argile voluptueuse et parfaitement lisse. Les reptiles, tels des dieux semblaient naître de la terre. Leur vivacité m'interloquait :chaque courbe de leurs corps élancés et musclés semblait presque imperceptiblement bouger, comme si ces statues respiraient réellement. Cependant, leurs yeux vert aux éclats dorés fixaient intensément droit devant eux ;leurs trois regards se recoupant sur la parcelle d'herbe verte où nous étions en train de nous asseoir. Quelques fleurs jaunes scintillantes parsemaient ce tapis végétal._

_« A votre avis, il est quelle heure ? demanda Harry._

_- Sais pas...après 23h en tout cas. répondit évasivement Luna._

_- Je ne voudrais pas paraître lourd mais je commence à être vraiment crevé moi ! se plaignit le rouquin._

_- Et ça doit dormir combien de temps par nuit un jeunot Weasily ? interrogea Drago d'un air faussement intéressé._

_- Oh, ça suffit vous deux. soupira Harry. »_

_Mais Ron n'avait pas tort, je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir moi aussi. La fatigue nerveuse et physique venait de me gagner en quelques secondes seulement, et je luttais à présent pour rester éveillée. Les autres s'étaient couchés près de moi, pris de fatigue. Ils ne parlaient plus mais je percevais encore leurs respirations mêlées, calmes et régulières. _

_Soudain je me réveillais en sursaut, suffocante. J'eut le réflexe de porter mes mains à mon cou afin d'ôter ce qui m'empêchait de respirer. Lorsque mon cœur consentit enfin à se calmer, je compris qu'il n'y avait rien. Et personne. De nouveau mon taux d'adrénaline monta en flèche ;il n'y avait plus personne ! Un craquement me fit retourner et je découvris mes quatre amis derrière moi, ligotés par de fines lianes autour d'un arbre centenaire. Le soulagement n'eut pas le temps de me gagner :un fracas se fit alors entendre et de l'argile sèche gicla dans tous les sens. Les serpents jaillirent de leurs enveloppes superficielles, nous laissant observer les couleurs éclatantes dispersées sur leurs corps de chair et de sang. Le plus imposant des reptiles, aux écailles striées d'or, secoua majestueusement sa tête afin de se débarrasser des minces couches de terre souillant encore le vert sombre de sa peau. Ses yeux de nacre s'arrêtèrent sur chacun de nous. Un cri rauque s'échappa de la gorge étouffée de Ron, provoquant l'inévitable assaut des reptiles. Si seulement j'avais été fourchelangue...seul Harry pouvait...mais oui, c'était la solution ! Le seul problème majeur à résoudre restait qu'il gisait à moitié suffoquant entravé de lianes. Déterminée à brûler les plantes malfaisantes grâce à ma baguette et à le réanimer, je m'élançais oubliant presque les serpents dangereux.. J'arrivai miraculeusement jusqu'à lui et le sortais tant bien que mal de l'emprise végétale en lui assenant quelques gifles pour qu'il reprenne connaissance. Ce qu'il fit, avant de chanceler sous le poids d'un monstre putride qui lui plaqua une sorte de vieille main décharnée sur sa bouche. Harry de débattait, balançant de violants coups de pieds contre la frêle mais puissante charogne grisâtre. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de leur combat, notre Survivant perdait de la force et de la conviction, laissant petit à petit la créature rapprocher le trou béant à la place de sa bouche pour lui insuffler son air porteur de mort. Un détraqueur dépourvu de cape, s'offrant à nos yeux révulsés sons sa forme originelle. J'en possédais maintenant la certitude car rien d'autre n'avait ce pouvoir hypnotique et fatal sur Harry. L'aider, je ne pouvait guère car le chef du groupe écailleux m'étreignait fermement, me laissant à peine respirer. Drago et Ron avaient été aussi saisis par l'étouffante caresse des deux reptiles restant, magnifiquement pourvus d'une crête dorée et d'un tranchant inquiétant. Celui de Drago le fixait intensément, ses yeux verts se reflétant dans les siens. Ron semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque seconde, mais il faisait preuve d'un calme et d'un sang froid que je ne lui aurait pas cru. Mes yeux revinrent sur Harry, gisant dans les bras visqueux du détraqueur, inconscient. Il s'approcha plus près de lui encore, afin de lui aspirer le dernier souffle de vie qui lui restait. Mais un claquement le stoppa net. Luna en profita pour se mouvoir avec précaution, bougeant chacun de ses membres d'une infinie lenteur. Elle n'était retenue que par une liane assez lâche, ce qui lui permettait de se rapprocher d'Harry à petit pas. Muette, j'observais la scène avec appréhension. Quand elle me regarda, je fis un léger signe de tête négatif et je formulais sur mes lèvres « non ». Loin de se rétracter, elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant et un furtif clin d'œil avant de reprendre son sérieux et de longer l'arbre. Aucun de nous ne pouvait parler. Ne quittant pas du regard mon amie, j'espérais qu'Ellian arrive et mette fin à ce supplice. Enfin je la vis prendre la main d'Harry sans que rien ne se passe ;le détraqueur semblait en transe depuis le bruit de toute à l'heure. Malheureusement il était le seul car mon serpent continuait à m'enlacer avec une tendresse certaine...presque amoureusement. Sensation étrange qu'une douleur puisse être commise par un être qui aime passionnément sa proie. Ce n'était nullement de la haine qui poussait à présent l'acte des reptiles mais sans doute de l'amour, une façon de broyer nos chair dans le but de ne faire plus qu'un avec nous. Quels que soient leurs sentiments, la fin était de toute manière la même._

_Luna tira sur le bras d'Harry d'un mouvement sec et rapide pour le dégager de l'étreinte de son ennemi. Tout en faisant, elle ne vit pas que sa liane était en train de se resserrer et qu'elle possédait deux impressionnants piquants, pareils à des crocs. La liane exerça une forte pression sur Luna qui fut secouer d'un spasme avant de tomber à genoux, lâchant Harry qui s'effondra sur le sol. La chute le réanima et il ne put que regarder impuissant les piquants se jeter sur la nuque de la jeune fille. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et sentit deux entailles par lesquelles un poison pénétrait dans ses vaisseaux, remontant jusqu'au cœur. Aucun cri ne franchit sa bouche stupéfaite. Elle leva ses mains, cherchant un soutient qu'elle ne trouverait pas. Les yeux dilatés, l'air hagard et le peu d'oxygène restant dans ses poumons expirés, elle tomba et ne bougea plus._

_« NON ! hurlais-je »._

_Les autres étaient trop choqués pour articuler quoi que ce soit. C'était impossible, pas elle, pas maintenant...Et pourtant tout paraissait si réel..._

_« Non, Luna, réveille toi ! cria Harry la voix tremblante. Tu ne peux pas... »_

_La liane se rétracta vers les sommets de l'arbre. Harry se jeta sur le corps inerte de la jeune fille. Ron, Drago et moi ne pouvions toujours pas bouger et nous assistions à cette scène de façon presque irréelle._

_« Je n'oublierais rien ,je n'oublierais rien... me chuchotais-je en boucle me sentant prête à tourner de l'œil. »_

_Le sang me montait à la tête, la pression était trop forte. Je prévoyais l'explosion de mon corps compressé d'ici à une minute tout au plus... Charmant portrait : mes organes disloqués atterrissant joyeusement dans la gueule de mon reptile tueur. Funeste mort, mais au moins peut-être réussirions-nous à créer un tableau aux teintes diversifiées ? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'à nous cinq nous réunissions quatre couleurs différentes (j'explique :un blond, un rouquin, deux châtains et un noir de jais). Quel désespoir ;j'étais en train de disserter sur nos cheveux tandis que nous allions tous mourir ! Fichue conscience..._

_Le même craquement qui avait tétanisé le détraqueur se répercuta dans nos tympans. Je tombais à la renverse, la poitrine encore oppressée. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les trois serpents s'étaient lovés sur eux même, ignorants superbement leurs proies proche de l'agonie. Harry n'avait pas quitté le corps de Luna. J'amorçais un pénible pas vers lui lorsque j'entendis un éclat de verre en hauteur. Machinalement, je levais les yeux au ciel et aperçus une forme noire descendre vers nous, lentement. Je reculais, par réflexe et percutais le blond mais je me sentis rassurée par son contact._

_« C'est un cercueil... ! soufflais-je »_

_En effet :un cercueil d'un noir uniforme arrivait de la large fente dans le plafond en verre. Il volait, entamant une descente dans la serre cauchemardesque. Tout me paraissait irréel... Le cercueil s'immobilisa au-dessus de nos têtes et une porte grinçante s'entrouvrit avec lenteur. Un souffle rauque et précipité s'en échappait, accentuant le tambour effréné de mon cœur. Ce fut une créature enveloppée d'un drapement noir que l'on découvrit. Encapuchonnée, elle ne laissait voir ni ses mains, ni son visage...s'il y en avait un. Une silhouette noire dans une masse noire ; impossible pour des yeux d'humain de discerner quoi que ce soit._

_« Le-dé-cors-vous-plaît ? demanda t- il en sectionnant chaques syllabes, comme s'il lui était difficile de les assembler bout à bout. »_

_Sa voix rauque coupée par les saccades de sa respiration haletante prononça le dernier mot plus fort que les autres._

_« Une-de-mor-te. constata t- il sans l'ombre d'un sentiment. Ce-la-se-ra-plus-ra-pi-de._

_- La ferme ! hurla Harry qui s'était brusquement retourné. Vous allez le payer ! »_

_Je ne donnais pas cher de sa vie s'il le provoquait. Mais ne pas réagir, c'était en quelque sorte la trahir et se rendre complice de sa mort. La détresse d'Harry faisait peine à voir ;il ne raisonnait plus. Comment le pouvais-je, moi, garder mon sang froid ? Harry se jeta sur l'homme en rugissant :_

_« Descendez vous battre ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Un misérable meurtrier ! »_

_Lorsqu'il voulut empoigner le bas du cercueil, une force invisible le projeta contre terre. Ron et Drago s'étaient lancés à sa suite mais ils n'eurent pas plus de chance que lui. Seule, debout, ayant égaré ma baguette, je regardais l'Encapuchonné léviter jusqu'au sol. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la magie qui l'entourait :une tierce personne avait crée une aura impénétrable tout autour de lui. Ce qui impliquait donc qu'Elle le déplaçait comme un vulgaire pion sur un jeu d'échec et sa créature ne semblait pas humaine...ou ne l'était plus tout du moins. Harry, le nez en sang, tenta vainement de se dépêtrer des corps de Drago et Ron pour se relever. Bouillant de rage face à ses échecs, il cria :_

_« Ne vous approchez ni de Lynda ni de Luna ! »_

_Pour une raison inexpliquée, ces paroles eurent un effet sur la chose :elle s'immobilisa comme stupéfaite. Elle glapit :_

_« Lyn-da-et-...Lu...na ! »_

_Harry se remit à proférer des menaces mais la créature semblait être ailleurs. Elle se désintéressait totalement de moi ou des garçons. Elle marcha, lentement, vers le corps sans vie de Luna avant de tomber à genoux devant elle. Des mains osseuses sortirent de la cape pour dégager le visage de Luna de ses mèches emmêlées. Harry prit d'horreur laissa échapper un cri de dégout puis cria à la créature de reculer. Comme il voulait se jeter sur notre ennemi, je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main. Me foudroyant du regard il attendait une réponse, que je ne connaissais pas encore. Cependant quelque chose me disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas intervenir, pas tout de suite. L'autre nous ignorait et il ne semblait pas vouloir de mal à Luna, il fallait attendre. Ma main lui barrant le passage, Harry fixait alternativement le manège de l'Encapuchonné puis moi, anxieux et interrogateur. Cela ne lui plaisait guère de rester passif, néanmoins il se contrôlait par confiance en mes idées. Tentant de l'apaiser, je posais une mais sur son épaule. Drago et Ron, restés contre le mur attendaient le moindre signe de notre part. Mais nous ne devions pas encore bouger, j'en avais la certitude, les réponses viendraient. Lâchant soudainement la main qu'il tenait, l'être poussa un hurlement de désespoir. Il le répéta, mêlant à ce cri des sanglots bruyant, pareil à un animal blessé. Ce fut bien plus déchirant quand il se mit à gémir des paroles._

_« Pourquoi l'ai-je tué ? ... La mort aurait dû m'emporter à sa place ! ... Mais je ne peux plus mourir !... Comment ai-je pu tuer ma propre fille ?... »_

_Je n'écoutais pas la suite, c'était sans intérêt. Je possédais à présent le dernier élément que j'attendais ;il avait bien dit « ma fille ». Ainsi donc nous nous trouvions face au père soi-disant mort de Luna. Il paraissait pourtant suffisamment vivant pour ressentir des sentiments humains. Un cercueil, le noir, une première mort, l'immortalité...tout cela concordait à un vampire. Mais n'était-il pas écrits que ces êtres demeuraient puissants, magnifiques et détachés ?_

_Harry ne semblait pas saisir, ou plutôt ne préférait pas comprendre. Il avait retrouvé ma baguette et paraissait prêt à s'en servir, pour en finir. Je m'interposais face à lui._

_« Arrête, c'est son père, Harry, son père !_

_- On est plus rien quand on tue. souffla t- il crispé._

_- C'est un vampire qui exécute des ordres et des proies pour le compte d'un autre. Mais regarde-le Harry ! Ce n'est plus qu'un père qui pleure sur son enfant ! Il a retrouvé son humanité perdue..._

_- Mais Luna est morte ! coupa t- il. Tu comprends ? Morte ! Qu'il se lamente ne la fera pas revenir !_

_- Et que tu le tue non plus. soutenais-je avec autorité. Ce n'est pas pour elle que tu le ferais mais uniquement pour étancher ta soif de vengeance ! Le célèbre Harry Potter va t- il devenir un pauvre fou vengeur et destructeur ?_

_- Peut-être bien que oui. répondit-il sèchement. »_

_Il se détourna de moi et alla redresser Ron sans ménagement. IL avait lâché ma baguette à quelques mètres de moi. Soudain, une voix malheureusement connue se fit entendre. Je fis volte face mais une fois encore il n'y avait personne. Je ne savais pas où Ellian se cachait ni comment nous entendions sa voix à l'intérieur de nos têtes._

_« Séma, mon ami, que se passe t- il ? demanda t- il l'air étonné._

_- Ma fille Maître ! Je l'ai tuée ! s'étrangla le fameux Séma dont la voix avait récupérée un timbre normal._

_- Oh, c'était ta fille ? Mais que voilà de nobles sentiments. s'exclama t- il faussement touché._

_- Faites-la revenir à la vie, je vous en pris ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! supplia t- il._

_- Idiot ! tonna Ellian. Ton humanité et tes sentiments déshonorent ton rang. Tu es mon vampire puisque je t'ai ramené à la vie, tu n'es plus un homme, tu es à moi et tu dois me servir aveuglément ! »_

_Séma se traîna lamentablement sur le sol. Il leva les yeux et implora son maître :_

_« Je ne serais rien sans vous, pardonnez-moi !_

_- Voyons mon ami, commença doucereusement l'hypocrite, tu me connais ? Je voudrais te sauver, toi, ta fille, et même ton chat, si chat il y avait. Mais la vie est plus compliquée que ça vois-tu. Bien concluons, tu m'as été d'une grande aide, merci et adieu._

_- Que...voulez-vous dire ? glapit le vampire en sursautant._

_- Que je vais te tuer. répondit-il comme à une question évidente. Ton attachement pour la vie risque de nuire à ton travail, je préfère donc ne pas attendre l'inévitable déception que me causera ton comportement. Ai-je suffisamment donné d'explications cette fois-ci ? »_

_Sa voix se teintait d'une certaine impatience, sans doute était-ce quelqu'un qui maîtrisait mal ses propres émotions. Soudain le visage de Séma se décomposa de peur, il semblait tétanisé, par quoi je ne le savais pas. Je vis alors avec horreur son corps chanceler en arrière et un trou apparaître à la place du cœur. Il venait d'être transpercé avec la même facilité que s'il eut été fait de gaz. Mais Séma restait un être de chair et de sang puisqu'une marée rouge s'échappait de la plaie béante traversant intégralement le corps. Un organe sanguinolent battait pour survivre, vainement. Une carte apparue et se posa sur le cœur arraché du vampire. Le tout s'enflamma immédiatement pour finir en cendre rouges cuirassées. Le cadavre s'effrita alors avant d'être totalement réduit en poussières, que le vent dispersa bien vite. Sur le sol maculé de sang, se mit à germer un cyprès._

_« Première chose de faîtes. conclut Ellian. Au fait, j'aurais peut-être du préciser qu'elle n'était pas morte, non ?_

_- Mais...elle ne respire plus et... »_

_Ma voix s'étrangla, refusant d'achever ma phrase._

_« Le poison qui s'est répandu dans ses veines n'a fait que stopper son cœur en le plongeant dans une sorte d'hibernation, si tu veux. Elle est pour l'instant en période de miriel, ce nom vient de la plante Irizane Méticulus Héanmiriel. expliqua t- il avec précision._

_- Et c'est quoi la suite ? me risquais-je à demander._

_- Curieuse avec ça ! s'exclama t- il ironique. En fait, tous vous tuer les uns après les autres mais j'ai un petit jeu bien plus amusant. Tes amis vont être enfermés et leurs sorts dépendra de toi._

_- Comment ?_

_- C'est pourtant simple, êtes vous tous idiots ? Bon, je reprends: tu te bat et si tu touche la cible je sauve l'un d'entre eux. Par contre si c'est la cible qui te touche, ta douleur leur sera communiquée. Et aussi, un conseil, évite de mourir car tu les entraînerais avec toi. »_

_Quatre bulles transparentes délimitées par des contours de couleur terre « avalèrent » Harry, Ron, Drago et Luna. Les sphères s'élevèrent, emmenant leurs prisonniers juste au-dessous de la cimes des arbres. Je ramassais ma baguette quand j'aperçut un garçon, le visage baissé, qui avançait. Le gris métallique de ses cheveux se reflétait dans la lame de son sabre, incurvé en deux sens opposés. Impossible de dire si je tremblais surtout à cause de la lame extrêmement aiguisée ou parce que je reconnaissais avec certitude son porteur._

_« Mon dieu Haru...qu'est ce que tu fiche là...tu ne vas quand même pas te battre... ? demandais-je sans grand espoir. »_

_Je n'eus bien évidemment aucune réponse._

_« Inutile de te fatiguer. soupira Ellian. Tu vois bien qu'il ne te répondras pas..._

_- Il est drogué ? coupais-je_

_- Penses-tu, on a juste eu une petite mise au point mais maintenant il pour seul but que de te tuer._

_- Il ne le fera jamais ! m'écriais-je_

_- Tu veux parier ? »_

_Les jeux étaient désormais faits et je ne parvenais plus à rester sûre de ce que je venais d'affirmer. Haru semblait, au contraire déterminé à en finir avec moi. Sa lame redoutable fendait l'air à une prodigieuse vitesse. Je gagnais du temps en esquivant chacun de ses coups, mais ce manège ne pourrait durer éternellement. N'y avait-il pas une formule pour le mettre KO sans le blesser ? L'Adjactéïs me semblait la plus appropriée. Arrêtant mes sauts de côté, prenant bien en main ma baguette, je prononçais :_

_« Adanméïs Ajact... »_

_Mon incantation resta en suspend. J'étais restée quelques secondes de trop immobile et la lame m'avait devancée. Elle venait de transpercer la chair de mon bras et se teintait maintenant du rouge de mon sang. Je ne ressentis pas la douleur immédiatement, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, ma respiration se coupa pendant plus d'une minute. Un léger étourdissement me tourna la tête mais je me refusais tout mouvement, sachant pertinemment que la lame ferait tout aussi mal si je l'ôtais, à cause de ses tranchants doubles et incurvés. Je n'eus pas à m'en préoccuper plus longtemps car ce fut Haru qui se chargea d'enlever son sabre, d'un geste sec. La douleur s'empara de moi, devenant d'une intensité que je ne supportait plus. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur moi ;mes yeux pleuraient, mes jambes se dérobèrent, ma conscience me disait que mourir devait être moins dur. A genoux, aux pieds de mon coéquipier manipulé je levais les yeux vers les sphères. Harry, Ron et Drago gesticulaient et me criaient quelque chose. Une couleur attira mon regard pourtant flou, dans le bas de leurs bulles un liquide rouge s'écoulait. D'où venait...ainsi donc s'était la mise en pratique de ce que m'avait expliqué Ellian. Ma souffrance s'étant légèrement tassée je réussis par miracle à me relever. Haru restait planté devant moi sans bouger et je me surpris à murmurer : « Je t'en prie, réveille toi...tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Voyons Haru, c'est moi...tu ne peux pas m'avoir totalement oublié... ». Un courant de vie passa devant son regard mais il ferma les paupières comme pour l'étouffer. Je repris alors de plus belle : « Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi ! Résiste, Haru ! ». Il rouvrit ses yeux, les pupilles noires, dénuées de vie et de toute lucidité. Je venais d'échouer, mais quitte à tout perdre je tentais le tout pour le tout. Avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, je me jetai dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible contre moi. Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, déversant sur lui le flot de mes larmes et de mon sang, de ma tristesse et de mon incompréhension. Je savais son bras prêt à me frapper mais mon comportement devait le dérouter. Un choc sonore m'avertit qu'il venait de lâcher son arme. Il bredouilla mon prénom avant de me demander ce qui se passait avec inquiétude. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre la gravité de la situation._

_« Pas mal de tout, je suis presque ému par ta démonstration. commenta Ellian. Pour la peine, je libère...le rouquin._

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré ! m'emportais-je._

_- Pas besoin de perdre ton sang froid comme ça ! coupa t- il d'une voix amusée. Tout est une question de self contrôle paraît-il... »_

_La sphère de Ron disparut en une volute de fumée._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Il est invisible ! s'écria Haru, désemparé._

_- Essayer de se battre. Tiens-toi prêt. ordonnais-je me plaçant devant lui. »_

_Afin de diminuer l'épanchement du sang, je me fis un garrot à l'aide d'un sort basique. Nous allions sans doute devoir nous battre mais même à deux nos chance restaient minimes._

_« Sais-tu Araïs, à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir finalement ?fit Ellian. Tu n'y étais pour rien dans le fond..._

_- Je m'appelle Lynda ! interrompis-je. Et je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes._

_- Tu sais quel âge j'ai ? Non, bien-sûr. Mais regarde le cas d'Harry Potter, tout fut basé sur une prophétie orale, peu probable et pourtant... La majeure différence est qu'elle n'était pas basée sur l'équilibre fondamental de ce monde. Ce qui change tout ! Mais il y a eu un problème, une variante à l'équation et voilà pourquoi nous en sommes là maintenant._

_- ...quel lien avec Harry ?_

_- Tu comprendras bientôt, patience, tu devrais pourtant en avoir plus que moi !_

_- Je ne vais pas mourir ? demandais-je._

_- Pas encore, profites-en Araïs... »_

_Incrédule, je tenais toujours prête ma précieuse baguette lorsque tout s'obscurcit. Cependant je percevais un fond musical s'intensifier, ainsi qu'un brouhaha incessant. J'étais allongée sur le sol et je devinais un groupe autour de moi. Soudain, reconnaissant la voix de Luna, je me relevais brusquement en écarquillant les yeux. La surprise m'ôta toute voix :j'étais à Poudlard, dans une soirée bondée avec mes amis tous bien portants..._

_« Ca t'arrive souvent de tomber dans les vapes en plein concert ? demanda Stan l'air partagé._

_- Arrête avec tes questions idiotes, soupira Drago, on dirait presque qu'il te reste des séquelles de ta chute..._

_- Je t'emmerde Malefoy ! se rebiffa l'intéressé._

_- Oh, c'est vrai ! J'oubliais que chez toi c'était de naissance. répliqua t- il. »_

_Ne trouvant rien à répondre, il partit à grand pas. Harry et Ron décrochèrent au Serpentard leur regard noir sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche._

_« Tu es vivante ma Luna ! Oh, pardonne-moi j'aurais dû t'empêcher de bouger ! m'exclamais-je bouleversée._

_- ...mais...de quoi tu parles ? interrogea t- elle inquiète._

_- Je...non rien, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. murmurais-je. »_

_C'était bizarre, personne ne semblait se souvenir de la serre. Avais-je rêvé ?_

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que tu aille te reposer ma Lynda. me glissa Drago, le sourire protecteur aux lèvres. On reparlera de tout ça demain._

_- Il a raison, reprit Luna, viens on te ramène dans la chambre. »_

_Alyssa et Drago me souhaitèrent bonne nuit et je remontais accompagnée d'Harry, Ron et Luna. Je me couchais sans discuter, espérant que la nuit me porterais conseil._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! En tous les cas, vos remarquespersonnelles m'intérressent alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews ! 

_Angel's head_


	5. Chapter 5 : Noël à Préaulard

_**Disclamer: vous connaissez sans doute cette petite phrase par coeur maintenant, mais je le répète quand même, na! Rien est à moi, tout est à JK.Rowling! **_

_**Petites réponses aux reviews:** Merci ma Sapinette pour tes encouragements bien que tu connaisses déjà la suite! un héro au grand coeur? Qui en doutait? Certainement pas moi! Mais ça n'en reste quand même pas moins un sale gosse, comme tu l'auras remarqué Lulu...mais il est tellement charmant, comment lui en vouloir? Merci pour les autres, Doc. Gribouille et Sam88 qui, j'espère, continuent de lire mes chapitres(?)! Surtout, continuez à m'envoyer des pitites reviews, elles me font un plaisir incommensurable!_

_**Petite note personnelle de l'auteur:** dans ce chapitre, c'est un peu plus calme, il est surtout là pour faire le point tranquillement, si on veut. Donc, bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre!__**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Noël à Pré-au-lard :**_

_J'avais dormi d'un trait, exténuée par mes émotions. Tous les griffondors se trouvaient dans la salle commune en train d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ils étaient bruyants et d'humeur festive ;ce qui n'eut pour effet que de m'agacer au plus au point. Croisant les doigts pour passer inaperçue, je me risquais à traverser « l'arène »le plus rapidemment que possible. Peine perdue, Hermione me fit signe de la rejoindre. Affichant un sourire forcé(et sans nul doute très niais), je déclinais la proposition avant de me précipiter vers la porte. Une fois dans les couloirs vides et calmes, je tentais de me remémorer ce qui s'était déroulé après ma chute. Mais il y avait quelques vides que je ne parvenais pas à combler. En errant je croisais le Baron Sanglant ;je devais me trouver près de la salle commune Serpentard. Je demandais poliment :_

_« Bonjour Baron, comment allez-vous ce matin ? »_

_Comme à son habitude il me répondit par un hochement de tête. Loin d'être bavard, il lui fallait une bonne raison pour qu'il daigne s'exprimer oralement ;d'autant plus à une griffondore. Mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de mes relations avec lui et des serpentards. _

_« Dites-moi Baron, savez-vous où se trouve Alyssa ? repris-je._

_- ...en compagnie de Drago très certainement, à la bibliothèque puisqu'on est dimanche. répondit-il._

_- Ils ont réussit à se débarrasser de Molosse 1 et 2, ainsi que de Miss-Coupe-au-Bol-Engluée ? m'extasiais-je de façon très ironique. »_

_Le Baron Sanglant réprima un sourire et continua sa route. Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque situé au second étage. Il n'y avait pas grand monde mis à part l'acariâtre Mme Pince et les deux serpentards installés au fond. Ils étaient à moitié allongés sur un banc chacun et discutaient en blaguant, tout en travaillant sur le Bouroval. _

_« Alors là, je suis é-pa-tée ! lançais-je. Vous bossez à 8h30 le matin de Noël ?_

_- Tiens, voilà Mme Je-tiens-plus-debout ? Et ça va mieux ? railla Alyssa._

_- Quelle spiritualité ma chère ! Dois-je te rappeler un certain 22 novembre lorsque tu avais vidé un pack entier de bierrobeurre pour voir si ça pouvait rendre saoul ?_

_- On a eu la réponse d'ailleurs. Mais moi quand je suis tombée il y avait une raison, toi tu n'as même pas bu ! s'exclama t- elle._

_- C'est bien à propos de ça que je suis venue. Je t'en parlerais. assurais je._

_- Tu n'as pas oublié Pré-au-lard cette aprèm ? 14h, n'oublie pas ! fit Drago en changeant de sujet._

_- Oui, oui j'y serai. confirmais-je._

_- Bon, alors on se retrouve là-bas. conclut-il en ramassant ses affaires »_

_Il nous laissa, sans oublier toutefois de nous jeter un de ses sourires charmeurs._

_« Ca ne lui passera donc jamais. soupira Alyssa._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ce masque de tombeur...répondit-elle songeuse. Mais parlons plutôt d'hier soir ! »_

_Je lui racontais l'intégralité de ce qui me revenait. Elle récapitula :_

_« Tu vois un mec, ta pierre te brûle et tu tombes. Une voix te connaît sous le pseudo d'Araïs, et veut te tuer. Tu retrouve les autres dans la serre où vous êtes attaqués par différents trucs, le père vampire de Luna se fait abattre sans qu'il n'y ait personne. Entre temps elle est empoisonnée, Haru est manipulé et Ellian décide finalement d'attendre. Et là, tu te réveille, je n'oublie rien ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas..._

_- Eh bien t'as de la chance qu'on soit amie depuis si longtemps parce que tu avoueras que ton histoire est loufoque ! s'exclama t- elle._

_- Mais je ne l'ai pas inventée. assurais-je._

_- Je te crois...il ne te reste aucune trace, je suppose ?_

_- Non. Quand à l'arme qui m'a blessée, j'ai déjà vu quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. dis-je en réfléchissant._

_- Attends, je sais le bouquin qu'il nous faut ! coupa t- elle en se levant vers une étagère voisine d'où elle en ressortit un épais livre manuscrit._

_- « Armes universelles » écrit par le professeur Gélin Mauray, lis-je._

_- D'après ce que tu m'as décrit, on devrait s'orienter vers les sabres orientaux... Tiens regarde ! Le dessin s'en approche, non ? demanda t- elle victorieuse._

_- Un Yatagan, sabre incurvé en deux sens opposé qui était en usage chez les Arabes et les Turcs. Cette lame est une simplification de ce qui m'a transpercé mais je crois que la base est la même. confirmais-je._

_- Et Séma, comment tu l'expliques ? reprit-elle._

_- A mon avis Luna ne nous a pas menti car elle a bien vu mourir son père à ses 10 ans. expliquais-je. C'est uniquement après qu'Ellian l'a ramené à la vie._

_- Plausible...mais pourquoi lui ?Et puis je pensais qu'un vampire n'était pas mort physiquement ? Sinon n'est ce pas un zombie sortant de sa tombe, comme il y a eut des cas récemment en Transilvanie ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? dis-je. Il n'y a pas de livres dessus ?_

_- Oui, bien-sûr mais...les plus intéressant, les plus vrais se trouvent à La Réserve... remarqua t- elle le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Je te vois venir et il en est hors de question ! assurais-je._

_- Ce n'est rien qu'une petite sortie nocturne pédagogique ! défendit-elle. Et toute nos réponses s'y trouvent, à moins que tu préfères rester à énumérer des hypothèses._

_- Je te rappelle que la dernière fois on a croisé Peeves qui a réveillé tous les profs et on a failli se faire choper ! Et puis je n'aime pas emprunter la cape d'Harry...si seulement on pouvait obtenir une autorisation..._

_- T'as de bonnes idées, toi ! fit-elle narquoise. Et tu leur diras quoi au juste ? Non, si tu tiens à rester dans les règles, demande à Drago d'en soutirer une à son père. Mais il est sûr que tu lui devras une petite journée..._

_- C'est bon. coupais-je rapidemment. On avisera demain._

_- Ce qui t'ennuie c'est de le mettre dans une situation embarrassante face à son père ou que ce soit toi qui te retrouves dans une situation embarrassante quand tu seras avec lui ? demanda t- elle sarcastique. »_

_L'arrivée d'Hermione me sauva de cette discussion devenue délicate. Elle venait travailler, pour compléter ses trois heures de la veille..._

_Je partis déjeuner en compagnie d'Alyssa. Crabe et Goyle semblaient faire un stock en prévision de cette après-midi. Ensemble, ils prenaient la place de cinq et mangeaient pour dix. Patsy, en tête du trio des « Trois filles les plus canons de Serpentard » arrivaient. J'aurais plus naturellement formulé : les trois filles serpentardes les plus coincée, les plus ridicules, les plus égocentriques...autrement dit « Les Miss Mijaurettisées ». Face au déhanchement poussé à l'extrême de Patsy, les paris étaient ouverts entre griffondors pour savoir le jour où elle resterait coincée... Le trio nous décrocha un sourire aussi faux que leur élégance (l'espoir fait vivre). Mais bon, autant ne pas déclencher les hostilités dés neuf heures du matin. Les deux « copines » se prénommait Marion et Angèle, l'une était blonde et l'autre brune mais niveau intellectuel elles devaient se valoir. Pourtant elles n'étaient pas bêtes, seulement maniérées au delà du supportable et imbue d'elles-mêmes. Marion tourna vivement la tête, les « deux merveilles » arrivaient d'un pas nonchalant. Angèle en perdit sa cuillère quand Drago et Maël nous entourèrent. Alyssa m'adressa un sourire complice avant de se passionner du temps magnifique qu'il faisait...avec Maël bien entendu. IL était sincèrement très dur de rester sérieuse face au spectacle unique au monde de la progression des visages du trio lorsqu'elles subissaient une montée de jalousie. Cela valait le coup d'œil ! On notait schématiquement quatre phases : - La révolte silencieuse : caractérisée une face un peu rosie (elle ont la peau sensible) et les yeux-basoukas (heureusement elles sont un peu bigleuses)._

_- Le dépit : caractérisé par leurs têtes plongés dans leurs bols (avec une variante car elle peuvent aussi plonger dans leurs assiettes ou tout autre récipient de forme proche comme une bassine, une cuvette...)._

_- La Montée :caractérisée par l'augmentation du teint rouge et de la nervosité (elles se rongent les ongles, se mordent les lèvres jusqu'au sang, s'arrachent les cheveux...)._

_- L'Explosion :caractérisée par le visage violacé (comme quant on est constipé), une sortie théâtrale et le monologue de la chefesse outragée et mortellement touchée en son petit cœur dévoué à Drago._

_Crabe et Goyle s'écartèrent légèrement, sachant trop bien qu'ils auraient à essuyer ses cris stridents et ses larmes s'ils restaient trop près de Patsy. Pour éviter moi aussi l'explosion sonore, je partis suivie par Alyssa ;Drago allait devoir supporter seul la crise de sa dévouée._

_A 14h nous étions tous à Pré-au-lard, entourés de lutins verts à bottines rouges. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige. Alyssa lut à haute voix les quatre pancartes qui arrivaient en planant « Stand de jeux de traîneau, chasse aux trésors, visite de la fabrique à jouets, banquet avec le Père Noël. »._

_« Mouais...j'espère au moins qu'il a des formules intéressantes à la fabrique. soupira Hermione._

_- Sans doute...si ça t'intéresse de faire danser des pantins... commença Alyssa_

_- On va débuter par les traîneau. trancha Harry pour éviter une éventuelle dispute. »_

_Il entraîna Hermione et Ron tandis que j'incendiais mon amie du regard (chose qui n'avait naturellement d'autre effet que de la faire rire). Le Trio se dirigea la tête bien haute vers le banquet, suivant évidemment avec peu de discrétion Drago et Maël. Nous prîmes nous aussi ce chemin, d'un pas flânant. Les activités proposées ne se trouvaient pas dans le centre de Pré-au-lard mais aux quatre extrémité du domaine, comme à chaque fête. Parfois, il y avaient quelques embûches dispersées le long du chemin dans le but de tester nos réflexes. Nous commencions à avoir l'habitude et nous les attendions avec impatience. L'année dernière, les organisateurs avaient fait souffler une tempête de neige juste devant une des attractions. Neville s'étant perdu, celle-ci fut stoppée et on le retrouva sous 20 cm de neige complètement abruti par le froid au bout d'une demie heure. Après ça, Rogue et les serpentards s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie et seule l'intervention de MacGonagall fit taire, en apparence, les railleries. Il fallait espérer que cette année il ne lui arrive rien..._

_- Je me demande si Drago va encore pousser Colin à entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante et l'y enfermer... fit Alyssa songeuse mais un petit sourire esquissé aux coins des lèvres._

_- Il ne m'a rien dit. répondis-je. Et puis tu es bien la seule à qui il se confie, non ?_

_- Drago ? Se confier ? Nan, tu rigoles, faut pas exagérer... je dirais juste que quelquefois des paroles lui échappent, dévoilant sur lui bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait. corrigea t- elle. Mais tu apprendras qu'un Malefoy ne se dévoile jamais entièrement. Pour le connaître vraiment il faut passer du temps avec lui et déduire les choses de son comportement en réalité._

_- Stupide famille...maugréais-je._

_- N'empêche que papa et maman n'ont pas trop loupé Junior ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire._

_- Peuh, il est peut-être beau et malin mais ce n'est qu'un sale gosse prétentieux ! affirmais-je amusée._

_- Oh, je n'irais pas te contredire, ce fait là est indéniable. concéda t- elle. Tiens quand on parle du loup... »_

_Drago venait de lâcher son groupe (le Trio, les deux colosses et Maël) pour se diriger vers nous, souriant. _

_« Tu as beau le considérer comme un sale gosse, tu ne lui diras pas non. me chuchota Alyssa. »_

_Je lui répondais tirant la langue d'un air espiègle. Pas un brin déconcerté, le serpentard avait l'habitude de nos « échanges » qui duraient depuis six ans déjà._

_« Vous venez avec nous ? proposa t- il. »_

_J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête sachant que mon amie faisait de même. Le banquet se tenait à quelques mètres de nous et je vis avec surprise Crabe et Goyle se dépêcher d'aller rejoindre le soi-disant Père Noël. Ils s'assirent fièrement à côté de lui en bousculant tout ce qui les séparaient. Drago soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, mais je crois qu'à ce moment rien ni personne n'auraient pu les détacher de ce gros bonhomme. Luna, Ginny et Lavande étaient là aussi mais elles semblaient plus intéressées par l'énorme bûche en chocolat et les pitreries de Seamus que par le personnage en lui-même. Une longue file commençait à se constituer pour obtenir une photo dédicacée, essentiellement remplit d'élèves de 3ème année._

_« Zach, Will, Dan, qu'est ce que vous foutez ? demanda soudain Drago d'une voix glaciale, interpellant trois jeunes garçons de sa maison. »_

_Muet de terreur ils restèrent immobiles et rouges._

_« Sortez de cette file et par la même occasion dégagé d'ici. ordonna t- il l'air menaçant. On en reparlera ce soir. »_

_L'air penaud, tremblants, ils sortirent et déguerpirent en courant vers la forêt. Le Père Noël resta interloqué et tous les élèves jetais des coup d'œil à l'intrus. Celui-ci, nullement gêné les défiait du regard sachant que personne hormis Harry ne s'opposait à lui. Il avait vu juste car aucun élève ne soutînt son regard sauf Maël, Alyssa, Luna et moi qui gardâmes notre attitude normale. Nous n'avions pas peur de lui et je lui tenais tête sans appréhension quand j'estimais qu'il allait trop loin. Drago tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. Je le rattrapais rapidemment, préférant sa compagnie. Il m'épargna exceptionnellement son stupide sourire ravageur qu'il resservait à toutes les filles dignes d'être charmées._

_« Ca ne me dit pas trop d'aller voir les autres activités, tu ne préfères pas qu'on se ballade ? proposa t- il._

_- D'accord, ça me va. »_

_Le bois que nous traversions semblait avoir été peint en blanc. Seuls les troncs de sapins ressortaient par leur couleur marron foncée. Le sol neigeux, le ciel caché par de fins nuages moutonneux et les aiguilles des sapins recouverts de poudreuse s'accordaient en une unité pure et fraîche. Il régnait un calme apaisant que seul le crissement de nos pas brisait. Tout paraissait endormi, comme si les animaux et les végétaux retenaient leurs souffles, appréhendant le moment inévitable où le charme serait rompu par l'arrivé du printemps et de son bruyant renouveau._

_« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire aux trois autres ? m'informais-je un peu inquiète._

_- Depuis quand le sort des serpentards t'intéresse t- il ? me demanda t- il moqueur. Tu as peur que je leur fasse mal ?_

_- Ce ne sont que des gamins de 13 ans et je sais que tu as la fâcheuse tendance à t'imposer de façon parfois brutale quand tu es en colère. affirmais-je._

_- Peut-être mais quand on est admit à Serpentard, on se doit tenir à une certaine image. expliqua t- il catégorique. Et je suis là pour la faire respecter._

_- Je suis désolée mais ça ne te donne pas tous les droits. D'ailleurs pourquoi toi plus qu'un autre ? Vraiment je plains les élèves de ta maison, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours ! »_

_Il haussa les épaules ;ses convictions étaient inébranlables. Le seul point faible que je lui connaissait restait son père. Mais étant donné que je risquais d'essuyer une de ses dangereuse colère en l'attaquant sur ce sujet, je préférais en rester là car j'avais prévu de passer l'après-midi avec lui. Nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes sans échanger un seul mot. Je restais songeuse devant le compliqué de la situation ;en y réfléchissant il y avait énormément de points où nous étions d'avis contraire et les évoquer menait inévitablement à la dispute. Pour changer de sujet, je lançais :_

_« Ce n'était pas trop dur la crise de Patsy ce matin ? »_

_Il me fixa en haussant les sourcils :mon air peu naturel devait vraiment être...peu naturel. Répondant à ma curiosité je demandais :_

_« Tu n'as jamais aimé Noël, pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que c'est une mascarade inventée par des adultes moldus afin d'abrutir encore plus leur progéniture. exposa t- il._

_- Si ça vient des moldus... soupirais-je._

_- Pas à l'origine car en réalité «Noël » est la transcription moldue du mot « Azunime » en Elbereth ancien. »_

_J'ouvrais de grands yeux mais ne le coupais surtout pas._

_« L'Azunime était en fait la célébration de l'union de deux peuples, les Hommes et les Elbereths qui coexistaient et s'entraidaient depuis leurs apparitions sur Terre. La nuit de notre actuel 24 décembre, lorsque tout était gelé, les Hommes formaient un cercle et attendaient en silence l'arrivé des Elbereths qui rapportaient des vivres pour tenir jusqu'au printemps. A minuit il y avait alors une grande fête qui durait jusqu'à l'aube. »_

_Il se tut avant de reprendre :_

_« Tu comprends donc pourquoi je trouve cette dérive moldue stupide. La légende du Père Noël est ridicule, tout comme... »_

_Il s'interrompit brusquement et eut un mouvement de recul effrayé. Ne comprenant pas, je l'interrogeais du regard._

_« Tu...es...couverte de sang, regarde ! s'écria t- il en pointant du doigt mon bras. »_

_Effectivement, je vis une goutte de sang perler de ma manche et tomber sur la neige souillée. Remontant mon regard, je découvris que mon pull blanc avait viré au rouge. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir je l'ôtais d'un geste. La manche de mon chemisier était, quand à elle, imbibée de pourpre. Gardant la tête froide, je la relevais précautionneusement ;une large blessure saignait, teintant peu à peu mon bras et mes habits.

* * *

_

Voilà, ça vous a plu? Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que je n'aime pas beaucoup Pansy... allez savoir pourquoi... (grr! bah les pattes de mon Drago! Pas touche! propriété privée! Chasse gardée! ...j'en oubli? lol!). Sinon, en y pensant, si vous voulez aller lire un délire sur Pansy, je vous incite à cliquer sur Pansy à tout prix! Et là vous saurez vraiment qui possède son petit coeur fragile... air mystérieux ... pas celui que vous pensez... -suspens-! Par contre, je préviens, l'humour est assez spécial, on adhère ou pas!

Gros bisoux de la part de votre ange préféré!


	6. Chapter 6: Escapade nocturne

_**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à quelqu'un que je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaitre personnellement, hélas, elle a l'air assez sympa dans ces interviews! _

_**Note de l'auteur: **maintenant que par une injustice ô combien condamnable les messieurs et dames de fanfic ne veulent plus de RAR, je répondrai dorénavant par messages personnels, donc n'oubliez pas de mettre vos adresses!_

_ Voici ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Petite confidence d'avant lecture: on apprend un secret sur quelque chose de caché dans les cachots des serpentards..._****

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 6 : Escapade nocturne :_

_Une heure s'était passée et je me trouvais en compagnie de Drago, Luna et Alyssa. Ils semblaient tous inquiets car je ne m'étais nullement expliquée, seule Alyssa comprenait. J'avais catégoriquement refusée d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh ou d'en parler à un quelconque professeur. Ma blessure avait été masquée par un sort temporaire car la discrétion me paraissait indispensable pour chercher des réponses solides. Et je devais en avoir quelques unes en poche avant de parler à Drago et à Luna. Je dû leur promettre de tout expliquer le lendemain afin qu'ils m'épargnent de leurs incessantes questions. Cela ne nous laissaient, à Alyssa et moi, que trop peu de temps pour comprendre..._

_Nous décidâmes donc de retourner à Poudlard plus tôt que prévu. Les fiacres se tenaient rangés à l'entrée de Pré-au-lard, tous attelés de deux sombrals. Je les voyais, malheureusement, comme Alyssa. La mort n'avait pas épargné nos vie : ma mère morte en couche puis mon père six ans après, la mère de mon amie étant décédée à ses quatre ans. Et puis il y avait eut Cédric, enfin Sirius. Les sombrals, puissantes bêtes de l'ombre associés injustement aux présages funestes n'étaient pas pour le moins attachantes. Hagrid en élevait un des rares troupeaux habitués à la présence humaine. Mais ces animaux restaient méfiants car leur passé se trouvait bien encré en eux :des siècles d'errance pourchassés et abattues par les hommes qui les prenaient pour les « Montures du Diable ». Ils avaient connus cette période car aucuns ne mouraient naturellement. _

_Nous montâmes dans l'un des fiacres d'ébène noir. La route n'était pas très longue et, arrivés, nous nous empressâmes d'aller à la bibliothèque. Peu d'élèves devaient s'y trouver, nous serions donc tranquille et à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Effectivement, seuls Mme Pince et des élèves de 1ères et 2èmes années travaillaient. Alyssa m'entraîna près de l'étagère qui se trouvait la plus proche de la Réserve, accessible uniquement sur présentation écrite d'un billet délivré par un professeur indiquant un livre précis. Autant dire qu'il fallait une raison valable et en étroite relation avec le cours, sinon il s'avérait quasiment impossible de recevoir la précieuse signature. Et c'est à cause de ses mesures draconiennes que nous étions parfois (trop souvent à mon goût) « obligées » d'outre passer la légalité pour nous éduquer. Telle était la version (oh combien candide) qu'Alyssa me ressortait à chaque fois pour me convaincre. Mais cette fois elle n'aurait pas à ce donner cette peine ;il nous fallait absolument consulter ces vieux bouquins car ils regorgeaient d'informations sur les anciennes magies, pratiques obscures et sorts puissants. Une jeune fille de la même année que moi nous aborda amicalement. Le blason de Serdaigle brillait fièrement sur sa poitrine, le bleu - or s'accordants parfaitement avec ses yeux et ses cheveux. Ses joues rosies ne lui donnaient que plus de charme et cela m'étonna que je ne l'ai pas remarquée avant._

_« Je me trompe si j'affirme que l'un de ses livres vous tentent ? demanda t- elle simplement. J'ai un mot du professeur Binns alors, si je peux vous rapporter aussi quelque chose..._

_- Euh... c'est sympa... répondis-je surprise. Mais c'est pas la peine..._

_- Règle n°1, ne jamais écouter les griffondors, coupa Alyssa. En fait ça nous arrangerais de voir « Magies principales depuis la nuit des temps » d'après Norbilius Strabinsky. »_

_Notre sympathique complice s'introduisit dans la Réserve en pouffant. Elle dénicha rapidemment notre livre, d'une largeur imposante. Elle revînt triomphante, passa tout sourire devant Mme Pince et s'installa finalement à l'une des tables cachées par les étagères. Nous la rejoignîmes, après avoir laissé passer deux minutes par précaution._

_« Ce sera tout pour cette fois ? plaisanta t- elle._

_- Oui, merci beaucoup, dit la serpentard souriante._

_- Et j'espère que tu vas mieux Lynda ! lança t- elle avant de disparaître derrière les étagères._

_- ... bizarre... murmurais-je le regard soupçonneux._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? On a le livre et cette fille est sympa ! s'exclama Alyssa. »_

_En effet, la serdaigle était très amicale, peut-être même trop. Et puis pourquoi cet excès de générosité pour des personnes qu'elles ne connaissait pas ? D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait posé aucunes questions et je ne croyais pas à l'absence totale de curiosité, surtout venant d'une serdaigle. N'avait-elle pas parlé de ma santé ? Donc indirectement de ma blessure pourtant dissimulée... non, vraiment, cette fille ne m'inspirait nulle confiance car elle paraissait « trop » tout cela._

_« Cesse donc d'être suspicieuse et va voir Mme Pomfresh. Je m'occupe des recherches, affirma Alyssa._

_- ... mais dis-moi, depuis quand as-tu perdue cette légendaire méfiance qui te rendais pourtant si... suspicieuse ? lui demandais-je en appuyant le dernier mot, agacée._

_- Peut-être que... ça doit être depuis que je te côtoie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu t'en rends compte c'est que toi tu commence à réagir comme une serpentard, me répondit-elle simplement, comme à une évidence mathématique. »_

_Je partis vers l'infirmerie méditant sur cette stupide remarque ; bien-sûr que non, je ne ressemblais en rien aux serpentards !_

_Je trouvais Colin Crivey en compagnie de l'infirmière. Il semblait tétanisé, la bouche béante. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais l'explication arriva vite : Ron, furieux entra en claquant les portes blanches et demanda comment allait Colin. M'apercevant il me jeta un œil furibond, avant de m'exposer « objectivement » ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-lard, m'explosant au passage les tympans. Mme Pomfresh nous expulsa hors de la salle, mais cela n'arrêta pas le moins du monde le débit de parole enclenché par Ron. Apparemment, après que je sois partie, mon « imbécile et instable » de petit ami avait tout simplement soulagé ses nerfs sur le pauvre Colin qui passait par là. Sachant avec pertinence que le cinquième année souffrait de vertige, Drago l'avait forcé à monter sur un traîneau qu'il avait ensuite envoyé à très grande vitesse dans les airs ; d'où l'état de choc._

_« Alors ? attaqua le rouquin._

_- Alors quoi ? me défendis-je._

_- Alors tu reconnais que ce n'est qu'une fouine ratée qui mérite l'expulsion ! s'égosilla t- il._

_- Tu exagère un peu Ronald, au fond il ne lui a fait aucun mal et Colin s'en remettra facilement, le modérais-je._

_- Quoi ! s'étrangla t- il. Quand cesseras-tu de le couvrir, putain ? Il te pourrit les neurones ! Et tu trouves aussi comique de dire à ce pauvre Colin : bah voyons Crivey, t'as pas pris de beaux clichés d'en haut ? »_

_J'eus le malheur de ne pas m'indigner devant cette « phrase affront dépeignant toute la cruauté et toute la perversité » de Drago. Il s'ensuivit un chapelet bien trop long à retranscrire, et Ron finit par cracher qu'il n'adresserait plus la parole à ce qu'il appelait une Griffpentarde. J'étais las de ses emportements, de ses reproches et de sa soi disante morale. Cette année pourtant je pensais qu'il s'était fait une raison. Mais bien au contraire il n'avait fait qu'accumuler son mécontentement pour m'exploser le tout à la figure aujourd'hui._

_Mme Pomfresh avait sans doute terminé avec Colin, j'y retournais donc. Elle s'occupa de ma blessure mais grommela tout un tas de choses que je n'écoutais guère. En revanche elle ne posa pas de question sur la cause de la plaie ;elle devait avoir renoncer à comprendre les origines des plaies depuis l'arrivée de « l'Année Potter ». Elle voulut que je reste dormir à l'infirmerie cette nuit mais je protestais vivement. Elle soupira mais n'insista plus. En partant, je passai vérifier si Colin se portait mieux ;il se reposait, son appareil photo collé à sa poitrine. En le voyant ainsi, je me dis qu'il personnifiait ce que les adultes blasés appelaient « l'insouciante et naïve jeunesse ». Le moment parfois trop court où l'on est sûr que la vie est belle et le restera. Mais bien vite la vie déchire cette idéal de bonheur et trop peu d'adolescent comme Colin gardent en eux cette douce candeur presque révolue. Est-ce cela que Drago cherche à détruire inconsciemment en s'acharnant sur lui ? Parce que, tout comme Harry, cette époque de l'enfance leur avait été volé ? Il est vrai que jamais je n'avais aperçue l'ombre d'une étincelle de naïveté dans leurs yeux. Une même mélancolie a toujours bercé leurs regards, sans jamais en dévoiler l'origine._

_Il était autour de 22h30 et le silence régnait dans la tour Griffondor. Tous dormaient et j'en aurais bien fait de même si Alyssa n'avait pas soutenue qu'une visite à la Réserve s'imposait. Faisant le moins de bruit que possible, je me levais à pas de loup. Tâtonnant dans un noir complet, je trouvais facilement ma baguette...mais impossible de remettre la main sur le survêtement que je m'étais soigneusement préparé ! Je maudis silencieusement toutes les personnes qui me venaient à l'esprit, à commencer par l'ensemble des serpentards. Cela ne m'aida pas plus à le trouver, alors j'enfilais les premières affaires qui me tombèrent sous la main. Demain les filles allaient me tuer si leurs vêtement revenaient trop fripés... Je sortis ensuite de la chambre et m'introduisis à contre cœur dans celle de Harry-Ron-Neville-Seamus-Dean afin d'emprunter la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité. Je respirais à peine de peur de les réveiller ;Ron était suffisamment en colère contre moi pour que j'évite d'en rajouter ! mais ils dormaient à point fermé car leurs respirations restaient lentes et régulières. Je connaissais parfaitement les lieux pour y avoir passé de nombreuses soirées entre amis. La malle appartenant à Harry se trouvait à ma droite, je l'ouvrais avec facilité. Je sentis le contact rêche du vieux parchemin servant de support à la carte. Après avoir un peu farfouillé sans bruit, je touchais la matière soyeuse et fraîche de la cape. Ayant trouvé ce que je cherchais, je me hâtais de partir. Une fois dans l'escalier, je poussais un soupir de soulagement ;au moins je pourrais toujours gagner ma vie dans les cambriolages, vols d'hôtels... oui, c'est ça, devenir un rat d'hôtel... charmante reconversion ! Enfin bon, j'avais d'autres buts avant d'en arriver là._

_Alyssa devait m'attendre cachée près du tableau de La Grosse Dame. Elle s'y trouvait et étouffa un rire devant mon accoutrement. Mais elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de se glisser avec moi sous la cape et de jeter un coup d'œil à la carte que je venais d'ouvrir. Personne en vue : Rusard accompagné de Miss Teigne marchait dans le parc, Albus se trouvait à l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh et Rogue traînait dans les sous-sols. Nous nous dirigeâmes sans plus attendre vers le second étage pour l'instant désert. Nous arrivâmes à pénétrer sans encombre dans la bibliothèque, qui me paraissait encore plus vaste à présent que toute lumière était éteinte et que toute place demeurait vide. J'ôtai d'un geste rapide la cape et reverifiais que personne ne s'inviterait à notre petite escapade nocturne. La Réserve se trouvait derrière un panneau coulissant protégé par un sort peu puissant. Je le neutralisais sans grands efforts ;je commençais à avoir l'habitude... Nous ne savions pas précisément quoi chercher alors nous laissions faire notre instinct. Nous restâmes longtemps à fureter parmi les ouvrages tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, notre plume recopiant les informations essentielles. Je tombais souvent sur des livres évoquant le Yin et le Yang mais ce n'était pas une magie, simplement un état d'esprit. Cela m'intéressais quand même car l'une des phrases d'Ellian parlait de l'équilibre des choses, un équilibre primordial. Or cette pensée se basait tout à fait là dessus... Nous devions être ici depuis plusieurs heures déjà et je commençais à sentir mes paupières lourdes, mes yeux fatigués de lire des petits caractères à la seule lumière de mon Lumos. Il était grand temps de rentrer nous coucher. J'allais le dire à Alyssa qui semblait très occupée à recopier tout un tas de formules compliquées._

_« Faut qu'on y aille, je vais tomber de sommeil ! chuchotais-je._

_- OK, je termine juste de noter ça, acquiesça t- elle._

_- La suspension temporelle, lis-je en regardant par dessus son épaule. C'est dangereux à faire ça..._

_- Un peu oui... mais avec de la pratique ça ira, assura t- elle sans lever les yeux. »_

_J'imaginais déjà les dégâts si elle se trompait... d'autant plus que ce sort faisait partie, à mon avis, de la magie noire ou du moins à la magie blanche interdite (ce qui revenait finalement au même). Elle rangea son livre et fourra ses précieuses notes dans sa poche intérieure. Je me hâtais de récupérer mes affaires. Nous commençâmes à nous aventurer dans le couloir Ouest pour rejoindre la Tour Griffondor lorsque nous entendîmes des bruits de pas à son bout. Cette démarche traînante devait appartenir à Rogue, mais je ne préférais pas attendre pour le vérifier. Nous nous hatâmes d'aller à l'opposer en priant pour qu'il n'y ai personne. Pas un chat, pas un fantôme, pas un tableau éveillé. Coup de chance, j'en profitais pour prendre le temps d'ouvrir la carte et regarder par où nous pourrions passer. Je fouillais frénétiquement dans mes poches sans trouver ce que je cherchais. Il fallut se rendre à l'évidence :j'avais dû l'oublier dans la Réserve...cas de figure très problématique. Je voulus retourner la chercher mais Rogue était maintenant trop près. Alyssa me fit signe de repartir, je la suivie sans savoir où nous nous dirigions ;de toute façon j'avais une confiance aveugle en elle. Elle m'entraîna dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, la salle commune Serpentard devait s'y trouver. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je ne savais même pas où se trouvait la porte. Je reconnaissais le couloir menant à la salle de cours de Rogue et celui allant à la salle de Malefoy. Je ne m'étais jamais aventurée au-delà car c'était ensuite le territoire des serpentards, constitué par des enchevêtrements de petits couloirs dont un seul menant à leur salle. Quand à savoir où débouchent les autres, c'était un secret bien gardé. Nous marchâmes rapidemment jusqu'à une croisée de six chemins, où Alyssa se stoppa net. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant, apparemment quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, toujours concentrée, et décompta à voix basse à partir de 24 sans donner d'explication. Elle les rouvrit et me dit précipitamment :_

_« Malefoy est à 10 mètres de nous couloir 1, Peeves couloir 4, la salle est au bout du 2 mais je pense que Rogue est soit dans le 2 ou le 3. Il reste le 5 et le 6 mais... bon on a pas le choix, faut pas se faire prendre. Viens! ordonna t- elle. »_

_J'entendais à présent les bruits de pas mais ne parvenais pas à les localiser précisément. Nous nous précipitâmes dans le couloir 6. IL était baigné par une étrange lumière verte peu rassurante et qui semblait venir de nulle part. Fatiguée, je m'appuyai contre un mur un court instant avant de me dégager rapidemment :les parois étaient humides, chaudes mais surtout molles ! J'aimais de moins en moins cet endroit lugubre, dont l'atmosphère me rappelait douloureusement celle de la serre. Je décidai de rester sagement derrière mon amie puisqu'elle semblait connaître les lieux.. Aucunes décorations n'égayait le lieux mais j'apercevais par terre beaucoup de débris de bois, peut-être d'anciens tableaux ou ornements. L'endroit ne devait pas être souvent fréquenté car une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol...était-ce simplement de la saleté ? Préférant ne pas répondre à certaines questions dont les réponses pouvaient s'avérer bien plus angoissantes que des suppositions loufoques, je restais silencieuse en fixant le dos d'Alyssa. Une porte se dressa face à nous, mais la serpentard hésitait à entrer. Elle tourna finalement la poignée d'or et s'engouffra dans la pièce obscure. Je la suivie, cloisonnant avec fermeté la petite voix qui me déconseillait très fortement d'y aller. A l'intérieur, le noir complet régna quand la porte se referma en claquant, bien que je n'ai rien fait pour. Je ne voyais rien du tout et je heurtais de plein fouet Alyssa, en tous les cas j'espérais que c'était elle. Sa voix me rassura, mais je ne compris pas un mot car elle s'exprimait dans une langue bizarre, et pas en fourchelang. Je n'avais pas spécialement peur du noir, cependant, si je partais du principe qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à moi, cela signifiait que quelque chose se trouvait avec nous._

_« Ca suffit Ninon! dit-elle soudainement en langue courante. Je ne joue pas alors rallume tout de suite. »_

_Rien ne se produisit. Je ne savais pas à qui elle s'adressait mais la prudence me soufflait de ne rien dire et de ne pas bouger. La pièce n'était évidemment pas vide, je le sentais, il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre. Et ce « quelque chose » me frôlait, me contournait, me testait. Rester calme relevait du miracle. Puis il n'y eut plus rien._

_« Tu m'as ramené de la chair fraîche, qu'elle adorable et très, très, très gentille attention ! s'exclama une voix enfantine._

_- Ninon... commença Alyssa._

_- Tu ne peux pas me le refuser, j'en ai envie depuis si longtemps ! couina t- elle de manière enjôleuse. Et puis je suis sûre qu'elle ne fait pas partie de Serpentard alors tu t'en fiches, hein ? Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. »_

_Soit c'était une très mauvaise blague, soit le problème devenait...très problématique. Et qui était ce « lui » ? La lumière fut remise d'un coup et elle m'aveugla pendant plusieurs minutes. Cela me donna le vertige et je m'affaissait par terre, le cœur battant. Peu à peu ma vue revînt et Alyssa m'aida à me relever avec un bref sourire confiant. Il faisait vraiment humide ici. Une voix m'apostropha sans que je n'aperçoive d'où elle venait. Je baissais les yeux et découvris une petite fille d'environ six ans en face de moi. Pareille à une poupée de porcelaine, elle souriait en secouant ses jolies boucles brunes. Je me trouvais devant une poupée parfaite qui dégageait une innocence pure...méfiance. Je reculais d'un pas avant de m'adresser à Elle :_

_« Qui es-tu ? ...je veux dire « vraiment », questionnais-je peu tranquille. Une fillette normale ne vivrait pas ici..._

_- Bonjour Mlle Griffondor, ou plutôt bonsoir pour toi ! s'exclama t- elle joyeusement. Tu sais que tu paraît moins stupide que les autres, toi ? Et pour une Griff, c'est rare... Moi c'est Ninon, et toi ?_

_- Lynda._

_- Ninon c'est plus joli! affirma t- elle. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?_

_- Bon ça suffit, trancha Alyssa. Puisqu'il t'a demandé de ne pas la toucher, laisse nous passer maintenant._

_- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ? demanda t- elle en ouvrant de grands yeux._

_- Parce que d'habitude tu ne cherches à discuter qu'après, expliqua mon amie l'air las. Bon et puis, toi, ça commence à devenir agaçant, alors si tu pouvais sortir de l'ombre..._

_- Ne donnes pas d'ordre à mon...débuta Ninon en hurlant._

_- Ca va, coupa une voix étrangement familière. Si tu savais que j'étais là, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne doit plus ramener personne ici, y compris les autres serpentards...et même s'il s'agit de mon adorable petite am... »_

_Le garçon qui était sortit d'un coin sombre s'arrêta soudain de parler et jeta un coup d'œil à Ninon. Elle semblait interloquée et le fixait intensément. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle et tenta de l'attirer contre lui mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se dégagea. _

_« Pourquoi ! Dis-moi pourquoi ! hurla Ninon, sa voix se cassant. T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner Drago... »_

_Elle suppliait plus qu'elle n'ordonnait, et sa voix claire restait teintée de peur. Drago se mit à lui parler doucement, sans plus essayer de la prendre dans ses bras. Alyssa me fit signe de ne pas bouger et de laisser faire le serpentard._

_« Ma petite chérie, t'ai-je déjà laissé seule longtemps ? Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi car je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Mais tu le sais déjà puisque je suis ton grand frère préféré, non ?_

_- Je ... commença l'enfant en retenant avec peine ses larmes. ...ne veux pas être...une petite sœur... finit-elle avec difficulté._

_- ...cette lubie te passera en grandissant, tu n'as que 8 ans pour le moment, articula Drago un peu gêné. Tu...trouveras quelqu'un de bien plus tard et tu seras bien contente de m'avoir oublié... »_

_Ninon éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras en hoquetant des bouts de phrases._

_« Je ne t'oublierais jamais...sans toi je meurs...tu le sais bien que je resterais toute ma vie enfermée... »_

_Cette scène prenait aux entrailles, sa voix était déchirante ;j'aurais voulut faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit pour qu'elle retrouve son sourire. Alyssa me prit par le bras et m'entraîna vers une autre porte mais la petite s'en aperçue et nous bloqua le passage en séchant ses joues humides._

_« C'est moi qui garde cette porte, dit-elle en se plantant devant moi. Et je t'aime pas, si tu veux savoir. Alors ne reviens plus jamais ici car je pourrais momentanément oublier ce qu'il m'a demandé. Maintenant dégagez de ma chambre. »_

_Elle s'effaça du passage sans même me regarder de ses yeux de basalte. Je franchis la porte, suivie de près par Alyssa._

_« Je suis désolée de t'avoir infligée cette confrontation, mais je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions pour passer inaperçues, s'excusa Alyssa. »_

_Nous entrâmes dans un souterrain étroit et d'argile mouillé. L'air semblait vicié et j'avais l'impression de m'empoisonner à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Le tunnel nous mena dans un cul de sac mais celui-ci s'ouvrait lorsqu'on le tapotait trois fois au milieu. Nous débouchâmes alors dans une chambre ordinaire, et Alyssa m'annonça que l'on allait devoir passer le reste de la nuit ici. Drago nous rejoignit, au bout d'une heure environ, me tirant de ma somnolence. Il me semblait bien plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, les traits tirés par la fatigue et les soucis, deux larges cernes creusant de violet son visage fantomatique. Il s'affala sur l'un des fauteuil et se massa les tempes, comme s'il avait mal à la tête. Nous discutâmes tous les trois jusqu'à l'aube malgré le sommeil qui nous tenaillait. J'apprit entre autre que Ninon vivait depuis six ans à Poudlard, sous cette apparence adorable. Mais en une année, elle mûrissait de deux ;mentalement c'était une jeune fille de seize ans. Son corps n'avait jamais été humain, mais quoi exactement, ils ne le dirent pas. Les premières années elle représentait « La Mascotte Cachée » des serpentards, mais depuis trois ans seuls Drago et Alyssa venaient la voir très régulièrement. L'erreur commise fut de devenir trop possessive, envers qui, la question ne se posait pas... Il s'était produit une altercation entre elle et Patsy, qui faillit mal tourner car Ninon possède une puissante poigne. Patsy s'en tira avec une cicatrice au visage et un poignet foulé. Ce ne fut que le début des complications car Ninon devînt de plus en plus irritable, frôlant parfois la violence envers certains serpentards. Elle était complètement instable et incontrôlable, hormis par Drago qui représentait son idéal. Elle avait reporté sur lui toute son affection et sa passion et ne jurait que par lui. Elle respectait Alyssa car elle faisait partie de l'élite serpentard (une sang pur dont la famille a toujours appartenue à Serpentard), mais surtout parce qu'elle savait s'imposer sans dire un mot (la prestance d'une vraie serpentard restait légendaire). Ninon ne supportait personne d'autre ; en clair j'avais eu de la chance de sortir entière et avec tout mon sang..._

* * *

_Ca vous a plut? Dite moi vite ce que vous en pensez! Please! S'il vous plait! Por favor! Quand en chinois...je sais pas encore, mais je ferai des recherches pour vous le dire la prochaine fois, promis!_


	7. Chapter 7 : Un vrai cours de divination

_**L**e vous livre ce chapitre 7, riche en couleur et qui, continuera de vous plaire!_

_Je n'ai pas de remarques particulières, sauf à une certaine Bidibou que j'ADORE ! GROS BISOUX tu es trop mignonne!_

_Bonne lecture à tous, désolée de faire court aujourd'hui, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, promis!**

* * *

**_

**_Chapitre 7 : Un vrai cours de divination :_**

_La chambre possédait un vielle et lourde (dans tous les sens du terme) horloge en bois massif qui décomptait inlassablement chaque seconde. Elle prononça alors « 8h30, 9h moins 1799...1798...1797...(ect...) ». Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide collective :les cours commençaient dans ¼ d'heure et nous n'avions ni dormit, ni mangé ! En plus je portais les vêtements d'Anouchka, son survêtement à l'envers, je ne serai jamais acceptée en cours sans l'uniforme. Mais Drago remédia à ce problème :d'un coup de baguette je me trouvais dans un uniforme impeccable. N'ayant pas le temps d'être étonnée, mous filâmes dans les méandres des couloirs serpentards. Par chance plus aucun élève ne traînait ici. Arrivés à l'escalier principal, nous nous séparâmes car les cours de septième année serpentard se déroulait dans le parc avec Hagrid tandis que Drago et moi avions cours de divination...juste sous les toits bien évidemment. Je récupérais mes affaires de classe grâce à un « Acio » et allait monter la dizaine d'escaliers qui nous attendaient, prêts à nous jouer des mauvais tours. Mais le blond se dirigea vers une horrible statue de marbre et poussa un endroit précis, une dalle apparut. Il monta dessus, m'entraînant contre lui et me chuchota : « J'espère que les montées rapides ne te donnent pas mal au cœur. ». Pour être rapide, elle fut rapide. Sitôt il eût finit cette phrase que je me sentie propulsée vers le haut brusquement. L'arrêt fut brutal et je faillit choir, la fatigue n'aidant en rien. J'entendais du bruit, ce qui signifiait que les deux classes attendaient juste derrière le tournant. Nous n'étions même pas en retard, rien que dix mètres et c'était bon._

_« Dis-moi, ça ne va pas faire un peu suspect d'arriver ensemble les derniers alors qu'aucun de nous n'a passer la nuit dans sa chambre, sans compter les cernes ? me demanda Drago sans bouger._

_- Oh, si tu veux mon avis, moi je ne vais pas passer par la case des suspects ! Coupable sans même pouvoir faire appel... ironisais-je._

_- Ca doit être frustrant d'être accusé pour quelque chose que tu n'as même pas faîte... commença t- il faussement détaché. D'ailleurs, si tu..._

_- Merci ! coupais-je. C'est gentil de te préoccuper de mes frustrations mais ça ira, je te le promet._

_- Ne sois pas si froide voyons... glissa t- il à mon oreille en m'enlaçant fermement. Et puis tu devrais me dire merci pour ta tenue...d'autant plus que ce n'était pas à l'uniforme auquel j'avais d'abord pensé..._

_- C'est bon, arrête tu veux ? _

_- Pourquoi ? Tu es ma petite amie et ose prétendre que tu ne me trouves pas sexy, surtout quand je te prends comme ça. répondit-il sûr de lui »._

_Je me dégageais en soupirant, il arbora un sourire de triomphe comprenant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je rejoignit la file sans vraiment passer inaperçue car le serpentard me suivait. Notre arrivée provoqua un silence très gênant ; ma réputation était achevée, mais bon, il y avait pire que d'être la petite amie officielle de Drago Malefoy. La situation ne le dérangeait d'ailleurs pas du tout car il gardait son sourire agaçant. Nous entrâmes enfin en classe et nous nous installâmes sur les poufs dispersés dans la sombre pièce. Trelawney semblait très en forme, surexcitée même et cela me lassait d'avance... Elle gesticulait, disait bonjour à chaque élève et poussait aussi quelques exclamations à l'occasion. Une fois nos deux classes installées, elle se figea et se mit à nous dévisager successivement à la manière d'un furet feulant (petit furet orangé ayant la manie de stopper tous ses mouvements s'il perçoit un quelconque bruit aux alentours, l'arrêt pouvant durer près d'une heure). Cette scène était comique, en fait cette prof était un véritable spectacle vivant :ses cheveux crépus partant dans tous les sens, ses mains restaient à brasser l'air sans raison, ses énormes lunettes rondes lui retombaient sur le nez et sa voix variait de tonalité de façon nette dans une courte phrase. Et il y avait ces phrases qu'elle nous sortait en prenant un grand air inspiré pour nous révéler ce que lui transmettaient les astres, les feuilles de thé, les potages...enfin tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, quoi._

_« Mes enfants...oh oui je le sens...les astres me parlent ! déclara t- elle la voix rauque et le regard perdu. Ecoutez-moi c'est très important !...Neville, mon dieu, retirez au plus vite vos parents de Sainte Mangouste !...Oh ma pauvre chérie, vous courrez à votre perte, mais vous le savez n'est-ce pas Patsy ? Vous savez que ce sacrifice vous coûtera la vie...quand à vous Anouchka cessez de fuir et de vous cacher, le passé vous rattrapera plus vite que vous ne le redoutez. »_

_Elle marqua une courte pause pour reprendre sa respiration. Neville et Patsy semblaient aussi pâle que des morts, ils la regardaient avec frayeur ; Anouchka ne cilla même pas. Avec les autres ,nous nous regardions partagés entre le sérieux et le fou rire ;elle était différente._

_« Crabe, Goyle, votre futur est déterminé depuis vos parents ? reprit-elle étrangement calme. Drago l'apparent choix n'est qu'un leurre, méfiez-vous car vous ne vous en tirerez pas par un sourire. »_

_Elle pesa ses derniers mots puis reprit une inspiration comme si cela la fatiguait de parler. Harry patientait en examinant la boule de voyance sous « toutes ses coutures »car il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à ces révélations depuis le refrain du Sinistros. Pour amuser la galerie, je pris la mienne et mimais Trelawney à merveille. Harry et Luna éclatèrent de rire mais je m'aperçut un peu tard que la professeur me regardait aussi. Peut-être les astres l'avait-elle prévenue ? Son regard étonnement noir et son air contrarié m'ôtèrent le sourire, physiquement en tout cas. Je pris une mine dépitée, prête à me repentir ;cela marchait généralement les rares fois où je me faisais rappeler à l'ordre à cause de mon comportement. Mon image de fille sérieuse et gentille(auprès des professeurs uniquement)aidait beaucoup à adoucir les punitions..._

_« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment fatiguée pour vous tenir tranquille, Lynda Dumbledor. dit-elle froidement. Un travail supplémentaire vous y aidera certainement. »_

_Génial, j'avais gagné le gros lot... Harry, Luna et Anouchka me lancèrent un regard compatissant, signifiant qu'ils m'aideraient ;ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur._

_« Evidemment si je touche à un pilier les trois autres s'agitent... soupira t- elle. Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes dans le même bateau maintenant, et sans union solide vous n'arriverait à rien... Bon, je veux une boule pour deux et vous commencez à regarder ! »_

_On se dévisagea tous les quatre sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle nous disait cela. On était, certes très proches, mais de là à nous comparer à des piliers... Je me mis avec Anouchka, Luna avec Lavande, Harry avec Ron. Nous étions disposés de façon à être tous côte à côte. Je proposais à ma partenaire qu'elle commence mais elle refusa avec un petit sourire forcé. Je m'approchai donc de la boule en positionnant ma main gauche au-dessus d'elle, mais rien ne se passa. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Anouchka, elle semblait totalement ailleurs. Elle réfléchissait sans doute, et si Trelawney ne délirait pas complètement cette fois-ci ? Luna attira mon attention, elle s'était penchée à l'extrême sur sa boule, le visage presque collé à la surface de verre. Pourtant je ne voyais rien à l'intérieur. J'interrogeais du regard Anouchka et Harry, qui se rapprochèrent pour mieux regarder. Je les imitai, refermant ainsi un cercle étroit autour de l'objet de divination. Soudain, je vis la sphère s'enflammer d'écarlate sans distinguer la forme qui se formait en son centre. Mais elle se mit à grossir, jusqu'à occuper toute la place disponible. J'étais comme hypnotisée, et je me rapprochais un peu plus de l'étrange nuage rouge qui s'agitait. Je sentis quelque chose me brûler la gorge mais je ne pouvais pas bouger tant l'attrait de la boule me paralysait. Les mouvements de la forme s'accéléraient, devenant de plus en plus saccadés. Elle finit par faire exploser sa prison de verre. Ma vision s'empourpra, je ne distinguai plus qu'un flot de sang jaillir d'en haut, sans en trouver l'origine, et gicler en atteignant le sol, me barbouillant le visage et tout le corps. Le liquide me brûlait la peau, l'odeur qui m'enserrait devenait tellement forte que j'en ressentais le goût sur ma langue. Je me tenais à genoux, les mains posées sur le sol recouvert par une flaque pourpre. Près de moi, un corps gisait sans vie, avec un trou au niveau du thorax, d'où s'échappait le liquide vital. Tendant péniblement ma main pour tourner le visage vers moi, je perdis l'équilibre. L'odeur nauséabonde me tournant la tête, je m'écroulais lentement en arrière. J'étais anéantie de fatigue mais pas soucieuse, car je savais que j'allais avoir l'éternité pour récupérer._

_Un cri se répercuta dans mes tympans, me réveillant d'un coup. Ce son strident ne pouvait provenir que de Patsy, qu'avait-elle encore ? J'ouvris péniblement les paupières et me relevais en tenant ma tête douloureuse. Je fus surprise d'apercevoir Harry, Anouchka et Luna couchés sur le sol, inconscients. Le reste de la classe se tenait légèrement en retrait, Trelawney avait une main plaqué sur la bouche et paraissait extrêmement bouleversée. Patsy braillait en exhibant une petite coupure au niveau du poignet, d'où s'échappait un filin de sang. Cette vue rougeoyante me donna un haut-le-cœur et je me ressaisis juste à temps. Les images de ma vision me revinrent à l'esprit, se succédant par flash, de plus en plus rapprochés. Lorsque j'eus tout revu, cela recommença, et encore... Une gifle me remit les idées en place ;merci Drago. Luna gémit, se massant le cou et cligna des yeux comme éblouie. Anouchka se réveilla en sursaut, pâle. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry, étendu à ma droite et couvert de sueur. La peur me saisit, et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Le cœur battant, je me traînais jusqu'à lui et posais sa tête sur mes genoux en touchant son front d'une main tremblante. Il était bouillant, sa cicatrice particulièrement, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je lui caressais les cheveux d'un geste maternel. La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée dans cette position, Harry évanouit, Voldemort ne se trouvait pas loin et il prenait possession de son corps. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'Harry se réveille, une lueur de folie alimentant son regard, une voix rauque remplaçant la sienne et un sourire mauvais étirant son visage métamorphosé. Luna nous fixait, très inquiète et je n'arrivait même pas à lui adresser un sourire confiant. Penaude elle s'approcha, lui effleura à peine la main, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal et me regarda de ses yeux angoissés. Bien-sûr elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui pouvait se passer, mais la peur qu'elle devait lire sur mon visage en disait long sur la gravité de cette éventuelle situation. Harry bougea enfin, portant immédiatement sa main à sa cicatrice. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux émeraudes, l'air un peu hagard et replaça correctement ses lunettes en me regardant étonné. Soulagée de bien le retrouver, je fermais un instant les paupières en reprenant mon souffle de manière plus calme. Le Survivant se redressa tant bien que mal, mais faillit choir de nouveau lorsque Luna nous prit brusquement dans ses bras en murmurant « merci »._

_Trelawney sortit enfin de son mutisme en demandant ce que nous avions vu. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle ordonna à Ron de nous amener à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh nous regarda arriver avec effarement :4 d'un coup c'était rare. Elle nous coucha après nous avoir fait avaler un breuvage jaunâtre douteux. Elle permit à Ron de rester jusqu'au prochain cours et de revenir en fin de journée. Elle s'éclipsa lorsque mon oncle entra, essoufflé. Il s'assit en face de nous et nous fixa d'un air grave avant de poser quelques questions :_

_« Que s'est - il passé exactement ? demanda t- il d'abord._

_- On travaillait sur la lecture des boules de divination quand Luna s'est mise à se rapprocher de la sienne... commençais-je_

_- Oui, renchérit l'intéressée, j'ai vu de la brume se former et devenir un être, comme un fantôme..._

_- Et puis on s'est rapprochés pour voir mais au début il n'y avait rien... continua Harry._

_- Mais soudain dans la boule il y a eu un nuage pourpre et elle a explosé, ça doit être à ce moment qu'on est tombés... complétais-je._

_- Tout ce que j'ai vu, moi, fit Ron, c'est qu'ils se sont tous les quatre approchés de la boule comme hypnotisés, d'ailleurs ils ne répondaient plus. Et puis il y a eût un bruit de verre cassé et des éclats ont volé vers le haut sans qu'aucun ne retombe sur eux. Ils sont ensuite tombés en arrière en même temps, lentement et les yeux clos. Une fois à terre, ils étaient toujours parfaitement droit et alignés en croix autour de la boule brisée dont le bas est resté intact et transparent. Les éclats de verre sont retombés tout autour d'eux sans les atteindre et enfin ils se sont réveillés un à un... J'ai trouvé ça assez flippant, on aurait dit un transe générale comme dans un rituel maléfique... »_

_Il se tut. Albus reprit calmement :_

_« Et qu'avez-vous vu ?_

_- Après que ça ai explosé, tout est devenu vert, et je me suis retrouvée derrière une vitre donnant sur une serre tropicale. Il y avait Harry, moi Lynda, Drago et Ron, nous discutions et ... »_

_La suite je la connaissait très bien. Mon amie me fournissait la dernière preuve que ce n'était pas un simple rêve._

_« Moi aussi j'ai vu ça, dit Harry, mais j'ai vu une autre scène à la fin, Voldemort à la tête de huit mangemorts, eux-mêmes à la tête d'une centaine de détraqueurs._

_- Il est sûr que très prochainement ces créatures rejoindront les rangs de Voldemort... soupira Albus._

_- Je n'ai pas vu ça à la fin, moi, intervînt Luna, mais un fantôme entouré de milliers de reptiles qui recouvraient entièrement le sol...effrayant._

_- Et toi Anouchka ? demanda Albus._

_- Je ne me souviens plus désolé, j'ai trop mal à la tête, répondit-elle froidement._

_- Eh bien, et toi Lynda ? questionna t- il._

_- L'épisode de la serre je l'ai vécut la nuit de Noël. Ce qui explique d'ailleurs ma blessure mystérieuse le lendemain. Quand à la vision d'aujourd'hui tout était de pourpre alors mis à part cette couleur je suis incapable d'en dire autre chose. mentis-je. »_

_Un nouveau silence se fit. Albus fixait le sol, ce qui commençait à devenir agaçant._

_« Bon, et bien je suppose que vous avez vu vos pires cauchemars prendre forme, affirma le directeur pas très convainquant. Ne vous en préoccupez plus mais évitez de les ébruiter, compris ?_

_- Pourquoi les cacher si cela n'est pas concrets ? coupais-je._

_- Parce que dans les temps où nous sommes vos images pourraient prendre de l'importance dans l'imagination de vos camarades, ce qui sèmerait une peur omniprésente. Donc ne discutez pas. trancha-il._

_- Mais la peur a lieu d'être puisque Voldemort est de plus en plus actif ! Comment pourrait-on croire à de simples cauchemars alors qu'on a vu la même chose au même moment en plein cours de divination. Trelawney n'appellerait-elle pas ça une véritable vision prémonitoire ? demandais-je agacée par ce trop gros mensonge._

_- Qu'elle appelle ça comme elle veut. Mais je tiens à ce que je vous ai demandé soit respecté à la lettre, c'est clair ? Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Lynda._

_- Mais bien-sûr Monsieur le directeur, comme il vous plaira... minaudais-je le regard assassin. »_

_Dumbledor partit sans même me sanctionner pour mon impertinence. J'étais furieuse de le voir nous cacher quelque chose d'important. Tout ce que nous avions vu allait se réaliser, je le pariait. Mais je trouverai les réponses, avec ou sans son aide._

_« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui parler comme ça ? s'étonna Luna._

_- J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces cachotteries, répondis-je sèchement, de quel droit nous ment-il ? C'est comme votre arrivée en cours d'année, tout est étroitement lié._

_- Il doit y avoir une bonne raison s'il ne nous dit rien, tempéra t- elle. C'est un sorcier sage et avisé, alors on ferais mieux de suivre..._

_- Epargne-moi, je t'en prie ! m'exclamais-je exaspérée. Tu es peut-être patiente mais moi je n'attendrai pas sagement sans savoir ce qui se passe ! »_

_Luna soupira. Mme Pomfresh arriva et je l'interpelais immédiatement, l'impatience et l'énervement prenant le dessus sur la courtoisie._

_« On peut sortir, on a rien du tout, ce n'était que des visions._

_- Vous êtes médecin ? s'échauffa t- elle. Non, pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. Donc vous resterez ici aujourd'hui, repos total obligatoire. Avalez ça. »_

_Nous avalâmes « ça » et aussitôt nous plongeâmes dans un lourd sommeil sans rêves._

* * *

_Et voilà ce septième chapitre clos (7, déjà?)._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, pour toute remarque, impression ect... faite le moi savoir!_

_Enormes bises de la part de la tête d'ange!_


	8. Chapter 8 : Confidences

_**Disclamer:** comme d'habitude, rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling!_

_**Coucou!** Je suis désolée car en ce moment je ne publie pas souvent, mais pour être ranche, j'ai tellement l'impresion que ma fic ne vous plaît pas que je ne suis plus très motivée... Mais bon, maintenant que j'ai commencé à la publier, je vis aller jusqu'au bout. Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!_

_Je fais quand même un gros bisoux à Bidibou, laquelle j'ai hâte qu'elle me donne son avis!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 8 : Confidences :_

_Je me réveillais avec la rare impression de tenir la pleine forme physique et psychique. L'heure avait tourné, il était maintenant sept heures du soir et le repas serait servit dans une petite heure. Tous les autres semblaient dormir. Je me levais et partis sans les attendre car je n'avait nulle envie de reprendre notre discussion bien inutile. Je sortis vers la petite place surplombant l'escalier principal pour me rafraîchir un peu les idées, l'air sec de début janvier me fouetta le visage. Le froid me faisait du bien et je respirais à pleins poumons cet air purificateur en m'asseyant sur les marches dominant le lac noir. Je sentis une personne arriver derrière moi. Elle s'assit près de moi et se mit aussi à fixer la masse d'eau inquiétante de ses yeux verts. Harry ne parla pas tout de suite, appréciant le calme de cette soirée et la sérénité du parc._

_« Luna a raison dans le fond... dit-il doucement. Mais je suis quand même de ton avis._

_- Si c'est Luna qui le dit... lançais-je ironique._

_- Tu étais où cette nuit ? demanda t- il sans se laisser démonter._

_- Serais-tu le seul à ne pas être persuadé que j'ai couché avec Drago ? m'exclamais-je, amère._

_- Tu me le jures ?_

_- Oui._

_- Donc je te crois, conclut-il. »_

_Il reprit sa contemplation du paysage, qui était à présent baigné par les ténèbres de la nuit. L'astre nocturne, pourtant plein et éclatant ne parvenait pas à éclaircir ce tableau aux teintes décidément bien sombres._

_« J'ai été à la Réserve, avec Alyssa, repris-je tout à fait calmée par sa présence. On a faillit se faire pincer par Rogue alors on s'est réfugié dans les sous-sols serpentards. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui y vit cachée..._

_- Encore un gros serpent ? proposa t- il._

_- Moins banal que ça, une petite fille de huit ans appelée Ninon que Drago et Alyssa cachent. corigeais-je._

_- Quoi ! s'étrangla t- il en me regardant._

_- Enfin ce n'est qu'un masque car en réalité elle n'a jamais été humaine. C'est une sorte de monstre qui peut devenir incontrôlable si on touche à son Dragounet chéri, si j'ai bien compris, complétais-je._

_- Encore une ? Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'elle est au juste et comment a t- elle vu le jour ? demanda t- il abasourdi._

_- Ca je ne le sais pas... confessais-je. »_

_C'était vrai car ni Drago, ni Alyssa ne me l'avait expliqué. Mais je finirai bien par l'apprendre. Pour le moment nous goûtions avec plaisir le délice de la petite brise qui nous frôlait. Le besoin de parler restait superflu. Harry n'ajouta qu'une chose :_

_« La prochaine fois, demande-moi de te prêter la carte et la cape plutôt que de t'introduire dans notre chambre en pleine nuit._

_- Ah oui... je suis désolée, vraiment... je... m'embrouillais-je gênée et les joues en feu._

_- Pas grave, coupa t- il souriant. Tu me les rendras après le dîner. »_

_Il savoura encore quelques minutes ce calme avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, bondée. Je l'interpellais une dernière fois :_

_« Harry, attends ! Je voulais te dire, avec tout ce qui se passe et ce qui s'est passé les autres années, avec Voldemort. Quand on a tous risqué notre vie, en partie pour toi, l'année dernière notamment... tu te sens coupable de la mort de Sirius et d'avoir exposé les nôtres, même si tu nous ne le dis pas._

_- Non, pas du tout, débita t- il rapidemment._

_- Arrêtes tes conneries et ressers ça aux autres ! coupai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais persuade-toi que ce n'est pas uniquement ta faute ! Tu n'es pas le seul à commettre des erreurs, on en a tous fait ce soir là et tu ne dois pas porter ce fardeau à toi tout seul. Te connaître ne porte pas malheur, ceux que tu aimes ne meurent pas à cause de toi alors ça ne sert à rien de restreindre ou de cacher tes sentiments. As-tu suffisamment confiance en moi pour me croire et suivre ce que je te dis ? »_

_Quelques secondes durant il resta à me fixer superficiellement, il était en réalité plongé dans ses réflexions. Il partit, sans dire un mot ;de toute façon admettre que j'avais raison lui prendrait un peu de temps. Car je disais vrai, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait se lisait dans ses yeux. Je le connaissais depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour pouvoir deviner n'importe quelle autre émotion qui l'habitait. En fait Harry restait un garçon bien trop authentique pour réussir à dissimuler quoi que ce soit._

_Je me levai finalement et pris le chemin de la tour Griffondor, bien décidée à éviter la foule. Mais MacGonagall m'intercepta au 2ème étage et me demanda de la suivre dans le bureau de mon oncle immédiatement. Je n'avais pas le choix et je la suivis donc. Ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre tremblaient légèrement, sans que le froid n'y soit pour quelque chose. Nous nous arretâmes face à l'imposante et magnifique statue sculptée dans du granit blanc, qui représentait un aigle majestueux._

_« Banane vanillée ! prononça le professeur sérieusement. »_

_Dumbledor trouvait toujours des mots de passe plus loufoques les uns que les autres. L'aigle pivota, laissant découvrir un escalier en colimaçon dans lequel je m'engouffrai. Il fallait ensuite traverser un petit couloir pour arriver à son bureau, décoré de tableaux aux personnages très bavards. La plupart me saluèrent avec courtoisie, reconnaissant en moi la nièce du directeur. Je le leur rendais respectueusement car certains étaient, de leur vivant, de grands sorciers. Je frappai à la porte et entrai. Albus se tenait assis dans son fauteuil et lisait un dossier, qu'il rangea rapidemment dans le tiroir de droite en m'apercevant. Je m'avançai et me plaçai face à lui me contentant de lui adresser un regard froid. Il me fit asseoir avant de commencer :_

_« Il est légitime que tu m'en veuilles mais essais un peu de te mettre à ma place. J'essaye de faire pour le mieux et j'ai mes raisons de rester secret sur certaines choses. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité et je ne vous en parlerai que lorsque je jugerais le moment propice. Il va se produire de grands bouleversements d'ici peu, alors profitez du temps présent. Tu as compris Lynda, cesse d'être têtue, arrête tes recherches... »._

_Je restais stoïque, sans répondre. Supposant qu'il avait terminé, je partis. Je n'étais même pas énervée, ce calme me surprenait vraiment... Marchant vers notre salle commune, je percutai, à une intersection, une personne qui courrait. Nous nous étalâmes toute deux devant Harry, Ron et Hermione amusés. Le rouquin, bon gentleman, alla relever une serdaigle au visage familier. Mais comme il ne déplaçait pas le petit doigt pour moi, Harry m'aida avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. La jeune fille se fondi en excuses avant de rejoindre un groupe de filles de Serdaigle, dont Cho Chang._

_« Tu pourrais faire gaffe ! me reprocha Ron. Elle est vraiment adorable cette fille..._

_- Epargne nous de tes commentaires. Tu n'as jamais eu bon goût de toute façon, fit Hermione très irritée. »_

_Son ton sec m'étonna, Harry semblait aussi surprit que moi mais il haussa les épaules sans chercher à comprendre. Arrivés à la salle commune, je l'entraînais à l'écart pour lui rendre sa cape. Je l'avais rangée dans mon sac à dos et je l'y trouvai naturellement. Je la rendai à son propriétaire qui avança sa main libre vers la doublure de ma cape. Il y retira la Carte du Maraudeur...impossible, j'avais déjà cherché à cet endroit ! Sans essayer de comprendre le « comment », je montais me coucher._

_Ma nuit fut agitée, la vision hantait mon sommeil. Je me réveillais vers six heures en sueur et la poitrine douloureuse au niveau de mon cœur. Mon pendentif chaud refroidit presque instantanément lorsque j'y portait la main. Il faisait encore sombre et je n'aperçut pas tout de suite la silhouette assise au bord de mon lit. Je sursautai, la chaleur de mon corps se dérobant soudain de mes veines avant de reconnaître Luna. Calmant mon rythme cardiaque, je la regardai, songeuse. Nous ne dîmes pas un mot car il ne fallait pas réveiller les autres. Je me décalai pour lui laisser la place de s'étendre à coté de moi. Cette fois-ci j'avais vu le visage de la personne inanimée et la façon dont elle avait été tué. Mais mon cerveau barricadait fermement les portes accédants à ces images. Elle voulait parler alors nous descendîmes jusqu'à la Grande Salle, vide à cette heure-ci. Près de la table des professeurs, quelques fauteuils et chaises formaient un coin convivial où nous nous retrouvions après manger. Nous nous assîmes donc côte à côte. Le plafond scintillait d'étoiles et de planètes, Mercure étant la plus visible ce matin._

_« Tu as rêvé de ta vision, n'est-ce pas ? murmura t- elle._

_- Comment le sais-tu ? J'ai crié ? demandais-je._

_- Non, je l'ai sentie c'est tout... répondit-elle simplement. Et tu n'a pas vu que de la couleur rouge..._

_- Tu n'aurais pas un peu de sang de devineresse par hasard ? lançais-je en rigolant._

_- Peut-être...qui sais ? fit-elle mystérieusement avant d'éclater de rire._

_- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie, j'étais à bout de nerfs. confessai-je. J'ai vu une personne morte et nous gisions dans son propre sang, voilà c'est tout._

_- Ca restera entre nous si tu ne veux pas en parler à ton oncle, m'assura t- elle. Dis-moi, ça lui arrive souvent à ta pierre de pendentif de briller soudainement ?_

_- Que depuis cette année, et à chaque fois ça se produit avant, pendant et un peu après une de ces visions. Quand au pourquoi du comment... soupirais-je. Tiens regarde comme Mercure est volumineuse, Trelawney nous jurerait qu'elle nous annonce quelque chose !_

_- Oh oui, y'a pas de doute la dessus ! »_

_Il était sept heure du matin et des élèves arrivèrent petit à petit, pas très réveillés et trouvant avec difficulté leurs tables respectives. Nous nous levâmes prêtes à aller petit déjeuner. Luna finissait sa phrase lorsque Drago arriva, tranquille, s'assit dans un fauteuil en me prenant sur ses genoux et m'embrassa comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il demanda :_

_« Vous parliez peut-être... ?_

_- ...non, non..., répondit Luna gênée. ...je vous laisse. »_

_Son attitude était choquante et j'en restais ébahie. Je perçus la mine dégoûtée de Ron qui devait me maudire sous 99 générations ;mais pour une fois j'étais de son avis car Drago outrepassait la limite . Je me relevais, ôtant sèchement ses mains de mes jambes et repoussant l'emprise de ses bras. Cela le surprit et il écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus avant de s'étonner :_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est ton séjour à l'infirmerie qui t'as mis de si mauvais poil ? On sort ensemble je te signale alors ne me dis pas que ça te gène que je te touche..._

_- La ferme Malefoy ! criais-je. Je ne suis pas ta chose que tu peux prendre quand tu en as envie et en faire ce que tu veux ! Pour ça retourne avec Patsy ou... tu vois de qui je parle. Ce n'est pas un privilège de sortir avec toi alors arrête de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas. Une relation est censée s'établir sur de la confiance, du respect et de l'égalité !Tant que tu considéreras tes copines comme des jouets, ça n'ira pas. Et tant que tu ne m'estimeras pas suffisamment pour me respecter et tenir compte de ce que je pense, ce n'est même plus la peine de m'adresser la parole. »_

_Je ne trouvais rien à ajouter devant cet idiot qui me regardait sans ciller. Le visage de marbre, le regard vide, Drago n'exprimait rien et je trouvais cela bien pire. Cela devenait exaspérant de ne rien deviner de ses pensées ou de ses réels sentiments. Je soupirais d'un air las avant de partir vers ma table. La journée s'annonçait longue, très longue. J'avalais un bol de chocolat en vitesse en me brûlant au passage la gorge, me dirigeai vers les sous-sols en dévalant les escaliers et me posai devant la salle de cours de Rogue. Il serait bien étonné de me voir la première arrivée car c'était rare que je me presse pour son cours. J'entendis un groupe de serpentards arriver, Maël au milieu. Vraiment, cette maison ne recevait pas(ou presque pas)des tops models...rien que dans cette bandes de huit garçons, seul un possédait non seulement de la beauté mais aussi du charme. Tous les autres ressemblaient vaguement à des garçons sculptés grossièrement dans de la pierre. Maël m'adressa un clin d'œil complice, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. En fait seuls Alyssa, Drago et Maël étaient des serpentards beaux, et intelligents. D'autres arrivèrent, ainsi que des griffondors. Nos deux classes furent bientôt réunies et la porte du cachot s'ouvrit dans un crissement désagréable._

_« Installez-vous rapidemment et en silence, dit sèchement le professeur de potion. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre une potion capable de fondre quoi que ce soit : métal, pierre ou bois... Enfin, quand je dis « nous », je parle bien-sûr de l'extrême minorité de cette classe apte à suivre exactement mes indications. »_

_Il inscrivit au tableau la « recette » de la potion. Plusieurs étapes semblaient délicates et certains ingrédients ne me disaient rien. Je m'adressais à ma voisine puisque nous allions faire cette potion ensemble._

_« Anouchka, tu connais tous les ingrédients ?_

_- Attends, oui bien-sûr ! affirma-t- elle. En fait il nous donne des ingrédients qu'il faut fabriquer à partir de ceux qu'on connaît déjà. Par exemple pour le chlorure d'argent, il nous suffit d'ajouter Ag et Cl . Ensuite on calcule la quantité nécessaire et on verse dans le chaudron. On en fait de même pour le reste, on mélange et on rajoute à la fin la poudre de dent de dragon brunet. La réaction se fera toute seule, voilà. »_

_Je souris : les potions paraissaient toujours simples avec elle. En quelques secondes elle analysait les données, trouvait une démarche exacte et réussissait à tous les coup sa potion. Etonnant comme elle comprenait la chimie, et la physique d'ailleurs comme tout se qui se rapprochait de la science. Elle m'aidait pas mal car je ne comprenais pas grand chose à tous ces symboles et à ces formules scientifiques. Je suivis méticuleusement ses instructions et nous finîmes la mixture les premières. Elle était devenue rougeoyante et épaisse, des bulles montaient à sa surface témoignant de la température à l'intérieur du chaudron. Nous attendîmes que Rogue vienne noter notre préparation, il était pour l'instant occupé à aider Crabe et Goyle. Je fixai notre chaudron lorsque sa paroi devînt étincelante. Des pigments rouges tintèrent le noir unis de sa surface. Notre potion était devenue une pâte et elle absorbait petit à petit son contenant. De l'odeur de brûlé s'éleva, si bien que tout le monde se retourna vers nous. Sans rien dire, nous reculâmes d'un pas car la pâte commençait à s'étaler par terre, ne laissant que des cendres de notre chaudron calciné. Rogue furieux, arrêta sa progression en lui jetant une potion bleue cette fois. La seconde rongea la première et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un large trou dans le sol, des cendres de chaudron et une table à moitié brûlée ainsi que les instruments se trouvant dessus et les deux chaises._

_« Vous vous êtes trompées de dosage ! hurla t- il hors de lui. Moins 30 points chacune ! Et 10 points en moins pour les dégâts ! Je vous colle 2 heures ce soir pour tout remettre en état. Et bien-sûr un zéro pointé vous sera attribué pour votre travail._

_- Mais monsieur c'est injuste puisque notre potion était parfaite ! On ne mérite pas zéro... implorais-je terriblement inquiète pour ma moyenne déjà pas resplendissante._

_- Vous avez mal dosé ! répéta t- il._

_- C'est faux, tout a été parfaitement respecté dans les doses comme dans l'ordre pour mettre les ingrédients, affirma Anouchka avec calme._

_- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! trancha t- il. Moins 10 points pour votre impertinence ! Allez dégagez tous, ce cours est finit ! »_

_Je posai ma main sur le bras d'Anouchka pour lui intimer le silence ; nous avions déjà perdu 80 points en une heure et essayer de faire entendre raison à ce professeur était totalement inutile. Car nous avions raison si elle en restait sûre. Nous prîmes sèchement nos affaires et sortîmes au plus vite. Cette journée se déroulait vraiment sous les pires auspices... Effectivement, le temps était maussade, tout comme le reste des cours, de mon humeur et des repas. Arriva 20 heures, le moment de notre colle. Nous allâmes dans le cachot, la porte était ouverte mais personne dans la salle de cours. Rogue n'avait pas pris la peine de venir car tout était écrit sur le tableau. On allait avoir du travail puisqu'il fallait remettre entièrement la salle aussi propre qu'au premier jour...mission quasi impossible ! Soudain je me mis à rire du comique de la situation :coincée dans le cachot pour faire le ménage alors que le lieu n'avait sans doute jamais connu de balai à cause d'une potion trop parfaite ! Anouchka ne semblait pas saisir ce que je trouvais de drôle._

_« Autant prendre le bon côté des choses ! m'exclamai-je. En plus, vu qu'on n'est pas surveillées on peut tout faire avec la magie._

_- Ouais, se sera plus rapide, concéda-t- elle. »_

_Nous ensorcelâmes les balais, les chiffons et les serpillières en même temps mais nous faisions attention à leurs tracés. Pour l'intérieur des étagères, nous dûmes cependant épousseter à la main au cas où certaines potions soient très fragiles. Nous nous occupâmes aussi du plafond, devenu noir de poussières et de toiles d'araignées. Il fallut déloger tous les petits animaux(mouches, acariens...) et les relâcher dans le couloir menant chez Mr. Malefoy et chez les serpentards. Sitôt ce petit acte de vengeance effectué, il ne nous resta que le problème de l'odeur et du vernissage des meubles en bois. Cette dernière étape fut rapide car nous laissâmes agir la magie, tranquillement assises sur des tables. Nous parlâmes pour passer le temps :_

_« N'empêche qu'il pourra rien nous reprocher cette fois-ci ! s'exclama t- elle._

_- Pour sûr, acquiesçais-je. Faudrait juste éviter qu'il s'y habitue parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on recommence !...Au fait tu étais où ce matin, je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner._

_- ...à la tour d'astronomie, j'aime observer les astres, répondit-elle._

_- C'est vrai que c'est un spectacle fascinant ! commentai-je. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à reconnaître toutes les constellations... Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que tu as vu hier ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors au moins ce qu'était ta vision... tentais-je encore._

_- Les astres._

_- ..._

_- Ma vision c'était le ciel, réaffirma t- elle. Sauf qu'il était différent, certaines choses avaient changé de place de façon significative._

_- Et tu pourrais en réaliser un schéma ? demandai-je, très intéressée._

_- A quoi bon ? De toute manière nous finirons bien par le voir de nos propres yeux d'ici peu, dit-elle d'une voix résignée. Ton oncle a beau nous mentir, nous savons tous les quatre que ce sont des fragments du futur, incontournables et proches. Quand à ce qu'a dit Trelawney pendant le cours, ce n'était exceptionnellement pas un ramassis de stupidités à dormir debout._

_- Tu as peur de ce que tu as vu après l'image des astres ? questionnai-je._

_- Sans doute moins que toi, non ? me retourna t- elle en me fixant soudainement dans les yeux. Mais c'est normal puisque moi je n'ai pour le moment aucune mort sur la conscience, même future. »_

_Je fermais les yeux lorsqu'elle prononçait ces derniers mots. Cette nuit j'avais revu ma vision mais avec un élément en plus. Je savais que je l'avais tué. Comment et pourquoi ? Mystère. Mais mes mains baignaient dans le sang de ma victime et elles avaient porté le coup fatal._

_« Oui, j'ai peur... murmurais-je la gorge serrée pour ne pas pleurer. Je suis même complètement terrifiée par cet avenir...et je ne sais toujours pas qui gis à mes côté par ma faute ! »_

_Anouchka ne répondit rien, se contentant de me toucher le bras avant de partit, me laissant seule avec mon démon._

* * *

Voili, voilou! Si vous avez des commentaires dont vous souhaiteriez me faire part, vous savez comment vous y prendre!

_ La têt d'ange, un peu crevée et démoralisée en ce moment qui vous embrasse tous très fort!_


	9. Chapter 9 : Le grand plongeon

_**Disclamer:** rien est à moi tout est à JK Rowling, bien que je revendique la créations de certains personnages et de ceratins évènements, na!_

_Petite note de l'auteur (puisqu'on ne dit pas autrice): pour changer, et suite à quelque remarques, je publie ce neuvième chapitre en enlevant l'italique, cela sera peut-être moins fatiguant pour les yeux à lire! _

_J'aime particulièrement ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira au moins autant que moi! Un évènement majeur va se produire, alors soyez attentif! Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, les réponses arriveront en temps voulu!_

_Un zoubie particulier et énorme à ma bidibou préférée! (avec un grand sourire :) ! )_

_**

* * *

** _

**Chapitre 9 : Le grand plongeon :**

Un mois se passa sans qu'aucun incident ne se produise. Tout semblait redevenu parfaitement normal et j'avais laissé de côté mes recherches pour me consacrer à mes cours et à mes amis. Puisque tout allait indéniablement changer, je passais mon temps présent à profiter en oubliant toutes les visions. Rogue avait été ébahi par notre travail (mais n'en devînt pas plus conciliant, hélas) et les autres élèves n'avaient pas reconnu leur salle de classe. Je snobais toujours Drago, refusant de lui adresser la parole et m'obligeant à ne pas croiser son regard de peur qu'il ne m'y piège. Le match Griffondor/Serdaigle allait débuter dans une petite heure sous un soleil magnifique. Je discutais avec Alyssa pour oublier ma nervosité et le sujet dériva sur le Prince Serpentard :

« Au moins, c'est une bonne chose que je me sois rendue à l'évidence... dis-je.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Entre nos deux maison on ne peut parler que d'amitié rare au plus fort de leur relation, expliquai-je.

- Oh, cesse un peu d'être butée ! s'exclama-t-elle lasse. Tu t'es engueulée avec lui, d'accord mais cela ne viens pas du fait que c'est un serpentard, c'est juste parce qu'il a un sale caractère et qu'il a tendance à s'estimer plus que les autres. Quoi qu'il s'arrange ces derniers temps, on croirait presque qu'il s'en veux, et crois-moi si c'est le cas se serait une grande première ! Qu'est-ce que je regrette quand vous étiez ensemble, c'était beaucoup moins fatiguant pour moi...

- Si tu le dis... marmonnai-je.

- Moi aussi j'ai vu votre dispute et je crois que son cœur a définitivement chaviré après ça, il lui fallait sans doute un petit déclic, une mise au point, affirma une serdaigle bien connue en s'invitant avec naturel dans notre conversation. Toi tu as toujours été folle de Drago, qui ne le sais pas...quand à lui il a toujours eu de l'affection pour toi mais cela ne fait que quelques semaines qu'il te dévore des yeux, oh il fait gaffe et c'est presque imperceptible mais quand même...ça en devient touchant, j'en suis presque jalouse. Mon petit copain est aussi à Serpentard, il s'appelle Tarentio...je ne sais même pas pourquoi il y est d'ailleurs ! Enfin, là n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, toi d'abord ! »

Je dévisageais l'intruse comme si elle me débitait un truc en japonais (en russe ou en polonais ça ferait le même effet).

« Eh ! Me lance pas ses yeux là ! s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. Je t'explique, les mentalités Griffondor et Serpentard sont, certes opposées mais pas forcément contradictoire si chacun y met du sien. Il y a par exemple une part d'agressivité chez vous comme il y a une part de sensibilité chez eux, sinon comment expliquer le dévouement de Patsy envers Drago ? Tiens, c'est le même principe que le Yin et le Yang, car l'un dépend de l'autre malgré toutes les différences. Pour les couples, c'est pareil, je pense. Enfin je dis ça, mais je ne suis pas devineresse, au fond. Allez bon match et bonne chance ! Mais réfléchis-y quand même ! »

Elle partit comme elle était venue, c'est-à-dire en véritable coup de vent. Il faudrait vraiment que je songe à lui demander son prénom la prochaine fois... Alyssa me souhaita aussi bonne chance et j'allai dans le vestiaire me préparer. Toute l'équipe était présente et en grande forme, nous restions confiant car l'équipe de Cho Chang se trouvait bien loin de notre niveau ! D'autant plus que, bizarrement, Harry prenant un malin plaisir à narguer l'attrapeuse lorsqu'il se saisissait du précieux Vif d'Or juste sous son nez, aux premières minutes du match ;rendant folle de rage cette pauvre Cho... Haru lassait soigneusement ses bottines de quidditch, en restant légèrement en retrait du groupe surexcité. Il était rarement expansif et ne parlait que s'il le fallait. Son calme me reposait, surtout après avoir passé une matinée en compagnie de Ron, Dean et Seamus dont le débit de parole était impressionnant. Le poursuiveur aux cheveux métal possédait un regard doux et mélancolique qui ne le quittait jamais, pareil à sa grande gentillesse. Ginny marchait de long en large pour évacuer son stress tout en parlant avec son frère. La porte s'ouvrit et deux rouquins élancés au sourire farceur entrèrent les mains dans les poches. Fred et Georges revenaient pour assister à notre match. Leur sœur leur sauta au cou tandis que Ron fut moins démonstratif, se contentant d'une poignée de main. Les jumeaux m'étreignirent affectueusement, ainsi qu'Harry. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore Luna mais les présentations furent rapides. Ils étaient en excellente forme, le visage rayonnant. Leur boutique de farces et attrapes établie au Chemin de Traverse marchait à merveille ;ils avaient donc pu se libérer toute la journée pour la passer à Poudlard.

Le match allait bientôt débuter et nous étions encore plus motivés par un seul but :les battre à plate couture. Survol du terrain, poignées de main et enfin coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine. Luna, Ginny et Haru semblaient bien plus offensifs qu'habituellement et le Souaffle ne chômait pas. Stan et Ron canalisaient les cognards et Harry survolait le terrain, attentif. Tout se déroulait à la perfection, je n'avais même pas à arrêter les tirs adverses puisque les poursuiveurs ne parvenaient jamais jusqu'à mes buts. Heureusement, car je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette. Une petite boule au niveau de ma poitrine m'élançait et semblait presser mon cœur, l'obligeant à accélérer son rythme. Ce corps étranger ne s'était manifesté que depuis la nuit où j'avais discuté avec Luna, sous une Mercure resplendissante. Ma respiration devînt saccadée, mes mains moites. Pas de malaise, pas maintenant ! Je dus me retenir d'une main sur mon Nimbus 2005 pour rester stable, l'autre restait crispée sur mon cœur. Seul Harry s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas mais un point d'or brilla à sa droite. Après avoir vérifié d'un bref regard que je tiendrais le coup, il s'élança en piquet, suivit de près par Cho qui n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Je fermais les yeux et basculais un peu en avant, toujours bien accrochée. Des clameurs s'élevèrent :Harry tenait dans sa main la petite sphère ailée, mettant fin au match au bout de quinze minutes avec un score jamais égalé :220/0. Nous redescendîmes tous tandis que nos supporters s'amassèrent sur le terrain complètement euphoriques. J'étais un peu étourdie, notre attrapeur me soutenait en me demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Je préférais rester muette, pressentant un haut-le-coeur remonter. Drago, exceptionnellement sans Miss-Coupe-au-Bol ou ses deux molosses marchait aussi vers nous, mais cela m'étonnait que ce soit pour nous féliciter. Il me fixait l'air un peu inquiet. Avait-il vu mon court malaise ? J'allais déjà mieux car cela durait rarement longtemps. Patsy déboula toute essoufflée d'avoir courut deux minutes et accourut vers lui pour l'entourer de ses bras frêles. Elle lui minauda quelque chose à l'oreille en l'entraînant vers l'intérieur collée à lui comme une véritable sangsue humaine. Son comportement possessif ne cessait de croître de jour en jour et elle prenait plaisir à me faire comprendre qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais partir. Attitude totalement immature et stupide (mais qui portait généralement ses fruits).

Retournant avec les griffondors, j'allais savourer notre victoire écrasante. Une succession de pétarades s'enchaîna soudain :les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas revenus les poches vides... Ils distribuèrent leurs nouvelles créations dont des Pyrodragés(permettant des longues flammes par la bouche et les narines), des Varicelstantannées(donne la varicelle sans les démangeaison pendant un temps déterminé)où encore des plumes à vérité multicolores. Chaque objet reluisait de la même impression facétieuse que leurs créateurs. Je me contentai, pour ma part, d'une simple plume car je redoutais certains effets secondaires de leurs sucreries. Après la distribution, les jumeaux proposèrent de passer l'après-midi à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite car ils retrouveraient ainsi le lieux de leurs très nombreuses escapades nocturnes(petit moment d'émotion, sortez les mouchoirs). Mais nous allâmes d'abord manger. Fred et Georges concentraient tous les regards, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. L'attention était d'autant plus grande que personne n'avait oublié leur départ spectaculaire en balai en cours d'année. Cet événement avait alimenté toutes les conversations pendant une semaine entière et maintenant ils arboraient fièrement l'écusson de leur boutique cousue sue leurs pull-overs rouges. Des cartes de visites remplissaient l'unique poche de leurs blousons, et sur celles-ci leurs portraits aussi rieurs l'un que l'autre. Le repas passé, nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'endroit demandé par nos invités. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils voulurent entrer à l'intérieur de la forêt mais nous restâmes proche de la lisière... juste au cas où. Je gardais une main dans ma poche où Drago avait discrètement glissé un mot me demandant de le rejoindre à 16heures à la vieille ruine du parc. Je ne savais pas encore si je devais m'y rendre, mais il n'était que 14heures pour le moment.

« Au moins, si tu te rétames aux Buses, tu pourras toujours... commença Fred.

- ...te traîner jusqu'à la boutique, si tu sors vivant de l'engueulade de maman, bien-sûr... continua Georges.

- ...et on te trouvera peut-être un petit boulot de vendeur ! finit Fred en tapotant l'épaule de son jeune frère.

- Arrêtez vous deux ! s'exclama Ginny protectrice. Il ne va pas louper son examens, vous pourriez même être étonnés !

- Merci ma puce, tu es un ange, fit l'intéressé en l'enlaçant fraternellement.

- Serais-tu devenu tendre pendant notre absence ? s'étonna Georges, ironique.

- En tout cas, toi tu es loin d'être un ange ! s'esclaffa Fred.

- Il s'en sort plutôt bien lorsqu'on voit les exemples qu'il a sous les yeux... fit remarquer malicieusement Harry. »

Les « exemples » ne trouvèrent rien à redire et se mirent à rire tout comme moi, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry. La discussion continua, Hermione ne parlait pas beaucoup et semblait attendrie par le comportement du rouquin envers sa sœur. Harry et les jumeaux comparaient avec énergie les différentes équipes nationales de quidditch sous le regard amusé de Luna. L'heure tournait et la question de Drago me taraudais. Vers les 15h30, je décidais de m'y rendre ;je partis donc en assurant que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Inutile de préciser qui je devais voir, la tension entre Ron et moi venait enfin de tomber, alors pas question de tout gâcher pour une simple entrevue...

Je fus frappée par la luminosité du jour en sortant de la forêt Interdite, qui gardait continuellement une pénombre menaçante dès la lisière franchie. Face à moi s'étendait l'immense lac à la surface noire et miroitante. Aussi inquiétante que la forêt, cette masse d'eau stagnante semblait malsaine et imprévisible, presque dangereuse. Cependant, je voulus m'approcher un peu du bord, espérant peut-être déceler quelque chose au travers de sa surface épaisse. Mais j'avais beau écarquiller les yeux, rien. Que du noir, à perte de vue. Assez déçue, je repris ma route en longeant le lac car c'était l'unique chemin menant de la forêt au parc. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vive car personne ne s'aventurais jamais sur ce sentier...exceptés les genres de fous que nous étions ! J'avais le temps et, de toute façon Drago pourrait bien patienter. Mon corps me poussait à rester près de l'eau, à m'approcher et à la toucher. Je m'accroupis donc sur la rive et effleurais la surface du lac de mes doigts prudents. Rien ne sembla bouger. Je me redressais, sans toutefois lâcher des yeux cette masse apparemment immuable. Mon cœur, stimulé soudainement par ce « je-ne-sais-quoi » s'emballait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait. Je me sentais dans un état second, hypnotisée par le lac. Sa surface sembla se rapprocher lentement, comme si elle venait me chercher. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion d'optique à force de regarder fixement un même point. Vraiment réaliste alors... Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis le contact de l'eau glacée sur mon visage que je compris que je venais de quitter la terre ferme. Le lac m'engloutit entièrement avant même que j'ai le temps de clore les paupières instinctivement. Je pénétrais alors dans un univers noir et semblant dénué de vie. Le froid me saisit, bloquant toute mécanique de respiration. Mon cœur se mit à battre au ralenti, étrangement calme et la « chose » paraissait apaisée. Seule ma conscience paniquait : l'apnée ne pourrait durer indéfiniment ! Je devais remonter à l'air libre, mais mes membres engourdis ne réagissaient plus. Face à ce genre de situation critique, Lupin nous aurait conseillé de garder notre sang froid (pour être froid, il l'était...) et d'attendre qu'une occasion se présente ;Malefoy nous aurait simplement lâché avec dédain que l'on allait irrémédiablement mourir. Voilà pourquoi je préférais me référer à mon professeur de 3ème année, qui plus est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'ailleurs ils ne se trouvaient jamais là quand on avait besoin d'eux ! Passons, je me plaindrais une fois sortie de là. Je coulais, la tête en avant, le corps amorphe vers un fond que je n'apercevais toujours pas. Ma peur s'était calmée, je restais passive dans cet univers fluide qui m'attirais en lui tel une mère protectrice. Les yeux fermés, je sentais plusieurs courants jouer avec moi, ballotter mes bras, mes jambes et ma tête à la manière d'une petite poupée désarticulée. L'eau qui m'avait parut si froide quand elle avait touché mon visage et infiltré mes vêtements, me semblait bien plus agréable au fur et à mesure que le temps de ma descente s'écoulait. Je ne ressentait plus rien d'autre de mon corps que les faibles battements de mon cœur, m'assurants que je vivais encore. Mais pour combien de temps... Quelque chose agita l'eau à ma droite, ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux. La pénombre baignait cette eau, ne laissant apparaître que les reliefs massifs comme les deux rebords rocheux de l'imposante faille dans laquelle j'allais m'enfoncer. Des formes bougeaient sur le côté droit, et apparemment elles marchaient. Bientôt d'autres sortirent de leurs cachettes rocailleuses sur la rive gauche. L'un de ces êtres s'élança seul vers moi, en déployant ses petites nageoires situées sur l'avant de ses membres. Il nageait avec rapidité et se retrouva suffisamment près pour que je puisse le voir correctement. Je reconnus là un strangulot :peau grise écailleuse, deux petites jambes et deux bras, quatre fines mais puissantes nageoires. Il tenait une lance grossièrement construite :l'assemblage d'un bout de bois avec un bout de roche coupant accroché à son extrémité. Rien de très inquiétant si j'avais eu ma baguette, ou si son air n'avait pas été si inhospitalier... Mais de toute évidence, il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier mon intrusion inattendue. Les autres non plus sans doute car ils rejoignirent leur chef, une arme à la main. Les strangulots restaient des êtres pacifiques, à la condition de ne pas croiser leur chemin, bien-sûr. Quand à la violation de leur territoire, je supposais que cela pouvait ouvrir à de certaines hostilités ; générant une probable situation critique pour le « délinquant en immersion ». Un geste du Strangulot-chef et une nuée grise m'assaillirais sans réfléchir. Les strangulots possédaient-ils une conscience ? Bonne question, mais pour le moment je restais irrémédiablement immobilisée et en chute, qui plus est entourée d'êtres désagréables. Ils me suivaient avec méfiance, sans toutefois s'approcher de trop près. Cependant l'un d'eux franchit le « périmètre de sécurité », provoquant un élan de ses compagnons. Le « nuage » chargea, puis plus rien.

Ils s'immobilisèrent eux aussi. Je venais de pénétrer dans une faille noire et profonde. Apparemment, ils avaient peur de m'y suivre et se contentaient de m'observer d'en haut. La température de l'eau baissa de plusieurs degrés, plus aucuns courants chauds ne devaient arriver jusque là. Le peu de luminosité s'était évanoui et malgré mes yeux pourtant habitués à l'obscurité, je ne distinguais rien. Pas uniquement visuellement, car même au niveau de mes autres sens, il demeurait un vide total. J'avais la mauvaise impression de faire du sur-place tant cette eau me paraissait uniforme et infinie. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être le cas, scientifiquement impossible, aurait décrété Anouchka, et pourtant. Elle avait raison car enfin j'aperçu le fond de la faille. Une claire lumière illuminait un sol de sable blanc. J'arrivais à l'intérieur d'une immense cavité foisonnant de plantes aquatiques et d'animaux marins. Un vrai paradis caché. Un rocher trônait au centre, avec quelque chose de posé dessus. Je tombais sur le sable, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Je le fixais en voulant m'approcher pour voir ce que c'était mais mes membres ne bougeaient toujours pas. Etrangement obstinée, je me concentrais en tentant de rompre l'immobilité de mon corps. Une coquille. C'était une coquille qui se tenait sur le rocher, avec en son milieu une perle de nacre dont la pure beauté transcendait tout ce qui était connu. Je voulais la voir de plus près, admirer son éclat parfait, sentir sa douceur au creux de ma main... Mais une douleur me fit clore les paupières ;la « chose »à l'intérieur de moi s'anima brusquement. Elle compressa mon cœur avec violence, envoyant des flux de sang de plus en plus rapides. Mes membres, tout à coup massivement irrigués sortirent soudain de leur mutisme en provoquant de multiples douleurs aux articulations. Je fus de nouveau maître de moi-même, bien que terrassée par ces souffrances. La « chose » relâcha le poids sur mon cœur pour pousser sur ma poitrine, comme si elle souhaitait enfin sortir. Ses pressions s'accordaient avec celles de mon organe vital, leurs donnant ainsi plus de puissance. Je voyais avec panique ma peau se dilater, devenant de plus en plus pâle. Chaque coup me faisait horriblement mal, mais cette douleur me tenait éveillée. Soudain, ma peau céda. Elle s'ouvrit, doucement, sans que je ne ressente plus de souffrance. La « chose » en sortit et se campa devant la perle. Je n'eus que le temps de voir une longue queue bleuté refermer la coquille avant qu'un flot de sang ne s'écoule de la plaie et que le mal réapparaisse. Je portais une main à ma poitrine, mais cela n'eut d'autre effet que de teinter de rouge. J'allais me vider de mon liquide vital. L'air me manquait, mon cœur battait dans un milieu ouvert, dénué de toute protection. C'est alors que le dragon d'eau, animal mythique, se jeta sur moi et alla se lover au creux de ma plaie, recouvrant mon cœur paniqué. Il se calma et ma peau se referma, ne laissant apparaître qu'une entaille. La douleur disparut, mais pas le sang perdu, souillant les eaux froides et transparentes de cette cavité. Une énergie nouvelle s'accrut en moi, me faisant nager à une vitesse impressionnante. Je devais remonter à la surface, sortir de l'eau et ne plus jamais m'approcher de ce lac. Malheureusement, les choses ne devaient pas se dérouler ainsi. En sortant de la faille, je tombais sur le fameux poulpe géant qui hantait les pires cauchemars des 1ères années. Il élança ses énormes tentacules pour se saisir de moi mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une sorte de bouclier, comme un Bouroval venait de se former autour de moi, sans que je ne bouge. L'animal agacé expulsa un puissant jet d'encre noire, le dissimulant. Il revînt à la charge, frappant toujours aussi fort contre ma « bulle » dépourvue d'eau. Cet acharnement durait, et au fur et à mesure, je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée et je respirais avec difficulté. Puis des gouttes pénétrèrent, mon bouclier allait s'estomper. Il disparut mais aussitôt, l'air s'engouffra dans mes poumons et l'énergie afflua dans mon corps. Je devais remonter, le poulpe ne me suivrait pas en surface, du moins je l'espérais. Je nageai du plus vite que je le pouvais, oubliant les crampes qui faisaient souffrir mes jambes et mes bras. Le poulpe ne me poursuivait que de loin car je restais au milieu de son encre, ce qui lui posait des problèmes pour me localiser avec exactitude. Pour une fois, j'avais de la chance. Je distinguai enfin la lumière du jour, à quelques mètres au-dessus de moi. J'y étais presque. Tout à coup, je vis quelqu'un plonger dans l'eau, pas très loin de ma position. Je ne reconnu pas la personne à cause de l'encre, mais je nageai vers elle me détournant de mon axe vertical. Mais le géant du lac s'approchait, je sentais ses vibrations se propager dans l'eau. Lorsque je vis l'animal, un sort de simple « Lumos » le fit retourner dans les profondeurs sombres. C'était Harry qui l'avait lancé juste avant de plonger, l'effet n'était survenu que maintenant car la lumière devait d'abord traverser l'épaisse couche noire en surface pour pouvoir éclairer les eaux d'en dessous. Mon « sauveur » me prit le bras et nagea vers l'air libre. Nous sortîmes enfin de cet univers liquide et le soleil m'aveugla pendant plusieurs minutes. Les jumeaux m'aidèrent à me hisser sur la berge tandis qu'Harry reprenait son souffle. Luna et Ron restaient muets, attendant une explication. Je me remis rapidemment de mes émotions. Harry me regarda inquiet, avant que son regard ne glisse vers mon chemisier. Il se précipita soudainement sur moi et entrouvrit d'un geste sec le haut de mon chemisier. Luna sursauta, ne comprenant pas son intention. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est le petit dragon noir à l'œil blanc délimité par un fin trait blanc se trouvant comme tatoué sur le haut de ma poitrine. Je le recouvrai de manière brusque avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aperçoive. Harry n'ajouta rien, se contentant de m'observer. C'est à cet instant que Drago choisit d'apparaître, descendant la petite colline nous séparant. Il ouvrit des yeux ahuris quand il nous trouva sur la berge, tous les sept silencieux avec deux d'entre nous trempés. Il se précipita et je reparti avec lui car je ne me sentais pas en état de répondre à toutes les questions pressentes de mes amis. Apparemment, il avait été mis au courant par une serdaigle blonde aux yeux bleus de sixième année...

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires quels qu'ils soient, n'hésitez surtout pas, cela m'intéresse beaucoup et je vous répondrai!_

_** Angel's head, l'ange déchue!**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Le manoir Malfoy

_**Disclamer:** rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling!_

_Je suis crevée! J'ai envie de dormir! Et les manifs me crèvent, mais restons mobilisés! Les jeunes dans les rues, le gouvernement finira par reculer!_

_Bon, j'arrête ma propagande et je reparle de ce qui nous réunis ici: une certaine fic que vous suivez impatiament (du moins je l'espère, l'espoir fait vivre...) :) Je vous remercie tous, vous fait d'enormes bisoux et vous souhaite une agréable lecture!_

_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le Manoir Malefoy :**_

Le week-end allait commencer d'ici quelques petites minutes. Exceptionnellement, je n'allais pas le passer à Poudlard mais chez les Malfoys car mon oncle avait trouvé que ce serait marrant et agréable. Je doutais que cette raison fut réelle mais je n'avais, pour ainsi dire, pas le choix. Heureusement que Drago serait avec moi car sinon l'aventure pourrait se révéler cauchemardesque... Il était près de minuit et la pensée du lendemain m'empêchait de dormir. Devais-je le redouter ou l'attendre impatiemment ? Impossible de déterminer d'avance comment se passerait ce séjour en terres inconnues. Seule Alyssa s'y était déjà rendue, elle avait d'ailleurs passé un bon moment. D'après ses descriptions, le manoir se tenait dans un lieu reculé d'Angleterre, au bout de la Cornouaille plus exactement. Pas un signe de vie à moins de trente kilomètres, que des champs à perte de vue. La demeure était bâtie sur une falaise dominant l'Océan qui venait farouchement se détruire contre les rochers impitoyables. Pendant les jours dégagés d'été, elle affirmait que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin la pointe de la Bretagne française. La ville de Brignognan, si mes souvenirs de géographie sont bons. Mais en ce début de printemps, le temps risquait de ne pas être clément. Minuit, l'heure du crime. Mais surtout minuit, l'heure où tout individu normal devrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Suis-je quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de « normal » ? Tout étant relatif, je serais bien incapable de donner une définition claire de ce qui est normal. Il est par contre plus facile d'énumérer ce qui semble normal aux yeux des Autres, tout en prenant en compte que chaque interprétation est unique. Donc, cela nous fait approximativement six milliard de différentes normalités dans notre monde. Je suppose, en conclusion que l'idée du « normal » est totalement absurde puisque personne n'a la même perception des choses. Et voilà minuit, l'heure de la philosophie.

Sept heures, l'Heure du Départ. Ma valise était légère car je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup d'affaires. Ron venait de me faire un au revoir à l'avant-goût d'adieu, son air dramatique m'avait mis assez mal à l'aise. Pourtant, j'allais revenir, rien ne pouvait m'arriver, enfin...en principe. L'anxiété me gagnait au fur et à mesure que les mètres me séparant du château protecteur s'additionnaient. Je n'osais pas me retourner, de peur de le voir s'estomper à jamais. Monsieur Malefoy ouvrait la marche d'un pas amples et fier, le fils suivait nonchalamment, et moi, j'avançais à contrecœur. Aucun de nous ne jetait un regard en arrière et je supposais sans le voir que mes escortants regardaient droit devant eux, de cette manière presque arrogante. Personne ne parlait, le silence me pesait encore plus. Malefoy manipulait sa précieuse cane ornée d'une tête de serpent argentée au rythme de ses pas. Quelconque étranger nous apercevant ce serait demandé quel genre de procession nous étions entrain d'accomplir. Selon moi, funèbre. Sinon, pourquoi avais la sensation oppressante d'effectuer ma dernière marche avant l'inévitable conclusion ? Surtout que je me trouvais encadrée pendant deux longs jours (dans le meilleur des cas) par le mangemort formé directement par Voldemort, autant dire la plus grande puissance de ce dernier. L'unique protection dont j'allais peut-être bénéficier restait être celle de Drago. Pourquoi Albus m'avait-il jeté dans l'antre du dragon ?

Nous sortîmes de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je ne savais pas encore comment nous allions nous rendre chez eux mais le Portoloin me semblait le mode de voyage le plus pratique à trois. Cependant, cela m'étonnait que le Grand Lucius Malefoy utilise un moyen aussi basique et peu confortable. Effectivement, il ne s'abaissa à cette pratique. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au bois qui rattachait Poudlard et Pré-au-lard. Malefoy émit un petit raclement de gorge, Drago se retourna alors brusquement vers moi. Il s'approcha et me dit nerveusement quelques mots que j'avais du mal à rassembler en phrases dans ma tête ; je commencais à avoir réellement peur. Il fit apparaître un ruban noir, couleur de la mort en m'expliquant :

« Je vais te bander les yeux, mais je ne te lâcherai jamais. On va utiliser une technique secrète pour se rendre au manoir, c'est rapide et pas douloureux, d'accord ?... Tu me fais confiance ? »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le regarder une dernière fois de mes yeux effrayés. S'il me trahissait, au moins il aurait bien joué son rôle jusqu'au bout. Il me noua délicatement cette étoffe douce et soyeuse, qui me comprimait légèrement le nez. Privée de ma vue, mes autres sens s'affolaient. Cependant, je restais les lèvres scellées, les yeux ouverts et les mains le long de mon corps. Je respirais lentement, absorbant peu à peu le doux parfum du ruban. Ne dit-on pas que la mort prend parfois l'apparence d'une belle femme aux émanations fraîches ? Un célèbre écrivain avait écrit qu'Elle apparaissait telle l'ombre d'elle-même, lorsque le moment était venu. On apercevait d'abord une mince silhouette enveloppée de noir se rapprocher de manière lente. Son corps ne touchait pas le sol, seuls quelques lambeaux de sa robe traînaient à même la terre. Mais aucune trace ne restait derrière son passage. Quand Elle arrivait face au condamné, Elle ôtait gracieusement sa capuche, laissant dévoiler sa tête et ses mains. Son visage était celui d'une jeune femme mûre, avec de grands yeux sombres et une chevelure noire, longue et droite. Cette dernière restait tirée en arrière, pas un cheveux ne passait derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Ses lèvres, ainsi que son teint, étaient d'un blanc laiteux uniforme. Elle avait des mains fines aux doigts presque squelettiques, pas un vaisseau ne l'irriguait. Ses joues creusées donnaient un air de sévérité, qui s'estompait une fois que notre regard se plongeait dans le sien. Incroyablement mélancolique. Triste à mourir.

Moi aussi, je l'étais. Résignée, plutôt. A quoi bon se battre puisque la mort semble me guetter à chaque tournant de la vie ? Et puis surtout, comment me révolter si c'est celui que j'aime qui m'amène à ma propre perte ? Jeune femme, je te regarderai en face si tel est ton désir. Mais me confiras-tu au moins ce qui te ronges, te détruits, te consumes de l'intérieur ? Quelle est cette peine immense qui se reflète dans tes yeux avec autant d'intensité ? Est-ce uniquement une ruse afin d'attirer plus facilement à toi ces êtres condamnés ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne veux pas le penser. Une immortelle beauté ne devrait pas se jouer des humains faibles et émerveillés. Quand tu viendras à moi, je te promet de t'écouter. Entendre l'histoire de toute une vie. Si ça ne te déranges pas, si tu le veux bien, si tu en as besoin. Me raconteras-tu la longueur de la nuit perpétuelle qui règne sur ton existence ? Ton dégoût des cadavres. Ta solitude. Ton rôle d'épouse d'Hadès. Tu es sa représentante, son éclaireur, son ombre. Mais qui es-tu en réalité ? Il existe un certain syndrome de Stockholm. Existe-t-il un équivalent pour un meurtrier ? Car dans ce cas, je suis atteinte. Gravement atteinte, même. Mais aura-t-il l'audace, le courage, le sang froid de tuer une amoureuse éperdue ? La mort ne me paraît plus effrayante. Je l'aime presque. J'aime cette femme qui représente la mère que je n'ai jamais eu. Quelle douce fin que d'être amenée dans tes bras par Drago. M'endormir enfin le cœur heureux.

Il me prit par les épaules et me guida vers je ne savais où. Nous marchâmes un petit moment dans le bois. Je me concentrais sur mes autres sens de façon à oublier mon angoisse. Les pas de Drago étaient légers et rapides, tandis que ceux de son père me paraissaient plus posés et de rythme lent ; il devait marcher en grandes enjambées. Les mains de mon guide tremblaient légèrement, et je percevais sa respiration irrégulière. Il redoutait quelque chose. Mais était-ce la même chose que moi ?

Ne pas penser. Juste analyser les perceptions sensorielles. J'aurais aimé que les oiseaux chantent, que le soleil brille et que l'air soit agréable. Ce n'était pas le cas. Nous nous arretâmes enfin. J'entendis un grattement, un farfouillis dans les feuilles sans doute. Drago prit alors ce que lui tendait Lucius et se mit à chuchoter quelques mots si bas que je ne les compris pas. Ensuite, il me demanda d'ouvrir la bouche et me déposa une chose fraîche sur la langue en me disant de la laisser fondre. Je ne savais pas s'il faisait de même mais je lui obéis sans poser de question. Etait-ce une petite feuille ? Un pétale ? Une herbe ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne ressentais rien pour le moment. Mais c'était froid, humide, rugueux. Cela fondit rapidement et je ne gardai bientôt plus que l'âpreté du goût. Pas de malaise, d'évanouissement, de mort subite. Simplement une sensation qu'un liquide froid coulait lentement dans ma gorge pour se répandre dans tout mon corps. Un poison de mort lente semblable à la technique de l'Aréazphore ? Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas il y a bel et bien un effet. Impression que le corps devient glace petit à petit. Impression que la conscience se tétanise peu à peu. Impression que l'être s'endort au fur et à mesure. Mais, contre toute attente, il y eu un réveil. Je repris connaissance en pensant que je n'avais sombré que pendant une trentaine de secondes. Mon bandeau se trouvait toujours sur mes yeux, les mains de Drago sur mes épaules. Il ne m'avait pas mentit.

Des gouttes de pluie tombaient avec irrégularité et grand bruit. Drago m'ôta enfin l'étoffe, me laissant découvrir un paysage totalement différent de ce que je connaissais. Nous ne nous trouvions plus dans le même lieu. Nous devions être arrivés en Cornouailles sans que je n'en comprenne la manière. Une campagne broussailleuse à la couleur ocre d'automne s'étendait à mes pieds. Au bout, la terre laissait place à une mer déchaînée, écumant de violence, et qui se jetait avec effronterie contre la solide falaise dans un fracas de jugement dernier. Chaque nouvelle vague allait irrémédiablement se briser sur les rochers impitoyables. Le ciel orageux menaçait de gronder et la pluie battante se chargeait de tremper en quelques secondes tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. La lumière était particulière. Elle créait une atmosphère inquiétante et singulière, mais aussi captivante. Cet endroit resplendissait d'une beauté naturelle que même la pluie tenace ne parvenait pas à altérer. Face à moi, trônait fièrement le Manoir Malefoy. Il baignait dans une ambiance tout à fait adéquate par rapport à la pensée qu'évoquait le nom des Malefoys. L'imposante demeure était constituée de milliers de petites briques sombres assemblées les unes avec les autres de façon asymétrique. L'ensemble donnait des immenses façades unies et assez compactes. Une seule tour s'élevait, au bord de la falaise, face à la mer. Les fenêtres me semblaient peu nombreuses et très étroites, une unique porte en bois sombre somptueuse permettait l'accès. Nous nous dépechâmes de l'atteindre car nos vêtements étaient complètement détrempés. Les montants de l'entrée avaient été sculpté en forme de serpents, ainsi que la poignée. Lucius l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette.

Je pénétrai dans un hall lugubre qui n'était pratiquement pas éclairé. Dans ce noir quasi total, une lumière s'avança. Ou plutôt une femme tenant un chandelier à la main s'avança. Grande, fine, aux longs cheveux noirs tombant droit jusqu'à la taille et vêtue d'une longue robe de soie noire épousant parfaitement ses courbes harmonieuses. Majestueuse. Superbe. Une beauté démoniaque. Elle représentait l'idéal de la personnification de la mort. J'aurais juré que la divine épouse d'Hadès se tenait là. Sa voix profonde happa un peu plus mon être dans sa contemplation. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle disait, j'écoutais simplement la triste mélodie de ses paroles. Drago me sortit enfin de mon état léthargique en me secouant légèrement.

« Je te présente Narcissa, ma mère, fit-il une fois que j'ai repris mes esprits, et elle a raison, il faut te changer donc suis-moi jusqu'à ta chambre. »

Il m'entraîna par un couloir et nous montâmes un escalier. Il marchait vite et me tirait presque par le bras. Nous entrâmes par l'une des nombreuses portes qui apparaissaient dans le couloir aux teintes cuir. Il referma brusquement la porte derrière nous mais ne dit rien tout d'abord. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il redoutait une présence. Sans doute rassuré, il me dit sévèrement :

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? Fais gaffe, tu n'es plus protégée par ton oncle ici, alors essaye de me rendre la tâche plus facile en restant lucide ! Ce n'est pas trop te demander ?

- Excuse-moi, répondis-je simplement.

- ...Tu as des vêtements dans ta malle, prends une douche si tu veux et changes-toi. Je t'attends ici, alors ne traînes pas trop ! me conseilla-t-il à peu près calmé. »

La pièce était une sorte de petit salon donnant sur une salle de bain. J'y entrai à pas incertains. La blancheur éclatante de celle-ci m'éblouit étant donné l'obscurité de toutes les autres pièces par lesquelles je venais de passer. La salle de bain, carrelées entièrement, avait une grande surface dans laquelle se trouvaient installés une douche, une baignoire, un grand lavabo crème-noisette et une immense glace qui s'étendait sur l'un des murs. Et pourtant, même avec tous ces objets, la pièce paraissait spacieuse et peu chargée. Des affaires, impeccablement pliés, étaient posés sur une chaise rangée dans un coin. Ce n'étaient pas les miennes mais il semblait évident que madame Malefoy me les avaient préparées. Je me dirigeai vers la douche à la paroi transparente car j'avais calculé que ce devait être le plus rapide. Un étendoir glissa jusqu'à moi pour que j'y dépose mes habits trempés. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte close avant de m'exécuter. J'entrai dans la douche dont les porte coulissaient toutes seules, et me retrouvai face à cinq robinets différents. Rien ne se trouvait indiqué et ils étaient tous de couleur argent identique. A tout hasard, je tournai l'un d'entre eux. Il bougeait par déclic successif, six au total ;chacun permettait d'obtenir un « fond de paroi ». Je choisissai le modèle prénommé « Bretagne de mer », c'est-à-dire un dolmen reposant sur une avancée de pierres s'enfonçant dans une mer calme. L'image s'animait :les vagues régulières allaient et venaient, le vent s'engouffrant sous le dolmen provoquait un léger sifflement, les nuages même se déplaçaient tranquillement dans un ciel d'aube brumeuse. Cette ambiance tout à fait spéciale, me semblait la plus relaxante. Un savon ovale et d'un blanc laiteux paraissait m'attendre. Mais je tournai dans un premier temps un autre robinet : jets massants chauds dans le dos et sur les jambes. Par déduction les deux derniers devaient être ceux de l'eau chaude et de l'eau froide. Evidence vérifiée. Quelle bonheur de sentir cette eau bien chaude couler sur tout mon corps dont la température était presque à la limite du glacé ! Je me lavais sans me presser, le bien-être m'avait totalement gagné. L'eau qui disparaissait par le siphon emmenait avec elle mes tensions, mes peurs et mes doutes. Une fois suffisamment réchauffée et sereine, je sortis. La glace était légèrement teintée de buée, mais on voyait toujours au-travers. Mon reflet était pourtant assez flou sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Seul le dragon incrusté un peu plus chaque jour dans ma peau était strictement reproduit. Un nouvel étendoir s'avança silencieusement, avec de déposé une large serviette blanche aux dessins nacrés. Je me séchai et allai regarder les différents vêtements mis à ma disposition. Rien de très coloré. Je choisis finalement un petit pull nacré assortit d'une longue jupe noire luisante. Contraste assuré !

Je sortis rejoindre Drago qui feuilletait le numéro spécial « Quidditch passion » sur l'équipe d'Angleterre. Il daigna relever le nez pour me fixer afin de s'assurer de ma bonne présentation vestimentaire. Sans doute satisfait du résultat de son examen, il me fit signe de le suivre en silence. Nous descendîmes le grand escalier, et arrivâmes dans la salle à manger impeccablement préparée. Une longue table garnie siégeait au centre de la pièce, entourée par de magnifiques fauteuils de style baroque. Mr. et Mme Malefoy siégeaient déjà à table, Lucius en son bout. Je ne comprenais pas :nous n'étions que le matin ! Mais soucieuse de ne pas me faire remarquer outre mesure (tout le monde a un minimum d'espoir), je m'assis sur le siège qui venait de se proposer sans une remarque. Narcissa se tenait en face de moi, mais je n'osais pas la regarder. Drago prit place aux côtés de sa mère dans un silence de plus en plus pesant. Je parvenais enfin à imaginer ce qu'enduraient les moines et les nonnes reclus dans une abstention totale de la parole. Quelle angoisse. Heureusement, la Dame rompit ce mutisme conservé par tout le monde.

« Tu es donc la nièce d'Albus Dumbledor, commença-t-elle doucement, je suis ravie de te connaître enfin.

- De même madame... articulai-je en gardant soigneusement les yeux baissés vers la table m'apparaissant soudainement comme magnifiquement intéressante... »

Insupportable que de devenir l'objet central sur lequel tous les regards coïncident.

« Au fait Mlle Dumbledor, je suppose que vous êtes surprise de vous retrouver au dîner, il est effectivement huit heures du soir sauf que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendue compte à cause de votre état, m'expliqua Lucius sarcastique.

- Et tu comptes t'orienter dans quelle voie après tes études à Poudlard ? reprit sa femme visiblement intéressée. »

Très bonne question...

- Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre de se que je voudrais faire plus tard, commençais-je, mais pour l'instant j'hésite entre une carrière d'auror et celle de psychologie sociale magique universelle.

- Il faut être excellent en potions, ce qui n'est pas a priori votre cas, ai-je entendu dire récemment... fit remarquer doucereusement Lucius. Mais tout le monde a ses faiblesses, c'est juste que certains en ont plus que d'autres... »

Ne pas relever. Laisser croire que je n'ai pas saisis que j'étais la véritable cible. Feindre l'indifférence. Simuler l'incompréhension de la réelle portée de ses paroles.

« Bien-sûr Mr.Malefoy, me contentai-je de répondre avec un sourire niais, c'est en effet pour ça que je m'oriente plutôt vers la seconde option.

- En revanche, je crois que tu te débrouilles bien dans la matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, appuya Narcissa sans accorder un regard à son époux.

- J'ai quelques facilités, mais c'est grâce à nos professeurs que nous y arrivons... articulai-je de la manière des lèches-botte.

- N'oublions pas non plus que cette jeune demoiselle a pris la fâcheuse tendance de suivre Mr. Potter dans toutes ses entreprises irréfléchies et dangereuses, attaqua Malefoy avec un dégoût particulier en prononçant le nom, il était donc obligatoire qu'elle sache a minimum se défendre grâce à des sorts basiques sinon il y a bien longtemps que nous aurions à déplorer sa...charmante et irremplaçable compagnie...

- Comme vous venez de le souligner Mr. Malefoy, repris-je sans me laisser démonter, j'ai la chance de réussir à me sortir de toute situation critique, et j'entends bien persévérer dans cette voie. N'ayez donc aucun soucis car je vais rester en vie, tout en continuant d'aider Harry s'il a besoin de moi.

- Cet état d'esprit est digne de votre famille, ainsi que ce dévouement...mais faîtes attention à ne pas passer outre mesure trop de règle cette année, car votre renvoi ne pourrait être contourné par votre oncle... me prévint-il.

- Bien, si nous mangions ! proposa Narcissa pour couper notre discussion orageuse. »

Des plats apparurent, garnissant abondamment la table. Lucius se servit sans rien ajouter, Narcissa nous servit elle-même. Plus un seul mot ne fut prononcé pendant le repas. On entendait juste le cliquetis des couverts argent contre les assiettes émaillées. Trois pichets en terre cuite circulaient sur la table contenant respectivement de l'eau, du vin rouge et ce que je supposais être de la sangria à cause de l'odeur fruité qui s'en dégageait. Les plats étaient délicieux, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir avec exactitude ce qui les composaient. Cela valait peut-être mieux, d'ailleurs. Quant nous eûmes tous finit de manger, la table redevînt propre. Une bande de rivière pourpre se déroula en une fraction de seconde au milieu et dans la longueur. Trois vases de narcisses blancs se déposèrent dessus, plusieurs pétales jaunes tombèrent ainsi que des flocons. Une fois ce changement terminé, Narcissa s'adressa à son fils tendrement :

« Dragomir (marque d'affection signifiant « celui qui m'est le plus cher » ), il faudra que tu ailles me chercher les Nirvilynes si tu as le temps. J'ai bien peur qu'elles ne supportent pas plus longtemps ce temps déchaîné.

- Bien-sûr, acquiesça-t-il.

- Mais je pense par contre que mes narcisses s'en réjouissent et ont dû déjà atteindre leurs maturité... reprit -t- elle d'une voix soudainement plus triste. »

Pourquoi l'évocation de ces fleurs semblait-elle les emplir de souffrance ? Qu'est-ce que cette narcisse sous-entendait-elle ? Lucius coupa net le silence pesant en reprenant son rôle d'insupportable, cynique, voiresadique :

« Drago, emmène donc cette demoiselle à sa chambre, ordonna-t-il avec un sourire étrange, et il y a un léger changement car la jaune est trop en désordre... Elle prendra l'Autre. »

Drago releva brusquement la tête en le regardant inquiet.

« C'est-à-dire la verte... ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

- Ne fait pas l'idiot, j'ai dit l'Autre ! trancha-t-il.

- ...viens, me fit Drago en se levant.

- Bonne nuit alors, vous visiterez demain le reste du manoir puisque cette nuit vous n'avez aucune raison de sortir de votre chambre, n'est-ce pas ? insista Lucius presque menaçant. »

J'ochai la tête, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Nous partîmes, remontâmes l'escalier, repassâmes devant les tableaux et longeâmes le couloir sombre. Drago s'arrêta face à l'une des portes.

« Ta chambre est ici, mais je vais d'abord te montrer où se situe la mienne au cas où... me dit-il. »

Il m'y amena, mais le chemin me semblait tellement compliqué que je restais persuadée que de toute façon je ne retrouverais jamais sa chambre. Revenu à la mienne, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement plaintif ;elle ne devait pas servir souvent. Je ne vis rien dans un premier temps. Drago alluma d'un geste quatre flambeaux disposés sur chaque mur délavé bois. La pièce était toute petite et confinée, sans aucunes ouvertures échappatoires possibles. Il inspecta du regard l'ensemble avant de me caresser furtivement la joue, unique geste familier depuis notre départ. Mais je comprenais parfaitement qu'il ne vaille mieux pas afficher ouvertement notre relation devant son père. Sur ce, il me laissa apparemment mal à l'aise, ou peut-être tout simplement inquiet. La porte se referma sur moi dans un couinement étouffé.

A nouveau le silence. Mais cette fois je me retrouvais complètement seule dans un milieu austère et totalement inconnu. Un lit une place se recroquevillait dans un coin, face à une cheminée de marbre noir et parcourue de blanc entièrement fermée par une plaque d'acier grise. Un bureau tassé à côté de la porte me semblait crouler sous le poids de ma valise qui y avait été posée. Je me décidai d'avancer de quelques pas, obligeant mon corps répulsif à tout mouvement. N'ayant pas le moins du monde envie de me changer, je m'approchai du lit encore toute vêtue. J'entrouvrai les deux lourdes couches de duvets afin de m'y coucher. Horrible sensation d'être enfermée. Plusieurs cierges reposaient sur des chandeliers éteints. Je les allumai donc pour obtenir une lumière plus propice au sommeil. Je fermai immédiatement les yeux en espérant m'endormir vite, cela m'éviterait de penser. Je tenu quelques minutes mais déjà des raclements bizarre brisèrent ce silence. Le cœur battant, je m'accoudai en fixant le sol. Rien. Décidée à attendre patiemment jusqu'à ce que je comprenne l'origine de ces bruits, j'écoutais les sens en alerte. Une bonne trentaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, onze heures sonna au loin. Je regardais les ombres des flammes des cierges oscillaient incessamment, comme animées d'une envie de danser. Elles se mouvaient, hésitantes, semblaient vouloir s'élancer vers le haut, en ondulant gracieusement. Petit à petit, des milliers de reflets de ses ombres se mirent à prendre possession des murs, jusqu'à n'en plus laisser un centimètre de libre. Elles remuaient en silence, et pourtant il était évident qu'une rythmique commune les animaient. Chacune demeurait indépendante, cependant toutes s'accordaient visuellement. La cadence s'accéléra, les mouvement lancinants s'allongèrent, les chorégraphies se pressèrent. Ce ballet continua dans un rythme effréné, entraînant mon regard dans un tournis infernal. Mon cœur paraissait vouloir s'accorder au même tempo que les flammes, il s'accélérait dangereusement. Je devais partir, courir loin de cette pièce magique.

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu? Il y a des questions qui vous taraudent? Les reviews sont bienvenues!_

_Je souligne que j'ai fait l'effort d'aérer plus ce chapitre après la demande d'une certaine Tchingtchong(que je salue au passage! et c'était bien l'Angleterre?) et fais gaffe à ne pas mettre le textre en italique (n'est ce pas Bidibou? Te fais une grosse bise)._

_ Angel's head pour vous ennivrer de lecture!_


	11. Chapter 11 : La naissance de l'Ombre

_** Disclamer : **presque rein est à moi, mais à JK Rowling! Enfin, la variante de cette histoire, je suis la seule à y avoir pensé! Na!_

_**Petite note :** enfin les vacances! Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir! J'espère que ce chapitre agayera les vôtres! Gros bisoux à mes fidèles lecteurs (je ne cite pas, ils se reconnaitrons!)**

* * *

**_

** Chapitre 11 : La naissance de l'Ombre :**

Je m'extirpai avec peine des deux couches de duvets pour me précipiter vers la petite porte jaunie par l'humidité. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce ; je n'analysai qu'après qu'il fallait non pas la pousser mais la tirer. Je m'arc-boutais avec détermination. La porte céda, gémissante. J'entendis un grand bruit dans ma chambre, mais je préférais courir au cas où les objets aussi ensorcelés tenteraient de me rattraper. Retrouver la chambre de Drago, vite. Dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pas suffisamment fait attention au chemin que je venais d'emprunter. Stupide oublis. Je me retrouvais égarée dans la pénombre, et dans des couloirs qui se ressemblaient presque tous. Ne pouvant pas rester ici, j'avançais indécise et soucieuse, redoutant d'avoir à appeler à l'aide ou de frapper à l'une des portes. Je marchais à tâtons, lentement, mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Une marche. Elle me fit dégringoler le reste de l'escalier tournant sur lui-même jusqu'à une porte contre laquelle j'allai m'écraser complètement sonnée. Je pris quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits avant de glisser un œil par la fente de la porte que j'avais sans le vouloir entrouverte brutalement. Personne ne s'y trouvait, apparemment, mais la large pièce était baignée d'une lumière blanchâtre. Ma curiosité étant un vilain défaut que j'assumais malgré tout, je poussais par de brefs secousses la lourde porte en bois massif. J'arrivai enfin à me glisser agilement par le passage encore étroit. Je découvris une cave peu chargée et dont l'origine de la lumière blafarde restait non-identifiée. Il faisait frai, très frai. La pièce comportait une longue table de bois vernie, et en son centre un grand coffret d'ébène noir posé sur un tapis de velours pourpre. Pas un poussière ne traînait, les objets semblaient avoir été disposés avec un ordre consciencieux. Une immense tapisserie descendait d'une fente du plafond, de fond vert avec une succession de dessins. Je m'approchai, intriguée par les formes que je voyais. Chose bizarre, le haut était complètement effacé, ainsi que le bas. En observant minutieusement, on comprenait que ce n'étaient pas des dessins mais des symboles, dont la plupart ne me disaient absolument rien. En fait, on pouvait apparemment sectionner la tapisserie en quatre membres, pour ce qu'il en restait. Chacun semblait s'étendre sur une ligne, chacune racontant quelque chose de différent. Je reconnu le symbole chimique du mercure sur la première ligne, sur la seconde et une réaction toujours chimique de l'hélium et de l'hydrogène sur la troisième.

Un courant d'air froid glissa le long de ma nuque jusqu'à pénétrer sous mes vêtements. J'avais un peu mal à inspirer, le froid semblait alourdir l'oxygène, le condenser vers le sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je basculai ma tête vers l'arrière en fermant lentement les yeux, sans vraiment chercher à respirer. Le courant d'air semblait me toucher tant j'avais cette sensation d'une main glacée posée délicatement sur mon cou. Une main. Je revînt soudainement à moi, me rendant enfin compte de la présence. Je voulu me soustraire de son emprise, mais d'une pression sur ma trachée il m'imposa l'immobilité. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que la tapisserie mais je sentais de longs doigts osseux me serrer. Je tentai à nouveau de me défaire de lui en cherchant à repousser son bras de mes mains. Mais il passa immédiatement son autre bras sous les miens, me les bloquant fermement dans le dos et m'obligeant à me tenir cambrée. Etrange qu'un être paraissant si frêle possède pourtant autant de force. Je ne pouvais bouger sans que le moindre de mes mouvements, même pour respirer ne me fasse souffrir. Un visage se rapprocha doucement de ma nuque mise à nue de mes cheveux tirés en arrière. Il ne me toucha pas. Chacune de ses lentes inspirations semblaient avoir pour but d'inhaler entièrement l'odeur de ma peau. Il devait prendre plaisir à affoler ses sens. Ce petit jeu dura pendant plusieurs minutes, dans le silence de ma détresse. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi, je ne paniquais toujours pas. Sa nature reprenant légèrement le dessus, il craqua. Je sentis alors l'une de ses canines caresser mon cou sur plusieurs centimètres, laissant une entaille en guise de signature. Du sang coula, me brûlant vivement la peau. Il n'eut pas le temps de goûter aux délice d'un sang neuf. La tapisserie prit soudainement feu et se réduisit brutalement en un cercle de cendres. Le vampire s'écarta avant de disparaître dans une volute de fumée noire, sans doute affolé. Je me retrouvai seule devant les restes, redoutant ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Un souffle entraîna les cendres dans un mouvement circulaire pareil à celui des tornades ou des siphons. Je restai, les yeux aimantés par ce qui se produisait. Une forme commença à ressortir de la masse d'air et de poussières. Elle se détailla, peu à peu, grossissant rapidemment. Je distinguai alors le profil d'un homme, gris et si épais que l'on ne voyait pas à-travers lui. Ce n'était pas un fantôme, juste son ombre.

Elle se figea, me regardait-elle ? L'air autour ne cessait de tourner mais de manière plus lente et régulière. Tout-à-coup, l'Ombre se laissa tomber « à genoux » et resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger. Relevant ce qui représentait sa tête, elle tandis un bras vers moi, jusqu'à toucher mon cœur, avant de disparaître en s'enfonçant dans le sol.

J'avais du mal à saisir ce qui venait de se passer sous mes yeux. Qui était cet être ? Que voulait-il apparemment me faire comprendre ? Pourquoi était-il apparu de cendres, après ma... morsure ? Je portai immédiatement mes mains à mon cou. Plus d'entaille. Mais de l'index je recueilli une perle rouge et encore chaude prouvant que je n'étais pas folle ; tout du moins pas encore. Une seule goutte de sang, pourquoi ? Comment ? Y aurait-il un jour une personne capable de répondre à toutes ces questions ?

Je me retournai et sortis lentement de la cave, aussi impassible que s'il ne s'était rien passé. Quelque chose ma disait que cela devait avoir lieu, et que cet événement provoquerait sans nul doute tout ce qui allait s'enchaîner à partir d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Alors, que vous inspire ce onzième (déjà!) chapitre? Il fallait absolument que je fasse intervenir un vampire, je les ailent trop! Mais j'avoue que je ne me suis pas vraiment attardée dessus... L'Ombre en revanche aura une importance dans la suite de cette fic, alors, ne l'oubliez pas!_

_ Je vous préviens que les autres chapitres risquent de mettre un peu plus de tempsà être publiés car pour le moment je me concentre sur l'écriture de poèmes et ma fic stagne au chapitre 14... Donc, pour vous faire patienter, à la fin de mon chapitre qui clos ma première partie, je publierai mes poèmes, en espérant que ce genre de littérature vous plaise! Pour info, je n'avais pas précisé mais la première partie se nomme Réminiscence._

_ Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, alors bonne vacances! _

_** Angel's head!**_


	12. Chapter 12: A la vie, à la mort

_**Disclamer : **rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling! Mais, on ne remettra pas en cause que j'ai une imagination débordante... ( non, je ne suis pas DU TOUT égocentrique ou narcissique)._

_Rebonjour chers lecteurs, et surtout lectrices ! Ce chapitre est assez conséquent, et c'est le dernier de la première partie (il ya en 3 en tout). Il est donc assez important, et je l'aime particulièrement. Les fidèles des Malefoys seront aux anges je pense... On apprend beaucoup sur leur famille, leur origines..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 13 : A la vie, à la mort :

Je remontai les escaliers, longeai un couloir sans chercher à me souvenir, je marchais. Je marchais, avec pour unique objectif, penser. L'errance dans la pénombre aidait à la réflexion. Déambulant pareille à une somnambule, je vis une porte noire d'où s'échappait une faible lumière. Je m'arrêtai. Deux voix échangeaient des paroles que je n'entendais pas. Je perçus cependant des bruits de pas se rapprocher, quelqu'un allait sortir. Me plaquant contre le mur, dans le renfoncement d'une ancienne étagère, j'attendis le souffle coupé. La démarche ressemblait à celle de Drago, mais en fait, je n'avais pas envie de le rattraper. Pas encore. Après une dizaine de minutes, je sorti de ma cachette et allais frapper à la porte noire. Entendant une réponse, je la poussais et entrai doucement. La pièce sombre renfermait une chambre aux décors que je ne percevais pas. Narcissa, penchée sur un bureau ébène écrivait à la seule lueur d'une bougie frémissante. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un sourire. Elle ne semblait nullement étonnée de ma présence et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle posa sa plume, s'accouda nonchalamment et me regarda paraissant attendre quelque chose de moi. Une parole, peut-être. Quoique non, en fait, elle n'avait sans doute nul besoin que je lui parle pour qu'elle sache ce que je pensais.

« Ne trouves-tu pas que ces fleurs sont belles ? me demanda -t- elle simplement en désignant un bouquet de narcisses noires.

- Bien-sûr, acquiesçais-je. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait cette couleur de narcisse, ou bien est-elle rajoutée ?

- Non c'est naturel, cette espèce n'existe qu'ici, dans la clairière proche du ravin, reprit-elle, Celles-ci viennent d'être coupées, Drago me les a ramenées. »

De grosses gouttes d'eau pesaient sur les délicates fleurs aux dimensions impressionnantes. Le bouquet avait été plongé dans un vase et posé très près d'elle. Il me mettait mal à l'aise, je percevais une sorte d'aura maléfique se dégager de chaque fleurs. En revanche, je ne ressentais strictement rien venant de Narcissa.

« Pourquoi devais-je venir ? »

J'avais enfin posé la question. Mais avant qu'elle ne me réponde, je savais déjà qu'elle ne pourrait m'en dire davantage.

« La réponse se trouve en toi, alors sois patiente... murmura -t- elle.

- En moi ? Faudrait-il donc que je me transperce pour que jaillisse en même temps que mon sang, la réponse joliment formulée ? ironisais-je amère. De toute façon je sais ce que j'ai en moi, je me suis déjà à moitié vidée de mon liquide vital, alors... »

Un voile de tristesse couvrit son regard bleu, mais elle continua à me fixer sans ciller.

« Lynda... commença t- telle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la coupais-je doucement, je n'ai pas besoin de compassion. La seule chose qui me révolte, c'est cette obstination à mentir.

- T'ai-je menti ?

- Pas vous, pas encore du moins, soupirais-je. Mais je ne l'espère pas car vous êtes la première personne à qui je me confie sans pourtant la connaître.

- ...je ne peux que te dire que tu accompliras des grandes choses, grâce à ce que renferme ton corps, qui n'est qu'une projection réelle de ton âme. Le reste, tu le découvriras par toi-même, me dit-elle de cette voix mélancolique.

- Si c'était si simple, pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiéterait-il ? Même vous, vous semblez attristée par ce qui m'arrive...la prochaine fois que mon âme resurgira, vais-je en mourir ? demandais-je la gorge nouée en soulageant mon cœur de cette question qui m'obsédait.

- Non ! s'exclama t- elle...émue ? Non, je te le jure. Elle est là pour te protéger, et protéger les autres ! »

En disant cela, elle s'était levée et approchée de moi. Elle me prit m'amena à elle en me serrant fort, si fort. Je fondis en larmes, m'abandonnant à ses bras. Je crois qu'elle me caressait les cheveux en me berçant, mais ma tête me faisait tellement souffrir que je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Etait-ce donc cela que l'étreinte d'une mère ? Même la froideur de son corps ne parvenait à atténuer la chaleur que son comportement me procurait. Elle me murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix douce et mélodique :

« N'aies pas peur petit ange. Nous sommes là pour te protéger, ici, en ce moment, rien ne peut t'arriver. Pleure maintenant que tu as le temps, car bientôt il faudra que tu agisses à chaque seconde. Pleure, déverse ta haine, expulse tes peurs de ce corps qui devra devenir intouchable. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton âme que je nommerai Psuckhê, ne te quittera pas. Et d'ici peu tu nous sauveras, illumineras la vie de moldus, de sorciers... mais sache que tu me réchauffe déjà le cœur par ta présence et ton influence sur mon fils. Veille sur lui, il en a plus que besoin. N'oublies jamais que... »

Elle s'interrompit soudain, je ne compris pas tout de suite. Un main s'abattit sur mon épaule et me secoua brutalement. Lucius, hors de lui, allait me gifler lorsque Narcissa s'interposa entre nous. Il stoppa son geste à quelques millimètres de son visage. Elle s'arqua de toute sa hauteur et avança d'un pas pour l'obliger à reculer.

« Ne la touche pas ! hurla t- elle.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! vociféra t- il, écumant de rage. »

Il amorça un pas de mon côté mais elle lui coupa la route en projetant un vase qui se trouvait sur la commode de droite. Le fracas arrêta net tout mouvement et parole. Je ne pouvais que contempler les bouts de vase éclatés, mon ahurissement étant encore bien présent. Cela me fit remarquer que la matière de l'objet cassé était totalement transparente. Pourtant, je n'avais pas vu d'eau. Sous des narcisses noires pourrissantes s'échappait le liquide dans lequel elles avaient sans doute fermenté. La mixture s'épanchait sur le parquet sous forme de matière noire, visqueuse et malodorante. Bizarre, pourquoi Narcissa gardait-elle cela alors que les fleurs paraissaient avoir été coupées depuis plusieurs mois, voire années ? Tout à coup, mon regard se posa sur elle. Elle, qui était soutenue par son mari afin de ne pas choir. L'avait-il frappé ? Non, je m'en serais aperçu. Avait-elle eu un malaise ? Elle m'adressa un « file » que je n'écoutait pas. Je hochai la tête en signe de négation.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de prouver ta vaillance et ta détermination, hoqueta -t- elle. Pars ! »

Je m'exécutai finalement malgré ma conscience qui me criait de ne pas mùe comporter aussi lâchement. Je refermai violemment la porte, ce qui fit trembler tout le manoir. La colère et la haine coulaient dans mes veines en bien plus grande quantité que mon sang lui-même. Jamais plus je ne me sauverai, me promis-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler à mon tour. Un spectre apparut face à moi, si bien que je le traversai brusquement. Glaçante sensation. Il me fit signe de le suivre en silence pour me planter devant une porte serpenté de dorures. Je reconnus là celle de Drago.

Je frappai tout d'abord la porte avec énergie. N'entendant personne se déplacer, je me mis alors à la tambouriner. Elle s'ouvrit enfin. Je m'engouffrai sans un regard pour lui et lui explosai toute ma rage de manière gratuite.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais je repars dès l'aube pour Poudlard, avec ou san toi ! Je n'accepterais jamais le comportement de ton père ! Et si encore ce n'était qu'avec moi , Je pourrais passer outre, mais là... ! Et d'ailleurs, vous devriez vérifier les fréquentations de votre manoir, ou alors avertissez les visiteurs qu'un vampire assoiffé de sang rôde dans les couloirs ! J'ai faillit mourir de peur, de morsure, de coup... Dois-je te donner plus de détails ? DE toute façon, je... »

Je venais de me retourner vers Drago, et sa vue m'ôta toute parole. Il avait gardé sa main droite sur la poignée d'or, et m'écoutait sans un mot, stupéfié par mon entrée... disons bruyante... Il venait très certainement de sortir de la douche à la hâte, car seule une serviette blanche ceignait sa taille. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur chutait brutalement. Réfléchis, réfléchis, me suppliais-je. Mais devant une situation aussi embarrassante, ma conscience semblait vouloir se mettre sur « pause ». Ce n'était pas franchement le moment. Réfléchis, bon sang ! Trois solutions se proposèrent alors à ma raison : m'enfuir en courant avant de m'enterrer vivante et de m'exiler dans l'Arctique profond (très profond...), m'excuser en risquant de paraître encore plus ridicule (bien que ce soit assez difficile, il faut bien l'avouer), ou laisser agir mes pulsions en lui sautant dans les bras. La dernière fut rapidemment discréditée, voyons, cela n'aurait pas été une attitude très convenable... La seconde me parut la plus sensée, ou la moins absurde en tout cas. Après avoir dégluti avec difficulté, je me lançais, bien moins assurée qu'auparavant.

« Ahem... Je... comment dire... suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait irruption dans ta chambre aussi brusquement, dis-je d'un seul trait. Disons que je... n'avais pas imaginé que tu ne serais pas... enfin pas encore... tout à fait habillé et... »

Je stoppais la catastrophe ici. La première solution pouvait toujours être appliquée... Je lui lançais un furtif regard, que ses yeux captivèrent. Je restai donc en place, les bras ballants, les idées contradictoires. Lorsqu'il se mordit la lèvre en détournant son regard vers le couloir vide, libérant ainsi le mien, je ne bougeais toujours pas. Mes yeux glissèrent le long de ses cheveux mouillés pour s'arrêter au niveau de son torse. Celui-ci, musclé et imberbe, dont la blancheur ferait pâlir un ange, était mis en valeur par une fine chaîne d'argent. Un pendentif, d'argent lui aussi, reposait délicatement sur sa peau d'aspect doux et fragile. Il se composait de deux serpents dont leurs corps s'enlaçaient tandis que leurs têtes s'affrontaient dans un duel de regards noirs. L'Amour et la Haine réunis, était-ce vraiment possible ? J'espérais en tout cas ne jamais connaître ce genre de situation car on ne pouvait qu'en sortir détruit.

« ... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser mon père t'attribuer une chambre... elle, comme tous les sous-sols et couloirs sont dangereux pour quiconque n'y est pas à sa place... me dit-il doucement. »

Il continua, plus pour lui-même :

« Les objets sont maléfiques pour la plupart, les pièces dégagent une aura morbide, même l'air que nous respirons en ce moment est vicié par le poids de la mort et du Mal. »

Il marqua une courte pause, avant de reprendre tranquillement :

« J'en ai pour deux secondes, attends-moi, je vais enfiler mes affaires. »

Il s'éclipsa sans bruit dans la salle de bain, par la petite porte d'ébène. Je restais seule dans sa chambre, à observer avec une certaine curiosité tout ce qui m'entourait. L'univers du Serpentard le plus populaire était plutôt assez sobre. Les teintes vertes et marrons cuir régnaient, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère intimiste. Chaque meuble était en bois brut ou sculpté avec une grande élégance. Une large cheminée au foyer suffisamment profond pour accueillir un adulte debout ou couché se tenait renfoncée dans le mur face à la porte. Deux imposantes étagères l'encadraient, remplies de livres impeccablement rangés. Dans le coin, sur une lourde table en bois qui lui servait de bureau, étaient éparpillés plusieurs gros volumes, une énorme encyclopédie, une dizaine d'anciens manuscrits et quelques parchemins raturés. Apparemment Drago semblait être un garçon très ordonné : seul cet endroit paraissait dérangé. L'étrange typographie des textes inscrits à l'encre noire sur les parchemins jaunis attira mon attention. Je m'avançai donc pour observer de plus près. Ces documents me laissèrent perplexes, je ne reconnaissais pas le moindre signe... Pour tenter de comprendre, je regardai le sujets expliqué sur la page ouverte de l'encyclopédie : Elbereth. « Etres légendaires qui aidèrent à l'origine les Hommes et faisaient revenir le Printemps. L'harmonie fut rompue lorsqu'un homme, par cupidité chercha à savoir où les Elbereths trouvaient là nourritures qu'ils leurs rapportaient le jour de notre actuel Noël. Déçus par la faiblesse humaine, ces êtres décidèrent de ne plus intervenir ou presque et de vivre dorénavant cachés. Mais avant, ils voulurent punir l'homme fautif en lui lançant une malédiction terrible, qui tuerait lentement tous ceux de sa lignée. Mais c'est alors que sa jeune épouse se jeta, par amour devant lui, et la reçut de plein fouet. Ce qui est fait ne pouvant être défait, depuis ce jour chaque épouse souffre de ce Mal qui finira par la détruire. Elles pourrissent de l'intérieur, et peuvent sentir de jour en jour leur esprit se corrompre jusqu'à ne plus garder une once d'humanité ; avant de mourir, enfin. Certains adeptes pensent que cette légende est vraie, et que ces êtres vivraient toujours, quelque part dans le Nord. Ainsi, ... »

« Désolé de t'avoir fais attendre, dit soudain Drago dans mon dos, me coupant dans ma lecture »

Je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir et sa voix me fit soudainement sursauter. Je reculai rapidemment, me dégageant de la table, comme prise sur le fait d'une faute . Il avait enfilé un jean et une chemise , qu'il n'avait pas attaché... D'un geste il fit ouvrir la large tenture qui cachait un coin de sa chambre, me laissant découvrir un large lit aux montants sculptés. En dessous, quelque chose bougeait. J'entendais un bruit de raclement, de frottement, avec un léger ronronnement... mais ce n'était certainement pas un chat... Le Serpentard alla s'étendre, l'air las par-dessus la couette. Je ne bougeai pas, prudente. Me voyant immobile, il releva légèrement son buste, en se tenant sur ses bras appuyés en arrière. Après quelques secondes il comprit et me rassura, m'invitant à le rejoindre d'un geste nonchalant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont que des serpents, et ils ne bougeront pas de là dessous. »

Ce n'étaient que des serpents... Cependant je m'avançai vers lui, faisant abstraction des bêtes grouillantes. Sans un bruit, la tenture se referma derrière moi et l'obscurité se répandit tout autour de nous. Je ne distinguai plus grand chose, mais sa main me guida jusqu'à lui. A tâtons, les paupières closes, je me couchai contre lui, enfouissant mon visage au creux de son épaule encore fraîche. Mon bras enserrant sa taille de manière presque possessive, je rouvrais les yeux. Tout à l'heure, j'avais cru qu'il s'était couché près d'un mur, mais à présent que les lumières étaient éteintes, je compris que c'était en réalité une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt. Je sentais mon Serpentard parfaitement immobile, le regard sans doute perdu au dehors. Il ne pleuvait plus. Un ciel d'encre s'épanchait, criblé de milliers de tâches blanches, comme si celles-ci cherchaient à s'inoculer en lui, pareilles à du poison. Mais peut-être était-ce, en revanche des corps étrangers que le ciel tentait d'extraire de lui-même, afin d'acquérir une pureté méritée.

« Et pourtant, j'aime cet endroit... malgré tout... murmura Drago en me ramenant un peu plus contre lui. »

Dehors des ombres noires s'agitaient lentement, le vent bousculait les arbres. Je regardais ce décors, me sentant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tranquille. Je sentais Drago passer une main dans mes cheveux, avant de finir par m'endormir, en imprimant à jamais dans mes souvenirs, ce moment peut-être unique de sérénité.

La vive lumière du soleil me sortit des bras de Morphée peu après l'aube. Drago était lui aussi éveillé, mais il semblait tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il resta le regard perdu vers la forêt. Mon dragon tatoué me chauffait la peau, j'avais la fâcheuse sensation qu'il s'était un peu plus insinué en moi pendant la courte nuit. Lorsque j'amorçai un mouvement pour le toucher, le Serpentard tourna son visage vers moi et me demanda, inquiet :

« Tu vas mieux ?

- ...bah, oui, pourquoi ? Il m'en faut plus pour être traumatisée, tu sais... répondis-je sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il me parlait.

- Tu ne te souviens pas cette nuit, tu as hurlée comme si on te suppliciait... Je n'ai même pas réussit à te sortir de ton sommeil ! »

Je restai interdite. J'avais pourtant l'impression d'avoir bien dormi, de ne même pas avoir rêvé. Les cauchemars d'Harry pouvaient peut être devenir contagieux, songeais-je ironique. Nous commencions à avoir beaucoup trop de choses en communs à mon goût, et pourquoi n'était-ce que les désagréments ? Il faudrait que nous en discutions sérieusement, une fois que je serai revenue à Poudlard. Pour le moment, inutile de rajouter un poids de plus au fardeau de mon petit ami, il avait suffisamment de problème avec ses parents comme ça. Je pris l'air dégagée pour le rassurer :

« Tout le monde fait des mauvais rêves, ne t'inquiète pas, va. »

Il me sourit, mais je sentais bien qu'il ne croyait pas à un seul de mes mots. Je restai un moment silencieuse, cherchant à me souvenir de mes rêves. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ma conscience bloquait fermement la porte permettant d'accéder à ces images. Deux frappement furtifs effleurèrent la porte, Drago intima l'ordre d'entrer. Un elfe de maison, rabougrit et particulièrement laid, entra. Il se prosterna - avec trop de cérémonie - et s'adressa à lui, très respectueux :

« Monsieur Malefoy est prié de tenir compagnie à mademoiselle Dumbledor pendant que Monsieur et Madame ont été demandés pour une affaire au Ministère. Il serait souhaitable de profiter du temps clément, mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion du misérable elfe que je suis. »

Le « Monsieur » Malefoy acquiesça et l'elfe pris congé, retournant dans le couloir par des petits pas en arrière afin de ne pas nous tourner le dos. La porte se ferma sans bruit. Apparemment, ils avaient vite compensés la perte de leur elfe précédent, Dobby.

« Alors, une petite promenade ça te tente ? me proposa t- il gentiment en tentant de faire comme si de rien était.

- Bien sur, d'autant que la vue doit être imprenable, non ? répondis-je enthousiaste.

- Si Madame veut bien me suivre... fit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'accompagnant d'une révérence impeccablement exécutée. »

Lui tendant ma main, comme le principe l'exige, nous descendîmes jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Dehors, le soleil était enfin radieux et l'air léger. Avec ses parents absents, j'aurais presque pu m'y sentir comme chez moi, ou tout du moins, parfaitement à l'aise. Il devait être encore tôt, et les feuilles croulaient sous les gouttes de rosée. Les herbes en broussailles se courbaient sous nos pas, bien trop lourds pour leur délicate constitution. La houle profonde allait et venait, s'accordant aux cris élancés des mouettes ivres de vie. Une senteur boisée s'échappait de la forêt, calme et sereine. Mais soudain, un glapissement se fit entendre, puis plus rien. Je lançai un regard interrogateur vers le blond, qui semblait savoir d'où cela venait. Cependant, il me dit simplement de l'attendre ici, avant de s'y diriger à pas rapides. J'obéis quelques longues minutes, mais n'y tenant plus je m'aventurai au milieu des immenses arbres verdoyants. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un stupide piège ; ma curiosité légendaire se révélait souvent néfaste à une existence tranquille... Cela dit, « qui ne tente rien, n'a rien », alors au Diable la trop grande prudence ; si j'avais dû y passer, il y a bien longtemps que je ne serais plus de ce monde ! J'aimais bien l'atmosphère de cette forêt, je n'y ressentait aucune animosité, aucun danger. Un petit sentier escarpé déviait soudainement du chemin principal, je l'empruntais. Les arbres semblaient se resserrer, ne laissant plus la lumière du Soleil pénétrer à travers les branches touffues. J'approchais du but, de ce qui était caché car petit à petit l'impression changeait. Et pas seulement la lumière, mais aussi une sorte d'aura hostile et puissant qui s'intensifiait à chacun de mes pas. Je n'aurais pas dû avancer, déjà je me trouvais face à une grotte... Pourquoi ne raisonne t- on pas dans ce genre de situation ? Quelque chose attendait, à l'intérieur, avec un désir presque palpable. Ce que c'était ? Je l'ignorais totalement, néanmoins j'allais le savoir sous peu. Je risquais plusieurs pas lents vers l'entrée silencieuse. Il fallait se pencher pour réussir à s'y introduire. Une fois à l'intérieur, je restais immobile en attendant que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Il faisait très humide, et d'une chaleur surprenante. L'air était si lourd ici, qu'à n'importe quel mouvement on avait l'impression de le déchirer. Je marchais sur de la terre mouillée, mes chaussures s'enfonçaient un peu dans le sol instable. La grotte était constituée d'un premier renfoncement, dans lequel je me trouvais, et un petit couloir menait sans doute à une autre « pièce ». L'argile gouttait des parois en des « flacs » réguliers. J'avais le ventre noué par ce que dégageait la pièce, il fallait que j'aille voir. Le couloir intermédiaire était court, et débouchait effectivement sur une pièce apparemment plus petite. Je restai figée à l'entrée. Les ondes maléfiques dégagées par la puissante aura mystérieuse me percutèrent de plein fouet, me laissant quelques secondes secouées. Des pleurs d'enfants se mirent alors à résonner dans mes tympans. Bientôt des cris les accompagnèrent, ainsi que des voix graves tonitruantes. Les pleurs redoublaient d'intensités, les cris montaient en volume, les voix d'hommes hurlaient. Puis, le claquement d'une porte. Le silence. Le froid. La solitude. La peur. L'oubli. Le noir.

Quelqu'un m'assenait des gifles, je revins peu à peu à moi. Je me trouvais allongée dans un parterre de fleurs noires, avec un Drago accroupi au dessus de moi. De nouveau le malaise me pris, des nausées me secouèrent. Nous étions toujours dans la grotte, je me sentais oppressée, vidée. Et deux yeux noisettes me revinrent en mémoire dans un flash éblouissant. Immobiles, irréels, immuables. J'avais mal à la tête. Et ce regard sortis de je ne sais où... Drago m'entraîna au dehors, me portant car je ne tenais plus debout. Il trouva la force de m'emmener jusqu'à la falaise, afin que je puisse respirer l'air frai que le vent s'amusait à faire tournoyer autour de nous. Je voyais l'écume blanchir la surface à l'abord des rochers effrontément redressés pour trancher la mer opaque. Je m'étendis sur le dos, un bras protégeant mes yeux du Soleil. Une fois encore, ce regard se matérialisa, sans visage ni corps. Je ne parvenais pas à m'en défaire, il me fixait, inlassablement. Drago, assit à mes côtés parla enfin :

« Je crois que des reproches ne serviraient strictement à rien... commença t- il d'une voix fatiguée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule, je savais très bien que tu ne pourrais pas m'attendre bien sagement... De toute manière, il est évident que mes parents nous ont demandé de sortir pour que tu y ailles. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien...

- C'était quoi ça ? demandais-je inquiète.

- Je suppose que tu veux parler des fleurs ? clarifia t- il sérieux. Ce sont des narcisses...

- Des narcisses ? répétais-je. Des narcisses très spéciales, alors...

- On peut dire ça, oui ! acquiesça t- il dans un petit rire sans joie. Elles sont effectivement unique. Ma mère, elle... »

Sa voix mourut sans le fond de sa gorge. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre, légèrement tremblant :

« Ces fleurs sont le seul remède qui maintient ma mère en vie... expliqua t- il lentement, en pesant chacun de ses mots. Elle est malade, en fait, elle est rongée par un mal sans nom... un mal unique, et incurable. Tu sais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi les narcisses noires ont cet effet sur elle...

- Excuse-moi, Dray, murmurais-je en m'asseyant pour le regarder. Je suppose que tu ne préfère pas me dire de quelle maladie elle souffre...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie, reprit-il les yeux dans le vague. Mais par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les fleurs t'ont mise dans un état pareil, elles ne me font strictement aucun effet...

- Et moi, je ne comprends pas comment tu ne ressens rien en les approchant ! m'exclamais-je. Leur aura est pourtant pétrifiante et malsaine ! Je la sentais déjà à l'extérieur de la grotte ! Et puis après... je crois qu'elles m'ont fait déliré, ou qu'elle ont réveillé en moi de très vieux et violents souvenirs oubliés.

- Contrairement à cette nuit, tu étais parfaitement immobile et d'une froideur cadavérique... fit le blond en frissonnant. Puis tu t'es mises à ruisseler de sueur sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y passer... heureusement, tu es revenue à toi...

- Merci, sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me réveiller, repris-je. En ce moment, tout me tombe dessus, c'est à croire que je suis maudite ! »

Je m'arrêtais brutalement. Maudite... n'est-ce pas une sorte de maladie qui n'en ai pas vraiment une ? Et si Narcissa était frappée d'une malédiction ? Mais alors... ce que j'avais lu hier dans la chambre, tandis que Drago se changeait, la concernait-elle ? Est-ce elle que les Elbereth ont punis à la place du maris ? Je réfléchissais, le cerveau en ébullition, tandis que tout s'éclaircissait. Le Serpentard devina mes conclusions.

- Tu as lu, c'est ça ? demanda t- il. Oui, tu as raison, celui qui a pêché n'est autre que le premier Malefoy. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il se marrie, cette malédiction s'abat sur son épouse. Il aurait mieux valut que tu ignores tout ça... ce ne sont pas des choses qui se racontent lors d'une sortie. Je compte sur toi. Viens, rentrons maintenant. »

Il coupa court à la discussion, ses parents étaient peut-être déjà rentrés. Je suivis Drago jusqu'au salon, où il me demanda de m'asseoir et d'attendre. Je dû lui promettre de ne pas bouger d'ici avant qu'il ne parte enfin vérifier la présence de ses parents à l'étage. Je m'assit, de nouveau seule. Mon regard fut attiré par le bouquet fraîchement cueillit de narcisses jaunes. Mais je sentais qu'il n'y en avait pas que des jaunes... Me relevant, je me dirigeais vers la grande armoire qui faisait le coin de deux murs. D'un « Alohomora », je fis ouvrir les deux battants de la porte. Sous une peau de serpent, étaient étalées plusieurs fleurs noires pimpantes. La main tremblante, je soulevais la peau morte avant d'étouffer un cri. Quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur. La peau tomba par terre et je reculais de plusieurs pas, baguette en main. La chair cadavérique se sépara en deux, donnant naissance à un petit serpent verdoyant putride. Il semblait avoir été jeté dans un feu, pour en ressortir fou tant il zigzaguait comme un dément, rampant sur une peau d'apparence calcinée. Je l'arrêtait par un « Stupéfix », sa présence me donnait mal à la tête. Je me retournai soudain : Narcissa contemplait surprise la scène.

« Je suis désolée ! m'empressais-je de dire. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû regarder à l'intérieur. Je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas dû découvrir la vérité sur votre famille.

- J'ai confiance en toi, me rassura t- elle sans toutefois quitter des yeux le nouveau né reptilien. C'est étrange ce serpent... Et puis, ces narcisses étaient flétries hier soir !

- Je crois..., commençais-je en réfléchissant. Je crois que ce sont les ondes maléfiques qui ont donné vie aux cellules agonisantes de la peau de serpent. Mais ce qu'elles ont crées est tout à fait immonde !

- Mais ces fleurs n'ont pas le pouvoir de faire ressusciter les morts ! objecta Narcissa.

- Toutes les cellules n'étaient pas mortes, rectifiais-je, sûre de mon raisonnement. Ce sont à celles-là que les narcisses ont répandues leur maléfices. C'est grâce à cela que cet être à pu voir le jour. Il vit, mais il n'est constitué que mauvaise énergie... une sorte d'incarnation du Mal.

- Jusqu'où veux-tu en venir ? demanda t- elle de plus en plus inquiète.

- C'est pourtant évident ! m'écriais-je avec force. Ces fleurs ne guérissent pas, elles empoisonnent ! Le prolongement de la vie n'est qu'un masque, la douleur est masquée mais le Mal s'infiltre bien plus facilement en vous ! C'est justement ce végétal qui causera votre perte si vous continuez à respirer son parfum qui a déjà vicié ce bout de terre...

- Ce n'est pas possible ! fit-elle en tremblant. Depuis toujours ces fleurs poussent ici pour rendre supportable le calvaire que nous endurons, sans elles les douleurs deviennent insurmontables. Il ne faut pas que nous nous en éloignons plus de deux jours. Elvire, l'une d'entre nous morte il y a bien longtemps a faillit succomber à ce Mal après avoir passé quelques jours loin d'ici, heureusement elle est revenue à temps et ...

- Qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'elle n'aurait pas guérit ensuite ? repris-je convainque. Les narcisses sont une drogue pour votre organisme, c'est ce qui explique les douleurs insupportables ! Chez les moldus, un être en manque croit qu'il va mourir, mais si on le tient attaché plusieurs jours, il finira par revenir à lui. Son état de dépendance passera petit à petit même si c'est un calvaire au début. Il faut partir, quitter définitivement ce lieu débordant d'une aura maléfique ! »

Epuisée, je me laissais tomber sur un fauteuil. J'avais raison, mais comment anéantir des siècles de croyances aveugles ? Lucius entra, suivit de mon oncle et Drago. Il restèrent muet, cherchant sans doute à comprendre la situation. Sans un regard je me levais, pour repartir avec Albus. Tout arrivait trop vite. Je voulais me coucher, dormir des jours entiers, et oublier. Albus et Lucius échangèrent des politesses hypocrites et nous nous en allâmes. Mon oncle resta un moment silencieux mais ne put s'empêcher de me questionner. Je demeurais muette, entendant à peine ce qu'il me disait. Rentrer, Poudlard, s'emmitoufler dans une couette rembourrée. Nous arrivâmes à Pré-au-lard par Portoloin, parcourant le reste du chemin à pied.

Maintenant, j'étais dans la chambre, cachée des autres par les tentures pourpres du lit à baldaquin. Personne n'avait essayé de me soutirer un mot, à l'inverse d'Albus, voyant clairement que je n'étais pas bien. Il faisait noir, je devais être allongée depuis plusieurs heures sans parvenir à me laisser succomber aux bras de Morphée. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, j'avais la tête trop pleine. Et surtout, ce regard pénétrant... Qui es-tu ? Je ne cesse de te voir ! Tes yeux narquois s'affichent face à moi, que mes paupières soient closes ou que mon regard soit perdu dans le vague. Depuis ce matin, tes yeux m'obsèdent. Je voudrais t'oublier. Tout mon être souffre de ton image, se révulse à ta pensée. Qui es-tu ? Mes entrailles se tordent douloureusement lorsque mes yeux s'égarent dans les tiens. Quelque chose en moi se met alors à crier. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'entendre, aucun mot ne se détache de ce . Je ne comprends pas. je ne perçois que ce hurlement de souffrance déchirant à l'intérieur mes tympans. Je n'en connais pas la cause, et toi qui t'obstine à demeurer muet en me fixant sans relâche ! Qu'a t- il pu bien se passer pour que l'étincelle de ton regard me paraisse à la fois attirant et redoutable. Pourquoi me semble t- il si familier, alors que je tremble rien qu'à l'idée de le croiser ? Est-ce de la peur, simple et irrationnelle ? Ou bien, ce malaise ne me vient-il pas d'un sentiment inexplicable de remords ?... Qui es-tu... ? Tes yeux affichent un cynisme cruel et détaché. Mais alors, pourquoi une lueur dissimulée au plus profond de tes pupilles me révèle une toute autre personnalité ? Elle rejette avec force ce masque que tu t'évertues à montrer. Elle me crie désespérément la tristesse noyant ton cœur, la rage qui t'as dépossédé de toi-même, le désespoir qui t'as fait petit à petit sombré. Mais pourquoi ? je ne parviens pas à comprendre ? Que se passe t- il ? Que s'est - il passé ? Parle-moi ! Explique-moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir...

_

* * *

_Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Pour tout commentaire, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le zoli bouton violet!

Ma Bidibou, tu as aimé? J'attends ton avis avec impatience ma gentille Valoue! Ze te fais de grooooooooos zoubies angéliques (et je t'enverrais un message ce week end promis!).

Et ma chinoise ne m'écrit plus? Bouhouhou, je suis triste moi! Ne m'enverras-tu plus de review? Zut, tant pis, tes premiers messages étaient sympas en tout cas, bonne continuation!

Et bonne fin d'année à tous (bonne chance pour ceux qui passent des exam, moi c'est le bac de français et de sciences...)!


End file.
